WALL·Y
by Lilting Lithium
Summary: HEAVILY based off Exists In Theory's WALLY. Go check it out. After 18 of lonely years of doing what she was born for, Wally, an Earth-class garbage girl, discovers a new purpose in life when she meets a sleek Scouter named Eve-n. Before she knows it, she is thrown headfirst into the adventure of a lifetime. Humanized novelization of the movie with Female!Wall-e/Male!Eve.
1. Earth

**THIS STORY IS A _HEAVILY_ EDITED VERSION OF _EXISTS IN THEORY_'S STORY. **

**I want to make sure everyone who reads this understands that I used their fan fiction as a sort of basis. Now go check it out. It's bomb ass.**

**Not all the chapters are this short. I swear.**

**To clear up confusion, italics will be used for thoughts (Eg: _"What a prune head!"),_****lyrics, signs/messages, and occasionally for emphasis.**

_**WALL****·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**_

* * *

_Stars._

_"Out there, there's a world outside of Yonkers..."_

_More stars._

_Distant galaxies, constellations, nebulas..._

_A single planet, d__rab and brown._

_Push through its polluted atmosphere._

_"...Close your eyes and see it glisten..."_

* * *

Earth. A world long forgotten. A once terrestrial beacon of life, scarred by its former inhabitants and their artificial leavings. Now it's nothing more than a mere impurity floating in space; a ball of garbage, so to speak. Such a laughable thought that even now it is still the only "habitable" planet, despite man's 700 years worth efforts of searching space for an alternative planet to continue life on.

The slightest thought of the Earth somehow reviving would be immediately buried on the spot by mounds and mounds of trash. Earth was, by definition, devoid of life. It was a planet with absolute zero population, and no biological evidence suggesting that otherwise.

The former twelve billion inhabitants left their mark. A mark that can be seen from space: a landscapes made entirely out of garbage and dead soil, _if_ you managed to even see it. The air is subsequently thick from pollution, and the landmasses are almost unrecognizable. Entire continents are covered, reshaped, and transformed into a combination of tundra and desert-like wastelands, inhabited solely by plastic, paper, and metal waste.

Here is where the Buy N' Large, or BnL for short, Cleanup Sector _NA-001_ (formerly known as New York City) resides. The once mighty iconic buildings of downtown Manhattan are now dwarfed, buried even, by the copious amount of trash cubes. The bays of the Hudson River are now dried up polluted valleys left behind by the receding Atlantic. Any old buildings or bridges are mostly rusted and eroded away by the etchings of time, nature, and man's impact. Garbage and the howling volatile winds are the only predominant feature present in the once recognizable metropolis …but not the only thing in this hell hole.

A faint but clear chirping of music can be heard, like a whisper in the winds of the dead city. In the distance, something moves amongst the heaps of trash, traversing the streets. A single human.

Maybe Earth isn't so devoid.


	2. Home Sweet Truck

**Reviewing and letting me know any mistakes I made would be wonderful.**

**Enjoy you beautiful reader you.**

**__****WALL****·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

_"Out there…_

_There's a world outside of Yonkers_

_Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby_

_There's a slick town, Barnaby-!_

_Out there,_

_Full of shine and full of sparkle!_

_Close our eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby-!_

_Liste-n, Barnaby-!…"_

A lone girl walked around the avenues of trash towers, strolling across the littered streets and carrying out her job, or _directive_ as it was so-called. A cheery tune poured out from a small appliance on her.

_"We'll take a hitch and slowly we will ride through town!_

_In one of those new horse-drawn open cars-!_

_We'll see the shows at Delmo-nico-'s,_

_And we'll close the town in a whirl,_

_And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!"_

She stops near a small ancient mobile compactor, one of many located around the Sector. Wielding a shovel in her heavy-duty gloved hands, she began to scoop pile after pile of the land's indefinite filth into the device. She runs a wrist across her forehead and activates the machine. The sound of obsolete and worn hydraulics grind through the air as it compressed the garbage into a cube. The sound created a soft echo that mixed with the ringing music of the girl's small gadget: an age-old cassette player. It was eroded and abused, it's sound pertaining a slight static-y after tone. But, it was playable. There was a loud thunk as the compactor opened and spat out a one by one meter cube of junk. Despite weighing roughly fifty kilos, the girl hauled it up with practiced ease and carried it behind her back. Another life form, a mutt canine, follows right behind her.

After much climbing and one or two slips on loose garbage, she finally stacks the cube atop the others on the trash tower. She paused for a moment and leaned against the cubes, fanning herself and trying to catch her breath. She wore a very old and very dirty coverall jumpsuit, its mustard-yellow cloth coated with stains of dirt, dust, and grime. Her name was Wally, as indicated by the worn red patch that was roughly stitched onto her chest. She stood 5'2, and looked around her late teens. The exposed areas of her skin were a sun-bleached shade of light brown from the unforgiving sun, dusted all over with light freckles. Her dark brown hair was an unruly mess, akin to a dust mop tied in a loose pony tail.

She absently leans her head to the side. "Ooh!" Something catches her attention: a shimmering object in one of the cubes.

She pushed away from the cube and grabbed it. It didn't budge. She tried harder, but still nothing. She was now yanking furiously with her feet planted on either side of the cube, pulling with all her might. The shiny object broke free with such sudden force that Wally fell flat on her back, thankfully not over the edge. She sat up, simply staring at the object she'd pried free. It was just a circular aluminum trash lit.

_"Huh."_ She wondered how something so… simple could have made herself so work hard.

She looked up at the falling sunset above the horizon, her protective UV goggles shielding her unseen eyes from the harsh rays. It would be dark soon, she lifts herself up from the ground and prepared to leave. Still clinging to the lid, she slung her utility bag over her back. She turned off the cassette player hooked to her belt, and silence filled the metropolitan void.

"Hal!" She whistles for her companion to follow her back down the 3000 ft trash tower. She slowly makes her way to the bottom on a spiraling makeshift ramp, and despite having faced it everyday the sight of the long fall down leaves her easing against the trash wall.

* * *

It was a far distance to travel through the toxic city back to her home. Wally walked down the streets from the trash tower to the former Central Park. Old crumbled buildings and towers of garbage stand proudly as far as the eyes could see. Holo-screens materialized from everywhere, activated by the motion of her presence. They flashed endless advertisements of a planetary consumerist government that no longer existed. BnL shopping, BnL banks, BnL restaurants, BnL stores, BnL everything.

She passed Wall Street, stepping over the old newspapers scattering the ground. Barely legible from the dirt and weathering, they read, _"TOO MUCH TRASH! EARTH COVERED! BNL CEO DECLARES GLOBAL EMERGENCY!"_

Wally reaches an elevated maglev train station, the train itself derailed and rusted to the very spot. She motioned for Hal to follow her as she hopped down to the tracks below. It was an easy short cut home, but not a pleasant one.

She kept her eyes fixated straight ahead. All around her were humans. Dead humans.

Skeletal remains that looked like one touch could disintegrate them on the spot. Their bodies were scattered and forgotten, just like the garbaged city they were cleaning. She was born and raised in this. She couldn't escape it nor change it; it was her life and job. Just as it was for her fellow cleanup workers. She'd participated since early childhood in excavating the city, a requirement of any child over the age of nine. It was all part of a global effort that had started a very long time ago, created by Buy N' Large to clean the planet. People left on the ships that had set sail for the infinite vacuum of space, while a certain few million selected laborers, including Wally's ancestors, where left to do the work of the societie's lowest. They worked for the new upper class that created this mess, whom eventually left them behind as they sailed on a cruise to the heavens. But for reasons she didn't know, they never returned. Most of this happened before Wally was born, and no one had really been documenting history on Earth.

The job itself was deadly. There were constant fatal accidents, from falling off the trash towers to getting buried alive. The powerful sandstorms wrecked the most havoc though, killing and causing destruction of untold years worth of labor. Disease had been common, and medicine was just crude improvising. People had died off by the hundreds every day. All of these natural forces led to violent civil unrest. Workers turned on each other, fighting for survival. By the time Wally could first use a shovel, there were mere hundreds left in her sector. Every year they'd succumbed to the uninhabitable environment as they killed each other off one by one. Being a child, Wally had just barely survived. There were probably a few more like her scattered across the globe, but like Sector _NA-001_, everyone else was dead and forgotten.

There was uneasiness in her as she continued walking. Her concentration was focused on looking anywhere but ground, so she didn't notice the sharp metal jutting from the ground until it cam in contact with her foot.

"_Ow!_" A yelp cut through the silence as Wally knelt over and held her bleeding foot. She glimpsed under her heavy-duty work boots and saw that they were completely torn, blood trickling out. She surveyed the area, looking for the cause of her wound, and her eye caught the pieces of metal shards protruding out along the corroded tracks. Not wanting to stay in the city till nightfall, she rotated her position on the ground and hops to one foot. She had to find replacements.

Limping her way carefully around the mass grave, Wally held her breath. There had to have been a hundred bodies that lay unmoved from the spot they dropped dead on. Most were completely buried in trash or sand, but there were few with wearable boots. Finally she spots a usable pair still fit to the skeleton of its deceased owner. From the look of it, the man had still been working when he died. His skeleton clung helplessly to a stray cube, as though it believed it could continue working even after death

Nausea washed over her at the frozen scene. She could have known him, she could have known any of these skeletons. Voices, faces, and names blended together in her head, her brain holding only vague details. She remembered that she'd considered them her family. But they turned on each other without a second thought when food became scarce. People resorted to looting, murder, and even cannibalism. She never killed in defense, she'd just run away and hid.

Her unwanted thoughts continued to seep out. She'd spent so long trying to will these memories away to the back of her head, and now all her hard work was undoing itself.

Wally looked over the bodies scattered about as though they were still wandering the streets, cleaning a long hopeless cause as they dropped dead one by one.

_"They don't need to worry about their troubles anymore. Another man's death is another man's survival,"_ She shook the thoughts of dread from her mind as she respectfully and carefully exchanged her boots with the worker. They were men's size, so her smaller feet jostled around in it as she walked.

* * *

Walking again along the eroded maglev tracks, Wally hummed softly as she sported her new boots. Hal bustled along beside her as the pair made their way down the tracks to lower Manhattan. She climbed off as she reached their exit station, Hal following closely behind.

She passed a series of check stands for the train station. Suddenly, a hi-tech holo-Ad appeared across the walls, displaying static images of Luxurious BnL starships leaving Earth. A voice came on over the ad:

_"Too much garbage in your face? there's plenty of space out in space!"_

The screen showed Images of workers like her still on the surface, all seem in quite content with cleaning despite the ruined landscape around them. They stop and smile to the camera like a janitorial advertisement.

_"BnL star-liners leaving each day, we'll clean up the mess while your away!"_

At last she reached the road to her destination. As she stepped onto the ramp, an even larger huge holo-Ad appears overhead. The same announcement voice returned:

"_T__he jewel of the BnL fleet: The Axiom!"_

The image of a giant starship sailing gracefully through space appears before shifting to a picture of a luxurious interior; an artificial paradise. Literally. Indoor sun, indoor sky, holographic palm trees, People swimming, getting messages, getting tans, being served steamy entrées, and many other luxuries Wally couldn't even begin to imagine.

"_Spend your five year cruise in style! Waited upon 24 hours a day by our fully automated crew, while your captain charts a course for nonstop entertainment, fine dining, and with our all access hover-chairs, even grandma can join the fun. There's no need to walk!"_

She spared a sideways glance at the ad and eyed it distastefully. She'd seen these ads before. They seemed to serve little to no purpose other than reminding her of the things the upper class enjoyed while she was stranded here. Not to mention every other human on Earth was probably dead and rotting away without a care in the world.

"_The Axiom! Putting the _'star'_ in _'executive star-liner!'"

A different image appeared. A middle-aged man in a fine suit wearing an executive BnL pin on his lapel stands at a podium, proudly displaying his overly-white teeth. Shelby Forthwright, the annoying optimistic BnL CEO.

"_Because at Buy N' Large, space is the final fun-tier!_" He turns and waves off the massive ship as It's engines thunderously lift off. The holo-screen flickered then faded away, revealing the barren terrain that lay behind it. An enormous man-made concave miles wide and thousands of feet deep could be seen in the dried up Hudson Bay. It was the very same launch pad for the Axiom seen in the ad, now empty and overrun with rust.

She walked on the Brooklyn Bridge, or what was left of it that hadn't collapsed. Its main brick suspension towers still stood with sections of bridge attached. At the very end near the edge stood a lonely a mammoth of a vehicle.

_"Finally,"_ Wally thought as she walked up to the large truck. It was a Tonga-Like transport with treads that was broken down by the bridge, other smaller vehicles scattered around it. She pulled a lever on the side, and the sound of loud and obsolete hydraulic actuators echo through the canyon a ramp lowered for her.

Wally was home from another day of hard labor.

* * *

**Grammar check tried to correct "born and raised" because it was to cliché.**

_**Rude.**_


	3. Maybe Love is Up There

_**WALL****·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**_

* * *

The massive steel ramp opened to reveal her home.

This truck was, in essence, her house. Inside, there were rows upon rows of rotating shelves filled with salvaged trash, or to her: treasures. Interesting items she curiously found and collected over the years, compiling seemingly everything random she could find. Old broken children toys, parking cones, pony ride stands, hand tools, christmas lights, antique clocks, old books, utility-home appliances, strange clothing, signs, all collected and neatly placed around the truck.

Wally took off her gloves and new boots, humming the cheerfully tunes from her cassette tape as she finally settled down for the day. She removed her goggles to expose her large hazel eyes. She winced as her eyes adjusted to the harsh light that flooded inside the truck. She hung her boots, gloves, and goggles near the entrance as she walked down the center aisle to the other end of the truck, dusting off and unzipping her filthy coverall. Underneath, she had on a light tank-top and a ratty pair of shin-length elastic work-pants. She dragged her cut up feet to her humble section of her home, a torn up fabric sheet with the ends tied to metal rods on opposite sides,a rather fluffy quilt draped over and a flat pillow on one end. An improvised hammock, her bed. A stack of car batteries stood next to where she slept, wired to a switch that lead to the hanging Christmas lights in the truck.

Wally set down her bag and suit, collapsing on her hammock. Hal follows suit, exhausted from the walk just as much as Wally. Her whole body was sore to the bones, but she didn't mind. She'd grown use to the pains of heavy-lifting physical labor, and her body showed it.

Despite her thin frame and short height, she was physically fit for the work. She had a generous coating of muscle across her body from her strenuous work, and overall seemed healthy-enough. However, her skin was totally filthy from almost two lifetimes worth of stoop labor in the dirt, and not being bathed in a very, _very_ long time. Her body was tan, save for most of the areas covered by the work suit that protected her from the sun, giving her a heavy farmer's tan.

Of all the things that she personally thought made her body look eroded and ugly, she especially hated the many marks of past injuries that covered her body from head to toe. All were the marks left by the dangerous unforgiving work and environment. There were scars after scars of healed or partly healed scrapes, blisters, cuts, calluses, burns, and gashes all over her upper arms, legs, torso, and one or two on her face. Most of them old and some recent (the latter being that of her foot), and still more are added to her already grizzled body every day. Every inch of her was weather-beaten, and with no proper medical supplies, nor having the knowledge on how to tend to herself, Wally could only live with the uncomfortable pains of new wounds, reopened wounds, and infected wounds.

The most striking features of her were on her torso and her right arm. A small crude looking device embedded inside the front of her chest, the shape and size of an ancient cell phone with scar tissue surrounding it. It had a glowing yellow energy meter, with an electrical socket built into it. It was some kind of pacemaker, or a very downgraded version of one, as it had a limited battery life and required external recharging.

Her second most prominent feature was her right forearm, a myoelectric trans-radial prosthetic. It was lightweight, and personally Wally thought it was much nicer looking that her pacemaker. It looked like it came from a humanoid robot with the added on scrap metal she had shaped on to look more arm-like. However, It's paint was chipping and it had a multitude of scratches. Its internal workings were encased and visible on one side near the upper half, exposing wires and servos. The sturdy hand's titanium fingers and joints were worn down severely with scratches and nicks, starting from the tip of the fingers and down to her forearm.

But what she really despised the most was the long scar that started at her shoulder where metal met flesh, and ran over her collarbone where it split into two new scars. One traveled over her chest to her pacemaker, containing the biodegradable line that supplied power to her arm, the other running around to the back of her neck and up her head, disappearing into her cerebellum. This scar contained the nano-fiber wiring that processed bio-electric signals in her brain, allowing her to control her arm through a neural link at the speed of her own thoughts. The arm lets her lift heavy objects, like trash cubes, and has no sense of touch. It worked perfectly, at the cost of drawing small amounts of power from her pacemaker. Not to mention it itched terribly where it connected to her.

She could tell she looked completely and utterly exhausted just by glancing at herself through a shiny car scrap. She was just glad that she had made it through the day without any major injuries.

Wally acquired the majority of her larger scars, especially her prosthetic arm, from accidents when she was a child. She had been extremely clumsy at the time, and she still is. Her memories as a child were not ones she wished to remember. Because of her small body back then, she was constantly doubling over in pain from her arm, and there were no anesthetics or painkillers available back then. Not to mention she had to continuously replace it as she got bigger and older. But the consequences on her and her fellow workers were worse. Trying to get used to her replacement arm, she would unintentionally harm herself and others. But she was now used to them to the point where they finally felt like a part of her, and that was all that mattered.

After a few minutes of just laying down and rocking her hammock back and forth with her foot, Wally began fiddling. She couldn't stay in one place for too long. Gently pressing her feet onto the floor, she decided relax a different way. She removed what seemed to be a video cassette from a toaster, its title still readable on the old tape: _"Hello Dolly"._

Placing it in an old VCR, she turned it on silently, watching as the ancient TV screen flickered and came to life. The cheerful tune of _Put On Your Sunday Clothes _filled the truck as the actors danced and sung along the screen_. _The image and sound quality was poor, but Wally didn't mind. As she hummed to the music, she pulled over her bag to sort though her found items of the day. At that moment she was reminded of the trash lid she unreasonably took home. Picking it up from a rotating shelf next to her, she tilted it back and forth, watching the lights reflect off its surface. With the song nearly filling the her to the brim with contentment, she nearly started to dance with it as a hat. However she decided against it, simply too tired to even get up from her new place on the floor.

She set it down and began to search through her bag. She pulled out an unsolved Rubik's Cube, _"Ooh!"_ She turned it over in her hands, looking at the squares of color before setting it aside. She didn't really know what it was, but she'd deemed it pretty enough to keep. Picking up a spork, she stared in bewilderment, strumming it against her thumb in confusion. She and had truthfully never seen one before. Staring at her collection of spoons and forks, she hopelessly held it back and forth between the two.

Finally, she set it in between.

And lastly, she picked out a rectangular silver object from the bag. Without looking, she flips a switch, and the rows of shelves rotate to reveal a box full of them. She places it in with the others, carefully aligning them.

"_Perfect_!" She nods and claps in approval to herself over the precision of her work.

As she finished her sorting though her loot, she was drawn to new music coming from the video playing on the screen.

It wasn't like _Put On Your Sunday Clothes,_ where it was cheerful and energetic. No, this one had a soft, slow, and sweet sound. A male actor was singing along with a woman on the TV screen in a tender tone, holding her hand and leaning over to gently kiss her.

Wally stared, mindlessly infatuated by the image. Without looking away from the screen, she slowly brought up her cassette player and presses the record button.

"_And That Is All…That Love's About…_

_And We'll Recall…When Time Run's Out…"_

The image continued to cultivated her. She looked at the scene itself as a concept of something she didn't understand, but just knew. Something she learned was a happy feeling called '_love._'

"_That It Only… Took A Moment… _

_To Be Loved…_

_A Whole… Life… Loooooong."_

Wally just sat there, held spellbound even after the song ended. It seemed so warm, so safe, so full of kindness and caring. To hold another's hand, feeling all of their warmth run through you. It seemed like the greatest thing in the universe, having someone give themselves to you and you to them, giving each other all your emotions and feelings.

She became so lost in thought, that she realized she was holding her own hands, the cold of her metallic hand grasping her flesh snapping her back to her senses. She suddenly became away of the void of isolation instead of her warm fantasy.

She lowered her hands with an audible sigh, lightly rubbing her arms, wondering how something like that could exist. What is beautiful here anyway?

She grabbed her bag and headed outside, letting a sad fleeting whisper fall from her lips.

_"Nothing." _

* * *

The hot sun disappeared below the horizon and gave way to a remarkably purple evening. Hal sniffed around outside the truck with Wally as she cleaned out her bag. Having shed her shirt, the boisterous air caressed her scarred wrapped chest, giving her a wave of pleasant goosebumps. After a long day, this was among the only forms of physical comfort she knew, even over sleeping.

A small hole in the brownish purple clouds opened up. Taking notice, Wally paused and looked up only to become held captive by a sight she has seldom beheld; the polluted clouds had parted to show the darkness of outer space. A void of incomprehensible vastness, and the realm of existence for the billions upon billions of stars, shining all at once and lighting up the sky like diamonds.

She'd never seen a starry night sky, at least not one with stars that seemed bright enough to shine through the haze. It was beautiful, like seeing the universe for all it was.

The word beautiful struck her as she remembered her recorder. Twisting her arm around to press the play button, the soft and loving tune of _It Only Takes A Moment _played out.

With the song in the background and the starry sky above her, she allowed her mind to wander, remembering the ideas of beauty, companionship, and love. It must a wonderful thing, like the rarity of a clear night sky. Something so inviting and amazing like the infinite reaches of space.

Looking up to the sky with a forlorn expression, she gently wrung her hands close to her body.

"_Maybe…" _She thought, "_Beautiful is up there."_ Wally Imagined how beautiful love must be. Wonderful. Heavenly. Unreachable…

As comforting and inviting as the song and sky's words were, she silently disagreed with them. They say how great a thing love could be, yet it was just like the stars, something that she could never actually feel, grasp, or hold. It wasn't something in the air she could just catch like. There was nothing here on this world to make one feel so loved, Wally was just one girl (most likely the only one left) stuck on a lonely planet with no one knowing of her existence.

She couldn't help but begin to feel bitterness towards the sky. Seeing a such rare, beautiful sight did nothing but reminded her that she could never treasure it personally. She somberly looks up into the sky with innocent eyes of an abandoned child…

_"Maybe… Love… is up there."_

She felt something all too familiar, something she hadn't felt since the day she lost any contact to humans. She felt this way when losing her fellow workers. She began to look back as far as her memories could reach. Certain images of faces she once knew, parents who brought her to this world, fading out into nothing. She couldn't remember who they were or what happened to them. She knew she had been orphaned, raised in this ugly world by the brutal hands of nature with only workers to care of her, until they all vanished. She was only taught to read, speak, survive, and collect trash. Nothing else and nothing more. Just work until she joined the fallen workers who died spent and worked to death.

And so she worked like she'd been told to, unfazed by her dead and dying coworkers, even as they began slaughtering each other. All she could do was run and hide, and do what she could do to clean up. Do her routine, her directive, her down to earth job until she died, a purpose she was unwillingly given. She never realized how bad this feeling was, over the long untold years of her life on this world until now… she was all alone…

Wally snapped back into reality. She could barely hear her music over a raging howls of wind and felt her skin tingle from fast-blowing cold air. She noticed the winds were fast now, the hole in the sky now gone. She looked around to assess her surroundings.

On the night side of the horizon, something was amassing in the distance. It was big, and growing upwards, forward, and fast. An enormous wall of dust was headed straight for the city outskirts and towards her home. A sandstorm, darkening the sky in its wake.

She hastily cleaned the rest of her bag and closed the hatch, but froze when she heard barking outside. She lowered the ramp again, "HAL!" He shot inside, just as the first clouds of dust started blowing into the truck. Hal plowed straight into her, and she clumsily managed to yank dawn the lever before they went tumbling back.

Groaning and pushing Hal off her, Wally slumped against the wall they hit and let out a deep breath. Hal pulled himself up and stumbled over to Wally, licking her face and forcing a giggle from her mouth.

Pulling back, he gave Wally a pleading look. Remembering that she hadn't fed him or herself yet, Wally stood and found a stack of BnL sponge-cakes, a canister of collected rain water, and canned beans. She unwrapped the cake for Hal and he greedily bit it away from her, nearly taking off her hand in the process. With her beans and water, she opened a small compartment in her prosthetic arm, containing small hand tools. She scans the collection before pulling out a knife. The can opened with relative ease and as she began to shovel food down her throat, downing the can in several quick gulps.

Soft snores reached her ears as she noticed Hal already knocked out cold. Tired and exhausted Herself, Wally decided to turn in for the night as well.

She removed her goggles from her neck, and in one well-practiced movement slid the joint off of her prosthetic arm and delicately placed it on a nearby shelf. Sleeping with it was extremely uncomfortable, it dug into the lump where her forearm used to be and left her feeling sore in the morning.

She switched the Christmas lights off, blackness filling the interior of her home as she slipped into her hammock. She punched her pillow a few times before snuggling into her very loved quilt, letting its musky scent fill her nose. All is still as she was lulled to sleep by the wind wailing around her home. A sudden loud shriek of wind nearly had her falling out of her hammock. The truck shielding her groaned in protest at the sudden force, sending a chill down her spine. She lay wide awake as the night darkens and the sandstorm worsens. The sub-zero cold begins to seeps through the walls, as it often did on nights like this. She curled up against the cold like a baby. Her only source of warmth and comfort was herself_._

A goose bump riddled arm reached out from the warmth of her covers and felt its way blindly to her cassette player, weakly jabbing the play button before the gentle song played. And though the music reminded her that she could never requiting her loneliness, the soothing song was the only thing that felt like a mother cuddling a child, or a loved one comforting her to sleep.

And it did just that. She gently pushed the nearest shelf and rocked her hammock like a cradle, closing her eyes and drowning her hearing into the song. She was given peace over the hellish gale-winds howling outside.

Eventually, exhaustion prevailed over her as Wally finally slept.

* * *

**Why has almost every chapter so far had angst? **

**Shoo angst, shoo!**

**I swear I'm not trying to make Wally all dark/depressed before just switching back to kawaii uguu adorable Wally.**

**She just needs to take a break from her immaturity every once in a while to remember the seriousness of her situation.**

**Remember to review! *shrivels away***


	4. A Single Plant

_**WALL****·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**_

* * *

A warning sound went off, disturbing the silence of the truck's dark interior. Wally's pacemaker flashed red from underneath her quilt, reading: _"WARNING! CHARGE LOW!"_

Wally moaned, stirring in her hammock. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. She tried to move, but just fell out of the hammock, crashing to the metal floor with a resounding thud. Still half asleep, she tried to figure out where exactly it is she landed in the dark room. Not fully conscious enough to remember her detached prosthetic arm, she tried to push herself up with both arms, only to fall forward on her face.

_"This is gonna be a bad day…" _She groaned into the cold floor.

* * *

Feeling her way across the floor, she miraculously enough was able to find the lever to the ramp. Using her body weight, she pulled it down only to be met by a sudden unpleasant sensation stabbing her eyes. The suns rays poured in blinding her, followed by the sting of cold wind against her bound chest, and the loud roar of the ramp still lowering. At least she was up now and could charge her pacemaker.

She didn't fully remember why she had one to begin with. But long ago she knew some people's bodies didn't work properly, and often hearts had to be either bio-mechanically repaired or replaced with prosthetics. As long as she could remember, she's had this heavy device implanted above her breast that kept her heart running. All she had to do was keep it charged and she'd stay alive.

Now outside, Wally flipped open a control panel to the truck as she held a long cable attached to her pacemaker. In one fluid movement she plugged it in, and the generator activated from the new plugged device, transferring energy from solar panels mounted on her truck's roof, and in an instant, the electrical charge zapped her awake. Now fully conscious and charged, she shook off the last bits of sleep and walked back inside to prepare for the day.

It'd been the same thing for 18 years, but it's the only thing she could really do. It gave her a sort of purpose. But she could use a little more humans to talk to, or at least a new routine. Remembering the film from last night, she shrugged off her thoughts of that possibility, her life as a garbage girl is probably all she'll ever know.

She'd zoned out so much she accidentally stepped on Hal's tail.

Hal yelped loudly and the noise caused her to scream shrilly in surprise. Once her pacemaker settled down, she leaned down to him, cooing and apologizing. He seemed alright though. Wally found him as a starving puppy, wondering through the trash mountains. He'd been badly cut up by various sharp objects, and she'd only barely saved him from a landslide. _Hal_ was on his name tag. She took him home, and they became nearly inseparable. Like everything else she found, she'd been very curious about him. Hal turned out to be the same.

She pointed to Hal, and then to the spot behind him, "Stay." She commanded with a stern look. Hal does so and Wally seemed satisfied, "_Good boy!_" She took the opportunity to coo and fawn over him again as his tail thumped wildly on the ground. Suited up, she tussled Hal on the head, supply bag and shovels in hand, before walking off to work.

* * *

_Scoop, shovel, compact. Scoop, shovel, compact. Scoop, Shovel, Compact._

She's not gonna lie, when she wasn't finding new knickknacks, her job was incredible boring. Now at a new spot in town, she shoveled pile after pile of trash into one of the many hydraulic compactors throughout the city. She made as many as 10 cubes a minute, and was ready to make another tower who would eventually join his friends as another monumental skyscraper.

Occasionally, Wally would come across something to add to her bag. One particular item she found she examined with complete bafflement. An article of clothing she didn't recall, a thin strip of cloth with two large sphere-like cups attached to it.

"Hmm..." She slowly examined it for a good second, bringing them close and… over her eyes.

"_Whoa!_" She took the garment off her face and tossed it into her bag. She decided it would make a neat hat.

Later she found even more interesting devices, one that made distant chirping sounds from somewhere, one with a bouncing ball on a string that hit her in the face, and a foam displacement device that knocked her off her feet!

The day dragged on as cube after cube and item after item were stacked away. Wally didn't interrupt this routine all while she worked, until she found a large refrigerator in her path of shoveling.

Wally tried opening it, but It wouldn't budge. So she opened her mechanical to it's tool compartment and pulled out a tiny silver cylinder. Pushing a button, a red beam cut through the fridge door like a warm knife through butter. The fridge's door fell off, revealing something Wally had never seen before.

Small. Green. Biological. Wally looked at it, focusing her eyes on the unfamiliar object. It was a plant, a simple weed.

She decided it looked cute.

"_Oooooh!_" her curiosity peaked as she took in the small thing. It looked so frail, so insignificant, but so _alive_. A tiny bright thing contrasting the ugly brown world around it. It was nothing like any objects she'd ever found before. She felt it was something special, like Hal; something to look after.

She carefully scooped up the plant, and placed it in an old shoe she found earlier. She wiped off a spec of dirt from it, looking at the tiny thing sweetly, it looked, "_Beautiful." _She thought.

Later that afternoon, Wally called it a day. Having found a few more objects to add to her collection, she made her way home, her mind still on the plant she'd found. She thought back to the word she used to describe it, _beautiful._ It truly was something different. But why, she couldn't figure out.

Lost in her thoughts as she reached for the lever, something caught her eye.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Eve-n, and the chapter after that will be official interaction with him**

**YAY PSYCHOTIC BOYFRIENDS YAY**

******(́ಥ◞౪◟ಥ‵) Review my sweets**


	5. Red Dots

_**WALL****·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**_

* * *

"Wha-?"

Wally stared at the bright red circle on the ground that appeared to have materialized out of nowhere. She pushed her UV goggles up to her forehead, forcing her bangs up in the process.

She blinked a few times, maybe she was seeing things. It was moving and flickering, maybe it was another weird object she could add to her collection? But it just didn't seem right, "_What in the world is it?"_

As she slowly reached to touch it, the red circle suddenly moves away from her, causing her hop back in surprise. She stared down at it for a few moments, startled, before a giggle escaped from her.

"_Maybe it's a bug,"_ Wally set down her things as she walked over to the mysterious circle. It moved again, like it was trying to get away from her. She deduced that it was very intelligent; it continuously avoided all of her (sloppy) attacks. She tried blocking it, but it started a slow circle around her. As she tried to twist around and see it without moving, she follows the dot in a complete 360 and fell over. Deciding to sit and feel bad for herself, Wally slumps, but was pulled from her self-pity when she sees it take off again. Small chortles escape from her mouth as she runs, enjoying the game again. It was a fun bright little thing to chase around and blow off steam. It moved down the bridge at high-speed, and Wally ran after it trying to catch up. She playfully chased it down the street and into the open Hudson valley.

Then, unbeknownst to Wally who was distracted by the little red dot, another laser dot appeared behind her, then another, then tens of them, hundreds, thousands of them, all in a giant circle, appearing on the buildings and quickly traveling down them to the ground, streets, and into the dry river. They all move towards a center one, the one which Wally was after.

Having chased this thing in circles, the strange red dot finally stopped in the middle of the deserted valley. "Ah-_ha!_" Wally yelled in triumph. She didn't notice the other red dots enclosing around her.

As Wally reached out to grab the dot, "Huh?" Her hand just grabs at the ground, the dot appearing on the backside of her hand. It was only a light.

The other dots finally triangulate with the center dot. She noticed the ground was shaking and the air was getting hotter.

"_HUH?_" She cried, as she heard a low roar akin to a fiery, mechanical sandstorm. Wally felt heat coming down on her from above, she looked up, and finally saw the source. It looked like the sun was coming right down on her; A ball of fire descending to turn her to ash.

It split into three flaming balls, and they start coming down _fast_.

She shrieked, the noise piercing through air. In panic and reflex, her arms flail and she scrambled away in any direction she could to avoid the incoming heat. The noise had become earth shatteringly loud, roaring and seeming to scorch the air with its intensity. Wally lost her footing on her loose shoes and was blown off her feet. She roughly hit her back and squinted an eye open, seeing stars. As she shook away the blurriness, she saw a column of fire, smoke, and kicked up dirt filling the air along with a deafening sound. Then just like that, the winds died down into a light mechanical hum.

Wally could barely move, so shaken by what just happened.

The dust was thick in the air, the wind that'd been fiercely blowing it away gone. The ground was black, turned to molten glass and causing a strange smoothness to cover the surface.

The thick air cleared quickly, and Wally finally saw the object.

"A r-rocket ship?" She stutters incredulously.

She slowly got up, shaking violently. The spacecraft had three extended engines attached to a tall body, a BnL logo stretched along the side paired with the letters "ARV", printed in bold lettering. Wally cautiously approached, her curiosity getting the better of her.

A whirring sound could be heard, causing Wally to jump and duck down. Near the rear of the ship, the distinct hissing of a hatch opening resounded. From her crouched position, Wally dove towards the nearest rock, hunched down on her knees and peaking over the boulder. Something began to lower from the opening, a 6ft long cylindrical capsule made of translucent metal. Wally noticed it was covered with frost, as if it were emerging from a subzero freezer. A large mechanical arm was lowering it, setting it down to levitate a few inches from the ground.

It looked almost like a cryo-tube, yet it had no seams along its surface to form any kind of opening as though it were one solid piece. A holographic keypad appeared on its surface. Through the tinted layers of frost, Wally could make out a silhouette within. It's shape oddly enough resembled something akin to a body, or an object with long and uneven curvatures. It appeared this capsule was holding something, or _someone_ inside.

Wally continued to watch on in fascination, sinking back behind her cover every time a loud noise was made by the machines. A smaller robotic arm emerges from the mechanical arm, punching in codes to the capsule's keypad. As the last code was entered, the capsule emitted a soft drone, getting louder and louder, like it was getting ready to-

**_"PSSSSSSSSHHHHHT!"_**

Wally nearly jumped out of her skin. Foggy air pooled around the pod as the hatch opened. She shrunk back down behind her rock, cowering.

Seconds go by without a single sound, drawing in a notion for Wally that all was clear. She hesitantly peeks over, the steam slowly fading to show...

A human, reclined and rapidly thawing inside the cryo-pod. It was unmoving and lifelessly, but upon closer inspection, she could see the rise and fall of a chest. As chunks of ice fell away from its form. The steam cleared and her eyes slowly widened as they took in the sight before her.

The human inside the pod that just opened, was a young male, and he was the most beautiful thing ever.

* * *

**aw shit son, Eve-n's comin' to town.**

**Sorry This is so short. I cut it from the next chapter because fuck you thats why (◕ ‿ ◕✿)**


	6. EVE·N

_**WALL****·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**_

* * *

Eve-n laid in his thawed out cryo-pod in deep sleep, body still reclined. While he did in fact look like a soaking wet pruned mess, Wally saw only an angle. An angel with dripping, chopped, wavy vanilla-white hair that stuck to his sharp, angular face. He was what anyone could imagine as a perfect looking person: soft looking cheeks, a pointed nose, defined jaw, and strikingly pale skin that looked smoother than the even finest memory foam. Or even Styrofoam.

Either way, Wally sighed dreamily, resting her right cheek against the charred rock.

He suddenly stirred, awakening from suspended animation. Opening his sleep clouded eyes, he turned over to sit up. At that very moment, Wally was suddenly transfixed upon the purist blue eyes she'd ever seen. Eyes that were bluer than any marble she'd ever found.

He slowly stepped out onto the blackened ground as he silently took in his surroundings. He stood 5'9, and could easily tower over Wally's meager 5'2. He looked clean, healthy, and fresh from a long slumber in cryo-sleep. Holding his arms out, he stood still as a blast of air hit him head on. He barely even flinched, and within seconds he was dry. He appeared to be young, maybe around 18 or 19. He was wearing some sort of hi-tech, almost skin-tight outfit. He donned a shirt that zipped up to his neck and extended to his hands and fingers, matching the curvature of his athletic body. His pants were simple, starting loose at the top, and tightening as they reached his ankles, covering his feet where it became a more solid material. He had an impressive utility belt equipped around his waist, with state-of-the-art foldout holo-pads, bio-scanners, and a variety of scientific equipment securely strapped on. Down his spine, he a had built-in anti-gravitational servos, and strange boots strapped on his legs. He was dressed in all white, matching with his now dry hair that stuck up sideways in a soft cowlick.

Wally watched in amazement as translucent nano-wires pulsated in his suit's circuitry, adding a wondrous technological air to him.

Eve-n's fingers lightly tapped in a code on the cylinder he'd just emerged from. In a less than a second the pod began separating into pieces, folding into each other and shrinking until the entire thing was a mere pocket-sized cylinder. Wally was dumbstruck, gaping openly. He casually placed the cylinder into one of his many side pockets, pulling out a holo-pad from his utility belt and scanning the area around him.

Wally was captivated by his impossible image. He moved around with such fluid motion, as if he were walking on air itself. Even the pollution didn't dare leave a single microbe of dust on his all-white figurine. The sterility surrounding him was like an aurora of his own light, making it almost painful for Wally to look at him. It was like staring into the sun. Having seen nothing but this Earth's ruined landscape and its mountains of trash for so long, she'd grown accustomed to the simplicities that past humans had left. The ugliness of the destroyed environment around her made her feel out of place, her universe was shattered.

He was to her the honest to god definition of _"Beautiful..."_ She sighed yet again, tilting her head with a love-struck smile. Time seemed to slow down as she felt a slow build of something inside her, a sense of warmth and longing that ran through her. Feelings of instantaneous adoration and affection she had never felt before.

The ship's robotic arm retracted, and she was snapped out of her trance by the sudden noise. She ducked back behind her cover, unsure of what exactly the machines were doing.

Peeping back up, she kept her eyes on the male, who had moved further away from the ship. Suddenly the same whirring sound from earlier could be heard, the engines firing up.

_"The ship!" _She screeched in her head.

Wally ran to escape the approaching blast of the launching spacecraft, but unfortunately was yet again blow over by the wind as the ship achieved lift off. A pillar of fire and smoke engulfed the surface, and Wally was blown a few meters away, over her head several times. after a few moments, the roar and heat of the engines got quieter as the ship climbed higher and higher into the polluted sky, before it disappearing completely.

Having survived twice from being burned and blown away, Wally was nearly quaking in her boots. She raised her head from her duck and cover position, making sure it was safe. She relaxed as she found that all was calm again.

_"Wait! The angel!"_

She looked around the dissipating clouds of smoke and dust, letting out a small breath as she spotted him a few hundred feet away. He was okay, still gracefully surveying the ground as if nothing happened.

Eve-n stopped for a moment, looking up at the direction the spaceship took off as though he were waiting for it to leave. He looked around him before rising into the air, spinning lightly, his antigravity boots glowing and emitting no sound.

"Whooa!" Wally whispers in hushed awe, much like a child. She is even further fascinated by him, "_He can fly?"_

He stopped spinning, his suit now changed into something more sleek, like it was supposed to move fast. In the blink of an eye, he fluidly whirled off into the distance. Like a bird, eager to fly after breaking away from a long slumber, he felt the need to feel free.

He whipped around, doing aerobatic circles, rolls, and loops. Wally stared wide-eyed at the display of such grace and his power of flight. She hesitantly followed him, trying to keep up to his incredible speed as he almost goes supersonic after finishing a high loop. He made a low pass over her, near the spot he took off. Luckily he didn't notice her, leaving her in the dust of his wake.

He moved so flawlessly, quietly and smoothly; like he was dancing in the sky, his white hair whipping wildly behind his head. Wally carefully pulled down her goggles from her forehead, hanging them around her neck as she absently wipe away the dust that had most likely gathered.

"Awwh," She silently cooed, love drunk at the sight of him swimming through the air at high speed, leaving beautiful contour trails in his wake.

After swift movements around the trash towers, he hoverd over the spot he started from, floating flawlessly to a stop on the ground. He touched down like he was a great dancer at the crescendo of his performance.

His hidden audience of one, still behind a large boulder, gazed upon him with large longing innocent eyes. As she watched his dance through the air, she felt as if she danced along with him, like those in the movie she saw last also wondered if she could hold his hand. "_Maybe even hug him?"_ She wondered, thinking deeply back to her movies.

Only now did Wally finally understand the meaning of 'falling in love.' Like the scene of _It Only Takes A Moment,_ she was now in love.

She was too oblivious to notice her hands clipping away a piece of rock from the boulder. It hit the ground ever so lightly, a drip of a pebble…

_KABOOOOM!_

It happened too fast. The rock she was hiding behind exploded in a bright blue flash with a deafening crack of thunder.

Seen from afar, it formed a tiny mushroom cloud. From her truck, Hal awoke from his disturbed slumber; yawned once, and lowered his head back down.

* * *

Eve-n stared down the direction where the sound came from, his high-frequency hearing had detected movement behind him. Instinct kicked in and he'd whipped around in a millisecond with a high-powered plasma rifle at hand, and had aimed where there was now a crater in ground. His eyes were now shielded by a polarized visor and a holographic Heads-Up-Display (HUD), activated by his gun's wireless targeting system. Behind the digitized mask, his blue eyes were now apathetic and cold, like the eyes of a trained soldier. His clothing had melted away from its sleek form and transformed to a rock hard armor.

Eve-n waited for the smoke to clear, to verify what the immediate threat was and if it had been satisfactorily vaporized.

He didn't want anyone or anything watching his joy flight. They were the only fun he ever got on his missions to Earth. After being in hibernation for long periods of time, he had to shake the last bits of cryo-sleep out of his system. And as fast as the instant thawing was, he was still never fully awake and reactive. The last thing he needed was to be jumped or spied on.

The smoke cleared, his weapon still trained on his invisible target. He neither moved nor blinked. Only a small part of the bolder was still standing, but was now inscribed with a giant, smoldering, three meter wide hole, its edge's glowing red-hot and turning to glass from the ionized blast.

_"At least my reflexes are still sharp."_ He thought to himself as he holsters his plasma rifle to his leg strap with practiced flips, Clint Eastwood style. his HUD deactivates, and his visor dematerialized into thin air. His eyes were now blue and void of any intention on killing. He shook his arms out as his clothing returns to normal.

He returned to scanning the environment around him, in a gracious state once again. He hadn't noticed the terrified human girl bundled up behind what was left of the bolder, trembling uncontrollably from having missed death by a fraction of an inch. With her thumb and forefinger, she extinguished a small flame in her hair.


	7. The Garbage Girl

_**WALL****·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**_

* * *

Eve-n was scanning everything everywhere he went, using a small paper-thin electrophoresis holo-pad that emitted rays of blue light, forming a laser grid upon any object he came across. It processed their material make-up, verifying if it had any biologic content. So far, he hadn't found anything yet. Nothing but three processing beeps followed by an "_Identified: Specimen Negative"_ ping from his scanner.

He'd started scanning farther from the landing site into Sector _NA-001 _than he normally did. He was to survey from outskirt to outskirt, trying to find what he was looking for. But he'd have to do it fast, he was only given two weeks to scout out 500 square kilometers of barren land.

But really he was only moving fast because he couldn't stand two weeks on this polluted rock of a planet. He could enjoy a quick flight, but not the sandstorms, extreme temperatures, or the thick chemically tainted air. He couldn't imagine what kind of person could survive out here.

That said person followed not too far behind him, as Eve-n made his way into the ruins of the Manhattan battery.

* * *

Wally kept her distance and stayed well hidden in the cover of shadows and trash piles, staying safely behind him for the past couple of hours.

She'd finally stopped shaking from almost being blown to smithereens when she worked up the courage to peak from the smoldering bolder, only to see him gone. Her instincts told her to stay as far away from him as possible, but something inside her told that this is the first human she has seen since as far back as she can care to remember. Her inquisitiveness drew her to him. Sure, he might be hostile, but its better than being totally alone. Besides, she was having the opportunity to have something called _"social interactions"_ for the first time in her life, and with a male no less! So having once again surrender to her curiosity, she cautiously followed him.

His scanner again turned up negative on some pillars of a steel structure in front of him. Ignoring the budding signs of irritation, he moved on. Wally followed after he was out of sight, careful not to make a sound or give away any sign that signified she was there. So that meant walking on tip-toes and holding her breath most of the time.

But now she was dealing with another problem in her mind. How was she going to approach him and to introduce herself _without _dying?

Wally's thoughts were interrupted by sudden alarm when she saw Hal approaching said male. Hal had been searching through car tires in an automotive junk yard not far from where they were now, and must have caught sight of him. She shook her head and held out her hand to beckon him back. But Hal went on, striding down the piles of trash towards Eve-n.

"Oh no." she whimpered, ducking behind her cover and expecting the worst. She shielded her eyes with the palms of her hands, unsure of what to. But she_ had_ to do something, she wouldn't be able to just stand and watch her companion get blown u-

_BOOMM!_

A burst of plasma engulfed the spot where she last saw Hal. Wally gasped, hands coming down to cover her mouth before her gasp turned shrill and announced her presence. She stared numbly at the cloud of dust, mouth still covered, as she felt tears prickle her eyes.

* * *

Eve-n had whipped around instantly with his plasma rifle, the cold stare on his face trained towards the sound that had mildly startled him. This was the second time he's had to do this, it's starting to get to him that there is something drawn to his presence, and he wasn't going to let whatever it is continue to keep him spooked. So the best solution would always be to destroy whatever unnerved him.

His suite had automatically changed at the firing of his gun. Through the smoke, a lone canine emerged from the blackened crater, totally unscathed.

Hal shook off last bits of dust and debris from his fur as he approached the human, his tail wagging. Eve-n lowered his weapon, an intrigued smile on his face. He holstered his gun and pet Hal, armor retreating.

"Amazing, a real canine!"

She slowly sneaked a peek over the tires, not only astonished that Hal had survived, but that the boy had taken a liking to her dog, examining him like he'd never seen a real live mutt before.

"How interesting..."

Wally listened to his voice, he had the very sweetest sounding voice she'd ever heard, one that rose and fell in smooth harmony like music.

Hal was getting his head scratched and rubbed, his tail thumped wildly. He licked Eve-n playfully, who in turn chuckled lightly. Wally released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, profoundly relieved her dog had managed to befriend a deadly male human, and not just be killed after already surviving his first attempt.

She allowed herself to a small laugh in her relief.

_Very. Big. Mistake._

Faster than her mind could process what was being shot at, Wally's cover exploded into a blue ball of fire, the blasts making her eardrums ring violently.

* * *

Having detected a soft human vocal source behind a pile of tires (a giggle as loud as a scream to Even's hearing enhancement), he instantly realized he and the dog were not alone. And worse, that they were being watched.

In precision and speed, he drew his plasma rifle and quickly unloaded to where his HUD's sonic detection systems had tracked the source of the sound: behind a pile of tires. A girlish shriek sounded when he fired.

Eve-n spotted another life form. Presumably and astonishingly, it was a human that'd been stalking him. It was cowering towards the nearest cover. In a few shots, he blasted the stacks of garbage it could use to hide.

* * *

Panicking beyond measure, Wally's instincts kicked in as she cowered away to the nearest cover, only for it to be destroyed in a fiery blue mess. Blinded by fear, she made a run for it, but found herself at a dead-end, realizing that all the places to hide had been blown up.

* * *

He finishes off blasting away the last tire stockpile.

"G_otcha."_ He had the unknown human trapped. With no place to run or hide, she panicked and dropped to the ground, curling up like a baby and shaking in total fear as she held her arms above her to shield her from any incoming attacks.

He stopped shooting, keeping his weapon locked to her.

"You!" He shouted at her, any tenderness in his voice was now as cold and hostile as his eyes. "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

Wally didn't answer. She was too terrified and was trembling too hard. The only noise coming from her were her shuddering breaths. He stepped closer, never taking his eyes or weapon off her.

"I said who are you? _Respond!_" Again, she didn't say anything. "_ANSWER ME!_" The clear rage and anger in his voice made her jump violently. She listened faintly to his voice's echo, willing the tears gathering in her eyes to go away.

She simply sat there and waited for the shot that would finish her off. They stood in this stance for what seems like hours. Him, nostrils flaring and breathing heavy, and her, eyes squeezed shut and sucking in shaky breaths of air. She tried to think of anything and everything that wasn't the laser pointed a few inches from her head.

But still nothing happened. However the fear gripping her was convincing her that she was as good as dead.

Not wanting to die without another look at the boy before her, she risked a peek at him.

Very slowly, she raised her head from under her hands, still trembling and curled up like an cowering child. The smoke was slowly clearing, but she could make out her attacker's white silhouette, pointed and bulky looking from his bionic armor.

She she stared at his covered feet, she then trailed her eyes up from the ground to a pair of anit-gravity boots strapped to his calfs. She continued up to toned thighs that could probably defeat her with one kick. She looked up to see a very attractive male torso. The hardened muscles of his abdomen were visible through the skin-tight exo-suit. She glanced higher, but her ears blushed a dark red when she accidentally met his gaze. Directing her gaze elsewhere, she found herself staring up to the barrel of his plasma rifle that was now less than a few centimeters from her forehead. Power cell glowing, fully charged.

He was standing directly in front of her in a combat stance, his rifle aimed right between her eyes. Her muddled mind eventually blocked out the gun entirely, focusing solely on that fact that she was seeing him up close.

She continued up, from his strong arms and shoulders up to his neck where the suit met skin under his jaw, and to his sharp face hardened with the look of an experienced killer. His windblown white hair was still slanting up vertically, and his eyes were shielded behind a dark reflective visor, making his expression unreadable. But behind the mask was an emotionless face. He looked her over, and after a few tense seconds, his visor and suit deactivate. At the sight of his blue eyes again, time slowed down for Wally as she silently admired the beautiful color. The smoke had finally cleared and the sunlight was reflecting off of his white suit. Wally decided then and there he was extremely attractive, and that also that he could probably break every bone in her body. But he was even more alluring in this dangerous state.

Eve-n now had a clear view of the cowering human girl before him as the smoke dissipated. Judging from her weathered, humble attire, she was a worker; he also noticed a faded BnL logo on that familiar yellow coverall. He realized she was an actual surviving BnL cleanup worker, or at least a descendant of one who was wearing a scavenged uniform. In other words, a garbage girl.

Looking over her pathetically weak physical state and noted that she was not armed. She seemed as harmless as a fly. However he didn't loosen his stance a bit. She had followed him, even more the reason to consider that there was a possibility of her intending to turn on him. He was ready to blast her if he decided she was a threat. He could kill her with his bare hands if he wanted to, his advanced skin-tight suit had neural controlled strength actuators as thin as the cloth, acting as an exoskeleton and giving him near-superhuman strength and reflexes, not including the bone and muscle enhancements he was given during training. Since this pathetic girl was rail thin, he could most likely break her in half. She had some muscle, but barely anything compared to him.

But he didn't feel too concerned to kill this poor helpless female; there was something about her before him…

Their eyes made contact with one another. She saw the utter existence of pure awe and wonder in the laser-like stare of his crystal clear blue eyes, and he saw the utter innocence in her large fear-ridden hazel eyes. He lets his instincts to kill drain from him, but kept himself in a defensive position to take action.

"Is this your mutt?" He asked Wally, his voice calm.

She didn't know what to say, wasn't he just about to kill her? Wally realised Hal had approached from behind him. She nodded timidly, and nearly stopped shaking altogether. She slowly reached out for Hal. He pulled out his holographic scanner again and activated it on Wally, still with his rifle trained at her and in a defensive stance. She looked down startled when bright light shone on her. Three beeps and a negative ping sounded, _"What was that for?" _she thought. Is he looking for something? Because whatever it is, she wasn't it. But before she could say anything, he holstered his weapon and walked away without saying another word. Wally just sat there on the charred ground, completely dazed from the sight of him up close.

"_He Looked At Me!" _She thought, nearly falling backwards from her sitting position.

Yanking Hal's head into her arms and squeezing it to her chest, she sighed lovingly at his retreating figure. She didn't even get to say hello, but at least he let her live another day.

"_Well that's a start."_

* * *

It was sundown shown through the windows of the abandoned shopping center. The quietness was sweetened by the humming sound of Even's anti-gravity boots as he glided his way through the building in fluid motions. He touched down and walked on. Not to far behind his, the silence was broken again by the racket of Wally rifling through the trash, her heavy-duty boots kicking up dust and trash everywhere she went as she struggled over a garbage pile. Eventually she made it, and quickly caught up to the person she was following. However she was cautious enough to stay as far out of his way as possible now that he knew she was here. She still felt fortunate enough to be alive after he'd tried to kill her. Yet she was still too drawn to him like a lost puppy.

Even knew the garbage girl wasn't an incredible threat to him, but her following him everywhere he went was irritating him, she was a distraction from his directive. He searched through the shopping center lobby as Wally sat atop a flight of stairs, watching him contently. He suddenly looks at her over his shoulder. She jumped, thinking he was going to shoot her, but she ended up falling backwards into the rows of carts behind her. Now the situation has become ridiculously humorous; she was trapped in a moving cart down a flight of stairs, screaming past Eve-n and into the shop's front doors. She hit face first with the avalanche of carts pilling up on her, groaning in pain from hitting her face and in humiliation. At least she was alright.

Even watched in amazement. He'd known she was there, he could hear her footsteps from miles away. So In semi-annoyance, he'd merely shot a glare at the girl, trying to shoo her off, only for it to end in her making a fool of herself. With a pile of a hundred shopping carts pinning her to the front door, a final cart bumped into the pile, making the sliding doors open as if they knew the irony of the situation, and making the carts fall on top of her. He shook his head in utter disbelief at the site. "Wow." was his only response as he tried to move on to the next area. _"A distraction indeed,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the city. It was cloudy and there were no sandstorms in sight, all was peaceful. The bright blue lights from Even's scanner lit up the dark of the dead city. Wally sat atop a giant spherical oil container cross-legged. She rested there, gazing lovingly at the boy who was doing exactly what he'd been doing since he first arrived, scanning. He was scanning a run-down fuel processing plant in the city center for any signs of what he was looking for.

Eve-n reached a flat area, not to far from Wally's position. He knew she was there, but didn't bother with her. After his first day on Earth, he decided to call it a night. He pulled out the cylinder that was his downsized cryo-pod. He pushed a button in the middle and dropped it. Before it even hits the ground, it expands into its former, full-sized pod instantly. From afar, Wally flinched at it, as if it was going to explode and kill her. She wasn't one for surprises. The pod opened up for him, and he lied down in it, stifling a small yawn. He briefly glimpsed at Wally eying him from the fuel tank before the pod closed, he dozed off into much-needed sleep.

Seeing the opportunity to get another close look at hm, she stepped down carefully from the tank, but failed miserably when she clumsily slips and falls head over heels. It was about 10 feet, but the piles of trash seemed to cushion her fall. However, loud metallic crashing sounds and her cry of surprise echoed through the night. She fell face forewords, now having a few new bruises to look forward to, but she'd had far worse injuries before. She looked over the pile trash in front of the building where the male took shelter. He hadn't heard her; well, it should be safe. She tip-toed her way over to his pod. It was made of a translucent metal, but strangely no seam lines stuck out, _"So how could it be one solid piece?"_ she thought to herself. It must have been some form of nanotechnology, allowing different pieces of matter to fuse or separate at the atomic level. The glassy appearance turned was turning a foggy white, and she could only see through the upper half of the container. She stared through the barrier longingly at him. He looked so peaceful, his serious expression gone from his face. She pressed her face and hands on the container, vexed by his image.

She hesitantly backed away. How was she going to communicate with him? Since she has been nearly killed by him a couple of times, she thinks she shouldn't introduce herself directly. Just being near him was tense enough.

"What should I do?"

She tapped her fingernails together, looking around as if an answer was lying around somewhere on the ground, which turned out to be the truth. She spotted something in the trash pile nearby, a toilet rim and mop. "Hmm," She looked at them thoughtfully then looked back to the male. They kind of look like him in a way, the mop's white strands like his hair and the rim like his head.

"Aha!" She had an idea. Wally began rifling through the trash, searching for whatever else she could find; Hal just lay down on the ground nearby, watching his mistress pull out her tools, getting to work on her first real attempt to communicate with the boy. As Hal eventually dozed off, Wally worked through the night.

Come morning, Eve-n woke up, he had a peaceful-enough rest. The pod opened up automatically as soon he was conscious. He stepped out; watching apathetically as it shrunk back to pocket-size. He was ready to continue his mission, but…

"Huh?"

He stopped at the site of something before him. Some contraption resembling a work of art: a statue made of scrap metal, the arms and legs made of welded tubing, and spray painted white. There was a rim with a mop on top of it as a head, with two Christmas tree decoration balls dangling in the center, blue like his eyes. He realized it was a poor rendition of himself. He was bewildered of how this thing got here.

"Strange." he said to no one in particular as he took in the image of the thing. Still confused, he shrugged it off as he walked past it to continued his job.

Hiding behind a rack of pipelines, Wally's heart sunk as she watched her masterpiece get rejected.

She slaved over that thing for hours, trying to get it done before sunrise. He seemed to show that he wasn't impressed with it, and she spent all night in the dark, for nothing. She immaturely pouted, scolding herself for not doing a better job, but how could she? She never was much of an artist, and she had limited materials and time. But he still didn't acknowledge her in anyway, and sitting there wasn't going to do her any good.

"Dangit." She silently bit out, kicking the pipes dejectedly, only to add to the day's bad start when the pipes came rolling down on top of her. She screamed in surprise as she was grounded by a pile of 100-pound steel pipes. Now her art was worthless, she was pinned down by pipes too heavy to get out from, and… that's _twice_ she's made a fool of herself in front of him.

Wally sighed miserably.

* * *

**LAUGH**

**LAUGH AT MY ATTEMPT HUMOR**

**LAUGH I SAY**


	8. Identified: Specimen Negative

***fingers die* Sorry for any mistakes. I edited like half of this then ate ice-cream and fell asleep.**

**__****WALL****·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

_"Identified: Specimen Negative."_

Eve-n had heard that same responses from his holo-pad all day. Usually, he'd be sent on the yearly reconnaissance missions to verify if the planet is capable of sustaining complex life. But he hadn't found ONE on _any_ mission he'd been sent on.

In his mind, he'd be sent to new worlds for simple joy flights, getting to feel the 'freedom' he imagined would come with this kind of job. He thought he'd be making glorifying discoveries of life on alien worlds, needing only to look and enjoy himself. But the glory was just a empty promise to the job. Having to search countless worlds across astronomical distances for, just for even a tiny trace of life wasn't easy. Nothing was easy for something that only a few privileged humans were allowed to do: going outside of their own generation ships. He could become famous to his people by just bringing back a microbe of a specimen, and he could even goof off if he wanted to. But he has found no life, _at all_, throughout his entire line of work. His drive for fame of becoming the first person to find a habitable world full of lush, green life was waned out by mission after mission, with the same _A1-01_ directive, and the same result: no plants. After a week of searching here on _Earth_ of all places, everything was getting on his nerves.

Eve-n shook his head as he closed the hood of a rusted pick up truck he'd just scanned. He continued his search to enclosed spaces where living things were likely hiding from the harsh environment. He tried not to react when he surprisingly got another reading from inside a toilet booth.

_"Identified: Specimen Negative."_

At the very_ least,_ Earth should have some microbiological development that would be enough to satisfy his scanner and end his silly searching so he could return home. But he was wrong. He groaned in frustration as he closed the door to the port-a-potty, contemplating his thoughts.

Home didn't feel like it had any freedom either. Usually, he return weeks later after traveling in cryo-sleep, debrief useless information, and then he'd end up spending all year training for the next mission in a cramped starship. It was all dull and very routine. After a while, he began to hate traveling onboard the Axiom Reconnaissance in hibernation. Cryogenic sleep felt very uncomfortable to him. Having to freeze and unfreeze hurt his skin, and he worried it would cause permanent damage. He always got confused too, having to wake up weeks later as if nothing had happened. Not to mention it interrupted his aging process. Though he was only 20 years old, he was technically younger by at least a couple of years. He would be frozen for weeks at a time on every mission, thereby slowing his age and prolonging his lifetime.

Getting to and back from his missions were worst parts of his job. Now that this directive was something no one else wanted to do (since no habitable planet were_ ever discovered_), he had to continue his searching by himself without a group of lower-ranking scouts. 'Scouts' are sent to scout a planet's surface once every five years, instead of once a year like him. They always chose Earth, the least expectant of all impossibilities.

_"So why search an already dead planet?"_ Eve-n thought to himself as he became antagonized in search for his next scanning. Eve-n had never seen the old Earth, and he didn't expect to. Ever since he was born on the Axiom, he always dreamed of escaping ship's confined walls, having grown sick and tired of doing the same activities as everyone else onboard. He grew up, got schooled, and trained with his mind-set to the promises of the timeless horizons of space; looking for infinite worlds and skies to fly through, the greatest freedom. Earth was so dead and pointless. And due to the fact that he could only go where he was told, it made him think that there wasn't much freedom in anything. His prolonged life felt like it was going to be trapped in routine, no matter where he went.

His thoughts were interrupted by yet another "_Identified: Specimen Negative_." Eve-n had been scanning the inside a BnL replica of the Apollo capsule. As soon as he heard the negative chime, he slammed the hatch shut, failing to keep his emotions in check.

_"Identified: Specimen Negative."_

All through the day, he got angrier and angrier. Late in the afternoon, he found what he thought would be productive results. Surely there would be something in the cargo hold of an ancient BnL ship.

_"Identified: Specimen Negative."_

_"Aaaagh!_"

Eve-n slammed the cargo doors with all his might, screaming in frustration as he threw his holo-pad over the railing and down to the dried up bedrock. But his actions only fueled the fire. He stomped away off the ship to go find his holo-pad and just call it a day, failing to notice a metallic grating sound behind him.

Before Eve-n could register the tugging sensation on his suit, he was yanked off his feet and pulled into a large circular magnetic disk attached to a cargo crane. His torso, arms and legs immobilized by the powerful magnet.

"What the hell?" he muttered darkly.

It hit him that his suit was magnetized. It was made from nano-fabricated ceramic gossamer, designed as a protective suit for the harsh environments of extraterrestrial planets. It was thin, comfortably smooth, and was almost indistinguishable from Egyptian cotton. However, it was metallic despite it's characteristics.

He tried to budge, but to no avail. Still infuriated, he fidgeted violently and flung around trying to break free. He activated his anti-gravity servos, trying to fly away or maybe swing with enough momentum to break free. He almost made it, but the magnet was far too strong, "_What idiot puts up a magnetic crane for lifting when you can't take it off!?"_ He thought, cursing all sorts of things in his mind.

After a few minutes of trying, Eve-n finally lost whatever patience he had left. He wrestled his hand towards the plasma rifle strapped to his leg. He struggled trying to pry it from it's harness, it also being metallic. But his anger continued to charge his muscles, and he viciously grasped the barrel and aimed for the magnet, lowering it's power so he didn't blow himself up. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The bolt of plasma melted through the magnet, releasing him. His activated anti-gravity boots caught him.

Finally free to release all his rage and anger from the day, he unloaded discharge after discharge of ionized gas projectiles, screaming and cursing at the freighter. He blasted at the hull, the superstructure, and especially the crane. Twice for good measures. One shot hit the petroleum fuel tanks, instantly lighting the ship up in a ball of fire as he continued to fire in blind rage.

The raining fireballs and stray plasma bolts cause nearby ships to explode as well. Eve-n's anger was lighting up the dead valley like Hiroshima.

* * *

Wally watched in terror at the site of the male blowing up five giant ships. She had to avoid flying debris despite her cover and safe distance from the ship, and from_ him_ in this state. Seeing him fully blown enraged made her scared to ever consider approaching him again. Plus, in the week he had been here she'd tried everything to get his attention, only to fail miserably. She still hadn't recovered any confidence since her statue rejection, plus it took her a while to pry herself free from those pipes. She didn't want to go through that again.

He finally stopped shooting, slowly lowing to the ground as his chest heaved. His face that had shown murderous rage just a moment ago now showed nothing. He seemed so lost in thought that he didn't even notice as the ships tilted over each other, creating a fiery domino effect. "_I didn't find a single specimen in this entire damn sector,"_ He had never felt so worthless and inadequate. He slumped down on a large rock with his head in his hands. Wally watched as he clenched his fists, burying his face in his arms.

Concerned, she felt something tug inside her. She couldn't stand to see him so upset, she wanted to go over to him and comfort him however she could. But disturbing him would most likely worsen his mood, and she didn't want to risk getting incinerated because of his fury.

It wasn't till then that Wally noticed a shining blue screen hidden in the burning debris in front of her. Picking it up, she recognized it as his holo-pad. She had seen him throw it near the direction of her hiding spot.

Wally looked between the holo-pad in her hand to the male. She got an idea, one that might actually work. She could return it to him, and maybe she'd even get an opportunity to talk to him, maybe he'll even thank her! She would do anything for him to say at least a few words to her, she'd never even met a boy before. She again looked back to him and to the holo-pad in her hand. She made her decision. She will run the risk of him killing her, but at least she would get be close to him.

_Do it now, or forever be a coward, _She thought as she composed herself with all her courage and slowly shuffled her way over to his side, felling a cold shill run down her spine.

* * *

Eve-n sat there unresponsive. His face buried in his arms, exhausted from destroying the defenseless ship. His eyes stung with frustration. Even if for a moment, he could have just put his energy into flying away, feel free from directives and infuriating readouts. But with his will power vented, there little he could do to ease his pain. He felt for the first time true hatred for his job. He cursed the planets he's ever visited that had no life, he cursed his superiors for selecting him for this meaningless safari, he cursed everything and anything he could. He just wanted to shut off from reality right then and there. He just wanted to be home and away from this hell hole. But he couldn't even look forward to returning home.

He wished he could fly away from this life.

Slow, careful footsteps to his left caught his attention. His sonic detection automatically registered it as the annoying garbage girl who kept following him around. He wanted to just blast the irritating little weirdo on the spot. His plasma rifle lie next him, it's barrel was still glowing red-hot from firing continuously, but it's ion power cell was fully drained and needed to recharge.

He heard another noise; the garbage collector was no more than ten feet away from him, slowly shifting closer. She looked almost terrified, tapping and fidgeting with her fingers as she bit her lip. Eve-n didn't bother with her, she seemed rather harmless to him.

Eve-n then thought about the girl next to him. There was something about her, the way she kept following him and constantly causing distractions. He had nearly killed her the first time they met. He over-defensively presumed she was hostile, but her innocent look and curiosity were the only things present in her eyes. He remembered those eyes, the way she looked at him. She just looked like a lonely human, trailing him like a lost puppy.

He was told all the Buy N' Large cleanup settlements on Earth died out long ago. In the 695 years of reconnaissance, the scouts sent from the _Axiom_ starliner never found a single survivor anywhere. But how is it possible for this living, breathing worker to be here on Earth? Could she be the sole survivor of the long-lost government of this planet?

Maybe she knows. Even better, maybe she knows where to find what he's looking for, she was the only thing he hadn't bothered with yet. He thought of even more questions, like who was she? How did she survive this planet? His blossoming curiosity snapped him out of his gloomy thoughts.

She was now only four feet away, shifting awkwardly. It was clear that she wanted to speak. Finally! He can do something useful on this meaningless mission, and satisfy his inquisitive mind.

* * *

"You can_ do this"_ Wally repeated to herself in her head, trying to overcome the butterflies in her stomach.

She was just over a meter away from him. He probably knew she was there, and just didn't had the ability to kill her for the time being. She was neither relieved nor panicked. Wally continued standing next to him in awkward silence, the only sound the crackling fire from the burning ships. She collected her composure, ready to speak. She forgot what she was going to say, but she _had_ to say at least _something_-

"Directive?" The male said, turning his head to face her.

"_Ah!_" She jumped at least five feet into the air at the sound of him speaking and his sudden heavy gaze. She backed up and tripped, falling over onto her back in surprise. She closed her eyes and readied herself to be blown away.

He calmly tried to reach out to Wally. "It is alright. I do not plan to hurt you."

Wally wasn't expecting that to happen. She realized she wasn't dead, but just lying on her back stupidly. She tentatively sat up from the ground, and found herself in direct eye contact with the male for the first time since he arrived. Only this time, she wasn't staring up at the barrel of a plasma gun, nor into the eyes of a trained killer. She was looking at a sincere-enough person with no visible intention of harming her.

He looked at her, awaiting an answer, but his crystal clear blue eyes continued to stun her.

"You are very jittery aren't you?" His voice was soothing, he seemed relatively amused by her small jumps at the slightest of his actions. It finally hits her,_ "He's talking to me!"_

"Directive?" He asks again.

Still nervous, she tried to say something. "Uh… Huh?" Was her only intelligible response.

"You are a garbage collector, yes?" He asks, a slightly professional tone capturing his voice.

"Oh!" She realized what he was saying. "Um… uh… y-yes, yes I-I am." She stutters.

Eve-n almost let himself have a chuckle at the sound of her voice, It was rather high-pitched for someone her age, yet it was distinguishable enough to indicate that she was in her late teens. She had a slight roughness to her voice, as though her throat was wheezy and riddled with years of inhaled dust.

She notices a pile of trash by a compactor. For a moment she stared at it, and realized that maybe she could demonstrate and impress him.

She eagerly yanked out her shovel and proudly scooped the garbage into the broken compactor as swiftly as she could. The compactor ground painfully as the rusted gears tried to compress the trash. Finally it spits out a cube, only for it to slump and fall apart.

"Uh… tadda!" She nervously triumphs over the sloppy cube.

"Oh," He looks at the cube in mild amazement, as if he'd never seen the act of compacting garbage before.

Wally tried speaking, knowing that the ice was now broken. Kind of.

"Um… w-what's your d-d-...dir…ec…tive?" She asks shyly, trying to sort out what English she still remembered.

"My directive?" He points to himself at her question, she nods.

"That's classified" He says coldly, looking forwards.

"Oh," She replies in defeat, mentally smacking herself for asking that question.

Suddenly she remembers the holo-pad he'd thrown. She slowly pulls it out of her pocket and hands it to him cautiously.

"Um… you uh, I- th-this is yours."

He looks at his holo-pad in her hand. He remembered he chucked it over the railing after it drove him to madness, causing him to destroy a boat over not finding what he was after. He hated that he was reminded of it, but the girl didn't know better. He took it from her gloved hand, and examined it. It wasn't damaged, it'd been built tough for frustrating jobs. At least he wouldn't have to go look for it or replace it now.

"Thank you. What is your name?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She looked at him, confused, "My name?" She repeated.

"Yes." He spoke slowly, looking at her expectingly.

She'd never said her given name for as long as she could remember. She remembered it, it was even written on her uniform, but she hadn't said in almost… forever. it'd be hard for her to say it.

"Uh… uhh," Ok, It'd be _really_ hard for her to say it. "W-… Wah-" She took her time. "Wa-… Wa-Wally!" she finally manages to shove it out of her mouth. It sounded strange and foreign in her own voice.

"Wally?" He repeated it perfectly, making her ears turn pink.

The way he spoke her name, the way his voice was. Wally's heart felt so warm, she sighed at the beautiful sound that rolled off his tongue as he said it again.

"Wally", he chuckled lightly, "That's a nice name." He says to her, smiling. She gazes up at him admiringly, lightly swooning.

"My name is Eve-n," He says, pointing to the name patched on his arm, under a single gold bar for the rank of 2nd lieutenant and a green plant patch with BnL Navy - _Axiom_ _E.V.R.E.N._ embedded in it

His name was the most wonderful word Wally had ever heard. She tried to pronounce it, but she wasn't very good with phonetics either.

"Eeeeeeh-?" she repeated the best she could.

"No, Eve-n."

She tried again, "Eeeaah-" She failed again.

He said his name slower, "No it's like this: Eeeeevveee-n."

Now Wally was putting all her effort into pronouncing it right, only to worsen her speech impediment.

"Eeeeevvvvvaaaa-n"

Her slow stuttering made Eve-n suppress a rather unprofessional snort of laugh. She was trying so hard to get it right, and how she pronounced his name with an "A" could even be considered cute. It made her look adorable, she was like a younger sibling trying to pronounce a new word.

Wally was entranced by the sound of his silenced chortle, with his voice it was like music to her ears. He had always looked so serious, and she decided she liked breaking his face into a smile of laughter. She said his name again, this time with her voice's volume and tone in line with his to sound as normal as possible.

"Eva-n!" Still with a low voice.

Laughter continue to escape from his muffled mouth. Her childish voice ranged from a whisper to almost yelling, like she couldn't pick a tone. It was from spending years not speaking in a dead and silent environment.

He collected himself after a few moments. "Alright then, it is Eva-n." He said with a smile on his face, making her even more drawn to him. Now she was on friendly grounds with the first human being she'd spoken to for who knows how long.

It was getting cold. The wind began to pick up, it's growing howl drawing Wally's attention away from Eve-n. The sand at their feet blew with the wind, she recognized that sound. Wind blew from behind Eve-n, she looked past him and sure enough, a column of dust and sand was headed their way, _fast_.

A sandstorm.

"Oh no!" She cries, half-panicking. Her truck was about a kilometer away, and judging from the wind's speed and distance of the cloud, they had less than a minute before it hit.

"Eva-n! We need to go!" She moved to grab his arm and run.

"Do not touch me!" Eve-n warns her, drawing his plasma rifle on her; Wally stopped dead in her tracks.

"Eva-n! Th-there's a storm coming!"

Before he could turn around, the winds hit full force. Eve-n was dumbstruck and nearly blown off his feet. The sand picked up and obscured his vision, his HUD is unable to shield his face. The gale force winds have even extinguished the fires of the burning ships. Eve-n stood disoriented in the blast of air and dirt all around him, and it was difficult not get blown over. Suddenly he remembered Wally standing near him, only for her to disappear in the cloud of dust as the storm hit.

"WALLY! WALLY!" He calls out to her, no response. The wind is roaring in his ears and he can barely see five inches in front of him. Panic began to set in. He didn't have shelter, and the only person who knew what to do was gone. He wouldn't survive this for long.

Suddenly a small and rough hand grasped to his arm for dear life. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there.

"EVA-N!" Wally screams to him over the blasting winds. Her silhouette form appeared in the cloud of dust as a shadow.

"DON'T LET GO! FOLLOW ME!" Wally yelled to him, pulling on her UV goggles to guide them to the only place they could be safe.

* * *

**Aw. Wally got sibling-zoned and didn't even know it. P****oor baby :(**

**As you can see, Eve-n is a sassy overemotional hot-head who tries to act serious. And that's why he and Eve were adorable~~**

**now give me reviews**

**do it u chicken**


	9. Identified: Specimen Positive

** Eve-n/Eve is so adorable. First the'll be all rude in sassy in their head, but then curious, then defensive, the interested, then worried, then sheepish and, omg there so many sides to their character. IT'S A WRITERS FANTASY *confetti rains down***

**__****WALL****·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

The dead silence of the truck's dark interior was shattered by a sudden rush of sand and wind blasting inside. The ramp slowly creaked open as two figures stumbled towards it.

"_In here!_"

Wally lead Eve-n inside, who'd been unsuccessfully attempting to shield them both from the gales. It'd been difficult to even find the truck, but thankfully Wally remembered her most of her surroundings before the storm hit. But walking in 150 Kilometer-per-hour winds was as slow as a crawl. If that had been any further than a kilometer away, they'd be dead by now.

The door sealed shut, and all was calm again; they are safe. The settling dust caused Eve-n to let out a loud sneeze, startling him as much as Wally.

"Are you alright?" Wally asked worriedly. Spending her entire life on Earth, she'd grown accustomed harsh air. However, Eve-n hadn't.

"Yes-" Another loud sneeze escaped from Even before he could recollect himself.

"…yes, thank you." He managed to say, his pride hurt. Sniffing slightly, he looked around the dark inside of the truck. "Where are we?" He asked, not really sure which direction Wally was in.

"Hold on, let me get some light." She scuffled through the dark and managed to reach the stack of batteries for the Christmas lights. She clamped in the cables and the truck was suddenly filled with color.

Her eyes were practically shining at Eve-n's reaction. He was looked absolutely amazed by the site, it was filled to the brim with probably the most ancient objects he'd ever seen. There were racks upon racks of unique appliances, tools, toys, oddities, and knickknacks. The Christmas lights gave the interior of the stuffed truck a glow of invitation and enchantment. He slowly glided down the aisle of the truck, completely awestruck.

"What is this place?" He asked quietly, trying to see everything and wishing he had more eyes.

"This is my home," Wally said proudly, placing her hands on her hips.

Eve-n noticed a corner in the back that appeared to serve as her room. There was a sheet tied to two metal poles, covered with a fluffy looking quilt. At the very corner near the foot of the hammock, a mountain of ancient lead-acid batteries were neatly stacked, powering the lights. Near the other end, a broken down television still played, and next to it was what seemed to be a dog's sleeping pad.

He took in the entire image of the truck's inside. It was only six feet wide, and 90% of this forty foot truck was packed with everything Wally found. This was where she slept, where she ate, and where she sheltered herself.

"Is this, your…" He began, carefully choosing his words. "Living quarters?"

"Yes." Wally said matter-of-factly.

He looked at her for a second, wondering how a person could live in a simple truck and survive the hostile conditions of Earth.

Compared to the living standards of his home on the Axiom, (a nice and sterile executive home reserved for high-ranking starship personnel like him and the E.V.R.E.N. scouts) his residence was four times bigger than this truck, with plenty of stylish furniture, a kitchen with exquisite food-producing replication ovens, a sterile hygiene room with a shower and lavatory, and a soft shape-shifting mattress to sleep in. This _'home' _of Wally's was nothing. It was utterly nothing.

He changed the subject, trying not to think of how low and poor her life was. Instead, he decided to quell his curiosity of the truck's treasures. "So… where did you get these strange objects?"

"I found all of them in the garbage, and collected them." She said. The way she displayed the forgotten treasures of humanity made the truck's interior seem like a whole new world.

"It is incredible." He said, scrutinizing every detail. He jumped at the sound of what appeared to be a singing fish on the wall.

He drew his gun.

Alarmed, Wally rushed to his side. She didn't want any of her treasures destroyed. Or have a giant hole in her truck, for that matter.

"Eva-n, it's alright, it- it's just a fish!"

But he wasn't listening. He merely shoved her behind him when it's tail and head began flapping from side to side. He took aim with full intention of killing this strange fish.

A small "_Yipe!_" escaped Wally as she grabbed his shoulder from behind. "Eva-n! No, no, no! It's ok, it's ok! It's not going to hurt anyone." She reassured him, trying to get him to lower his weapon. He looked at her and back at the fish in unease, but gave in as he holstered him plasma rifle.

"Oh, good," Wally sighed in relief. Her excitement returned and she clapped her hands together giddily.

"There's so much I want to show you!" She said with a smile on her face as she began rifling through the racks to find interesting objects to share. He watched her scurrilously, before silently taking in his surroundings again.

"Here!" She said, suddenly next to him as he jumped. She showed him an eggbeater, but since the eggbeater's technology was hundreds of years old, neither of them had a clue as to what it was.

Eve-n took thoughtfully it as Wally returned to searching for more things. He curiously twisted the eggbeater, fascinated when the top spun. He twisted it's knob faster, and faster, and faster, and fast— the beaters flew off. He held in a gasp as they shot upwards and into the ceiling, sticking in the metal.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He quickly denied, hiding the eggbeater.

Holding a sheet of bubble wrap, Wally bounced up to Eve-n. "Lookie here!" She popped one of it's bubbles and he watched in amazement, it looked icredibly addicting.

"You try." she cheerily offered it up to him. He took it and popped a bubble, tittering to himself. Just as he had guessed, it was incredibly addicting. He began popping the bubbles as fast as he could.

The de-popped sheet fell to the floor as wally handed him another interesting object, a small glass sphere. It shone brightly at the touch of his fingers, startling both of them.

"What the?" Wally took the light from him, and it went out. She tapped it as if it were broken. Experimentally, she gave it back to Even, and it lit up.

"How'd you do that?" she asked, transfixed on the glowing sphere.

"I'm unsure." He said, not really paying attention. Apparently his suit's nano-curcuitry could transfer energy to anything electrical it touches.

Wally shrugged it off as she found an unsolved rubix cube. He took it from her smaller hands eagerly, mildly intrigued.

"Oh, I know!" Wally said. Ecstatic, she rushed over to the VCR, pulling out _Hello Dolly_ and rushed back to Even, who had finished solving the Rubik's cube.

"Oh." She uttered in amazement. She took it from his hand and looked at it, unconsciously handing Even the tape. She just stared at the cube, she hadn't even known what it was for.

"Oh my," Even's voice brought back Wally's attention on him. She saw his worried expression as he looked at the unspooled contents of the cassette in his hands.

"Ah! My Tape!" She panicked, grabbing it from him and trying to think of how to fix it.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" Even tried to apologize, embarrassed and worried he did something very wrong. Quickly and clumsily, Wally's mechanical arm exposed a kind of flathead power tool that rewound the tape. She looked down at it nervously, would it still work? She whipped around and slid it in the VCR, turning on the TV. The static-y beginning made her wring her hands worriedly.

Finally the screen flickered on and the picture's display and sound activated. Wally slumped down in relief at the tunes being played, the scene of the actors dancing to _Put On Your Sunday Clothes _brought solace to her.

Eve-n sat down next to Wally, relieved that the problem he made was solved. He stared at the TV and to her.

"So, what do you think?" Wally asked, gesturing to the projected scene.

"It looks enthralling." He watched the scene with great interest. Wally wasn't really sure what that word meant, but she smiled and assumed it meant something good.

Eve-n scooted closer to the screen, and with a tiny camcorder mounted on his earpiece, recorded the scenes of the actors dancing .

"Very fascinating." He said to himself as he contained to moved closer, examining the movie like a scientist examining a specimen.

"Oh!" Wally jumped up in excitement, and idea in her head. She made her way to the back of her truck, searching for something she found earlier: the metal lid.

"Eva-n, look!"

Eve-n was greeted by the adorable site of her dancing and humming along with the tunes with a trash lid as a hat, how appropriate.

_"…Put on your Sunday clothes there's lots of world out there…!"_

She danced poorly, as if for the first time, but Even couldn't contain himself as he laughed loudly. She was just too cute, almost like a child.

"Now you try." She said politely, spinning to a stop from her last move.

Eve-n was baffled, he'd never danced before. But she continued to smile at him, so he decided humor her. "Alright."

Thinking it to be challenging, he activated his enhanced abilities for his movements. But it was too much speed and too much strength. Wally tried to stay calm and polite, stepping back from his dancing form. But he mimicked her last dance move, spinning like a helicopter.

"Okay stop, stop! Ev-" They crashed into each other, sending Wally back into a wall.

Eve-n stopped gracefully, not even aware he collided into her, however he noticed Wally's missing presence. How could she disappear in a truck?

"Wally?" He asked in confusion.

But he need only look on the ground and against the wall, where Wally was groaning from being struck with such as force. There was even a sizable dent in the aluminum wall behind her.

"I apologize!" Eve-n gasped, moving away the clutter to reach her, "I got carried away, are you injured?"

She seemed unharmed, but her goggles were completely shattered and the beginnings of a black eye were forming. Concerned, Eve-n tried to help her up. "I can repair that for you."

"Oh no, no, no, I-I'm okay. I have spares." She said, getting up and tripping over some of her stuff on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't need assistance?" Eve-n asked as she felt her way along the shelves, tripping and bumping her head into things.

"No, I-I know wher-" A loud thud sounded, "Ouch!" she hit her head against the top shelf, but managed to finish her sentence. "I know where to find my goggles." She found her way to her 'room', where she stumbled towards the shelf with her personal items: new goggles, replacement prosthesis, pacemaker batteries, etc.

"Aha! Problem solved." She triumphed as she slapped them against her forehead with the elastic, only to winced and rub the spot.

"Oh, good." Eve-n let out a breath, relieved that he didn't seriously injure her. Wally was taken back by the gentleness in his voice, the tips of her ears becoming a light pink. He turned from her and focused his eyes around to find something new.

Eve-n found his way to Wally's lighter collection, something that was very new to him. He picked one up, carefully studying its appearance. They were small and rectangular, and seemed to be some sort of metal container. Was it used for something?

"I have no idea what those are." Wally said as Eve-n sat down not too far from her, "I just collect all the ones I find though."

He pressed down on one side, started when it clicked open. Curiously, he flicked down a crescent shaped wheel, it still worked. The lighter sparked, and suddenly Wally and Eve-n were both captivated by the little flame that appeared.

As they stare into the flame, Wally could feel the warmth emitting from his skin. She realized that this was the closest she'd ever been to him. But oblivious to their intimate closeness, Eve-n continued staring at the flame.

Wally took in the image of Eve-n, the brightness emitting from the Christmas lights and tiny flame were glowing on his white figure. She could see a warm glow around his face, and her infatuation for him grew. She tilted her head to one side, her mind lost in vivid blue eyes. She heard familiar tunes playing in the background, the soft ballad of _It Only Takes A Moment_ reminded her of when she stared into the night sky the day before he arrived. It's timeless dark blue horizon twinkled of constellations so mystifying and captivating, and how they beheld the most mysterious things of life that were beyond mortal grasp. It felt like Eve-n was sent by the stars, her silent prayer coming true right in front of her.

She was drawn back to the song that played in the background, the man and woman kissing and holding hands, proclaiming their love for one another. Wally finally understood what the lyrics meant.

Her eyes lowered, down from his eyes, down his arm, to his gloved left hand. It lay limp on the sheet they sat on, mere centimeters from her prosthetic arm. Wally gulped; it seemed so simple in the movie, the man held the woman's hand, telling her everything he wanted to tell.

_"But what if he rejects me? Or worse, decides to shoot me?"_ She thought. It was easier said than done. They we're still in awkward silence, however Eve-n was still distracted by the flame. All things considered— the peaceful situation and setting— she decided to take his hand.

She slowly raised her right arm. Even though it was mechanical, it shook timidly along with her entire body. It made faint clattering sounds as her prosthetic's neural processor registered spiking stimulus patterns of stress in her brain, reenacting the proper effects of anxiety. She mentally scolded her replacement arm for having such a give away to her shyness.

She opens her fingers, "O_k, that's a good first step"_ Now, she just had to reach down… slowly.

Her eyes squeezed shut. She was almost hoping for the best, that he would somehow like her back. She pictured in her mind them being locked in an embrace, an orchestra singing _It Only Takes a Moment_ in the background. The happiest of endings, her dream come true. The thought finally brought out the bravery in her to touch the skin of his fingers…

Eve-n turned his head to Wally, eyeing her questioningly and suspiciously when he saw her reach for him with her eyes closed for some reason.

"What are you doing?"

Thinking she was caught or that she had touched his hand, she pulled her hand back in reflex, half choking half yelping, thinking she was about to die.

"Oh! um- uh, nuh-nothing, noth-thing at all! Yeah that's it! I'm doing nothing at all!" She applauded herself for her quick thinking. She began to fidget, trying to convince him that she was doing something akin to nothing.

Eve-n just looked at her like she was the most bizarre creature he'd ever seen, and sadly he had no idea what Wally was trying to relay to him.

"Alright." he says slowly, wondering what she was up to.

"Oooh." Even was suddenly drawn to the TV as _It Only Takes a Moment_ began playing, preventing him from pondering about Wally's strange behavior.

Wally mentally walloped herself for cowering away from her only chance to intimately connect with Eve-n. When she looked back to him, she saw that Eve-n seemed interested in the movie. Wally sat there in thought, trying to come up with something to reel him into her. He was interested in the things that she showed him, so what hadn't she shown him yet? She'd pretty much shown him everything of her life on Earth in just minutes, and even then there wasn't much to look at. Nothing too lively.

"_Wait, lively! That's it! The plant!"_ She suddenly remembered the garden plant she found earlier, the only thing he hadn't seen.

"Eva-n! I just remembered!" She said, drawing his attention from scanning the scene on the TV.

"I found something a few days ago and I want to show you!"

She rushed over to the shelves, but since the whole truck had something in every one of the hundreds of shelves, she couldn't remember exactly where it was.

"Uh, one second" She said as she continued to frantically search through the shelves. She'd caused too much motion on the racks, and a drum came down on her head, "Ow!" looking up in the direction of where the drum fell, she stumbled back on the drum as she lost her balance.

Eve-n laughed silently at her as she goofily searches around her home. She was, indeed, adorably funny in his eyes, cute even. Especially for someone like her who survived here. He looked at the lighter in his hand, and back at the closing scene of _It Only Takes A Moment_.

He thought of how someone like her could see something so special in the things his people once greedily took for granted, thinking of everything as if it were just some dumb invention. To Wally, she saw things far more than they were, and all of her treasures were proof of just that. To him, this was a place she just _existed_ rather than lived. But he thought that compared to the bleak, and empty apartments onboard his home ship, his life of just _existing_ wasn't that much different from her's— with the exception that she had to fight for her survival on a daily basis, while he was indifferently and effortlessly living very comfortably aboard a safe and sound ship. His life didn't seem so bad compared to Wally's, but strangely, she didn't seem to have any problem about it, for she beheld some form of amazement in the things she saw; new discoveries that she came across everyday that were very beautiful to her, probably including himself.

There was something about Wally that made him more curious, more drawn to her. He was wondering if the things he felt were- wait, attraction? How? She was so far below him in status, not to mention she wasn't much of an attractive female in physical appearance according to male terms. Her face and hair where extremely average, and she barely had any sort of body, as far as he could see.

He is a naval vegetation scout for the _Buy N' Large_ star-liner fleet, and she was just a custodian for a government that no longer existed- a mere garbage girl. How could such unlikely people create such a connection?

He lit the lighter again, the small flame flickering to life once more.

The flame reminded him of the things he remembered as beautiful. The warmth of being loved or loving someone, like the way his parents cared for him when he was young, the way him mother and father cared for each other. But then he remembered the beauty of the stars as seen from the Axiom.

He loved them as much as he loved to fly. They were the greatest things that brought him warmth, but he didn't know why. It wasn't just for the sense of freedom, freedom was really nothing but a perspective, He loved them because he could, because he wanted to. He compared it to the possibility that he and her were somehow connected, could they be attracted if they wanted to?

Maybe there was more to it than just social or status common ground. The way she looked at him, at the times he'd catch her staring at him as though he were greatest thing ever. How couldn't she? She most likely spent her whole life here, and it may have been because of the way she_ lived_ that made her see what others couldn't.

_"Maybe, she sees something in me that no one else can. But what exactly?"_

Wally tapped him shoulder, breaking his train of thought.

He turned around to see her stand before him holding an old shoe, but there was something green inside the shoe that specifically caught his attention. He looked at the green object in scrutiny. _"Wait a minute!"_ his practiced eyes recognized the familiar green looking object.

He pulled out his holopad and scanned the object. Three pings and then a pause as though his scanner was in couldn't believe what was in front of it.

_"Identified: Specimen POSITIVE - Ailanthus altissima sprout - Biologically functioning."_

It pinged with a confirming sound, and Eve-n's eyes shot wide open. His mind couldn't even process what he is looking at, a real photosynthesizing plant!

_"Specimen Confirmed Positive, Directive A1-01: Recon & Evaluate Positive Biological Lifeforms - Accomplished, Initiate - Directive A1-02: Return To Axiom Superior."_

And at that moment his mind, quite literally, couldn't process a single thing. It was taken over by an automated program, his neural implants taking over his mind and body. An inhuman automated sound erupted his mouth, Startling Wally and causing her to stumbled back in fear. She fell her elbows, one arm feeling around blindly for the boot before she firmly clutched it to her chest. She fearfully looked up at him as she attempted to clamber back, but was stopped when her back hit cool metal. Panic began to set it. She was frozen in place, eyes squeezing shut as the noise began to grow louder.

It happened in an instant. The plant was yanked away from her by an indoctrinated Eve-n, and placed in a special bio-specimen container strapped to his belt. He pulled out his downsized cryopod cylinder, and it automatically sized up around him, as he was immediately encased in cryogeneric ice. The pod seals shut with a solid click, never to open for anything or anyone. It dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

All was quite. The only noise that could be heard was Wally's breathing and pulsing sound that synchronized with a flashing green light.

"Whoa." Was Wally's intelligible response.

She slowly stood, her back sliding up the wall behind her. She stay pressed up against the metal before lightly pushing herself away, cautiously stepping over to the pod. She nervously pressed her face against the cold surface. She saw Even in suspended animation, unmoving. He was frozen in a blank, catatonic pose, his eyes closed and his hand clutching the plant container for dear life. He looked clinically dead, just like when he first arrived.

"Eva-n?"

She taped the pod as if to somehow get his attention. No response. She pressed her ear against the cold surface, trying to hear for any signs of activity within it. Nothing, just the pulsating green light.

"_Eva-n?!_" She panicked, shaking the pod to wake him, but nothing happened.

"_E-E-EVA-N!_" Her cries for him echo through the truck, through the storm and through the night as she tries to get a response, but he frozen and unresponsive.

* * *

**sorry u had to see that**


	10. Don't Die

_**WALL******__******·**_Y belongs to its respectful owners.

* * *

Come morning, twilight crept over the eastern horizon. The sandstorm had calmed overnight, but Wally hadn't. Ever since Eve-n had put himself into hibernation, she'd been wide awake and worried sick. Awful thoughts raced through her head. Was he hurt? Did she do something wrong, making him shut himself off from her? Was he going to die?

She'd spent all night trying to wake him up, but to no avail. Due to the fact he was cryogenically frozen in place, and was technically clinically dead (temporarily), he was unresponsive to Wally's cries. But she still tried, not willing to give up on her only friend.

After countless attempts of pounding on the pod to wake him, she plopped down in front of him and just stared, unsure of what to do. She twiddled her thumbs, trying to think of ways to get him out. But what?

"Ah-_ha!_" She snapped her fingers, standing up a bit to quickly and having to steady herself on the pod. She looked to Eve-n, smiling because of her brilliantly though out and complex idea. She shall try to unfreeze him!

She patted herself on the back for being such a genius.

With the sun now above the horizon, Wally had moved Eve-n's cryo-pod outside, positioning it close to the outlet so she could recharge her pacemaker when needed. His pod wasn't very bulky looking, but it was _heavy_. It weighed around 270 pounds because of the cryogenic ice combined with Eve-n's frozen solid body. It took her an hour or two of pushing against the pod to get it out of the truck, down the ramp, and into the sunlight. Not to mention it nearly crushed her once or twice.

The manual labor hadn't settle her nerves or helped take her mind off of Eve-n, at least she'd gotten him in the sun's warm rays.

Now all she could do was wait and see if the sun could melt through the pods -100̊ C chassis. And so she stood by Eve-n side on the bridge, staring at the frozen figure and waiting for the ice to thaw and release him so she could see the warmth of his eyes again.

She let those happy thoughts run through her head as she waited patiently.

And waited… and waited… and waited…

* * *

It was midday, and the sun's heat was beating down at its full temperature. It was almost unbearable, even for Wally. Though she grew up here, this was one of the hottest summers on Earth she'd ever experienced. She sat down on the sizzling concrete of the broken bridge, unbuttoning the top of her coverall and tying the sleeves around her waist, leaving her in her ivory tank top as she rolled up her pants. The loose hair on the back of her neck was soaked with sweat, and her mouth was dry. Wally ignored this, she was more concerned about Eve-n. "_He'll definitely be waking up any moment now_," was the same thought that'd been running through him head for the past few hours.

She looked back up at the pod. He was still as frozen as he was that morning. The outside air temperature had hit 122̊ F, and yet not a single drop of condensation had dripped from his pod. Wally dropped her head down in disappointment, having got no results after hours of waiting.

_Patience_, she told to herself, reassuring her mind that he would eventually thaw. She gingerly licked her dry lips, only for the cracked skin to burn in protest. Feeling bad for herself, she slumped down and sadly watched Eve-n.

* * *

It was nearly sundown. Wally was bored and Even was still motionless and frozen. She fiddled around with her tools on the sizzling ground, wondering if she could work her way through the pod and release him. As she began to build a little house wither him screw drivers, a rumbling noise sounded in the distance. He hands twitched surprise, and her house jostled over. She sighed in disappointment before looking up to see darkness spreading across the horizon. She squinted her eyes, tilting her head as though it would improve her vision. It didn't seem to be a sandstorm of any kind, there where no winds or kicked up dust. The clouds were grayish black, and towered high in the sky. Flashes of light could be seen within the blackness.

"Uh-oh." She realized it was a thunderstorm.

She calculated that it would be over them by nightfall, which didn't give them much time at all. Though they were not as powerful or deadly as a sandstorm, they were still to be taken somewhat seriously.

Wally had no idea how durable Eve-n's pod was against the weather. "_Just because it's hi-tech doesn't mean it can last out here_." She pondered, tapping her cheek thoughtfully. She wouldn't have time to move Even back into the truck, his pod was too heavy to move. Plus the slope of her truck's ramp could cause it to fall back and kill her.

Wally suddenly remembered she had some ancient anti-rain devices in the truck. People used them against rain and were called _'umbrellas'._ The word sounded extremely ominous to Wally, so she'd never actually used one before. But considering the situation, she could suck it up and use it to protect the pod from the rain. Besides, it was rare for a thunderstorm to pass by, especially during dry heat or cold weather. Wally had forgotten what rain felt like against her skin. She could use the water to wash off a bit, rainy weather was the only time she ever had a chance to bathe. Plus, she'd been out in the heat all day, and she felt like she could some rain to cool her down. It was a win-win situation for her!

* * *

Wally's sleep-deprived eyes shot wide open in shock as another lightning bolt stuck and missed her by just a few meters, frying the ground it touched. The ungodly sound of electricity crashing down was painfully deafening to her ears. this was the _tenth_ time in the night she'd almost been electrocuted. She kept her spot right next to Eve-n's pod, holding an umbrella over it as she sat out in the downpour. If anything, she was more annoyed at the lightning for singling her out. She grumbled angrily, puffing out her cheeks as she scooted closer to the pod to be under the umbrella as well. She cast a small glare up at the sky.

The rain was coming down hard and seemingly from every direction. She was drenched to the bone and slightly shivering, but she was grateful that she'd gotten her much-needed bath. The layer of grim that once covered her skin had been peeled away by the rain, making her feel new and refreshed, as though she'd just shed her skin. She's even got to scrub her hair out a bit, as it now hung loosely around her shoulders.

However, she was struggling to stay awake and hold the umbrella at the same time, and her arms were becoming outstretched from holding it all night. If she could, she would have gone back into her truck, but she couldn't think of any safe way to get there without slipping or getting lost in the dark.

All she knew was that it would be dawn in a couple of hours, and hopefully the storm would be gone by then.

Just as she finished that though, a lightning bolt struck the street light next to her, making her scream and jump in surprise.

"_IF we make it to dawn."_ She thought as she looked in terror at the molten metal of the light post.

* * *

The rain had passed, but the cold hadn't.

A dark overcast hung over Sector _NA-001_, preventing any sunlight from warming the surface that morning.

It was getting way too cold for Wally, who was shivering uncontrollably. Her suit was still wet from the downpour, but she had no other forms of clothing to change into or dry off in. Sitting out in the calm open air made her wet uniform sting her skin like needles. She groaned miserably and slumped against the pod. Her cheek slid up slightly as she angled her head to see the hibernating form of Eve-n. She silently stared at the source of her misery. He seemed alright as far as she could tell, however his pod still hadn't changed since he went into slumber.

"_But I must keep him safe, regardless." _She thought to herself._  
_

She went back into the truck, and came back out with her quilt.

Sure Eve-n was cryogenically frozen, but Wally couldn't be sure. His pod was hollow and not very thick, and he probably felt what was happening outside. Better safe than sorry.

Wally draped the blanket over the pod, shielding him from the dropping temperature. It was small and didn't cover very much, but nonetheless she tucked him in. She imagined what it would be like to embrace him if he wasn't frozen, or how it would feel if he were here to shield her from the cold, and feel the warmth of his arms around her. She would give anything just to be with him and let him know how much she really cared for him.

She finished tying up the blanket ends to make sure it didn't fly away, nodding slightly in satisfaction. But the rush of the wind against her damp suit reminded her that she was freezing, and she began to shiver again. She didn't have anything else to keep herself warm with, but even if she did, she probably would've given it to Eve-n.

Right now the only thing that mattered was his safety.

She stared at him as she sat in front of his pod, curled up on the ground and holding her torso with her arms, trying to gather warmth. She imagined it was Eve-n holding her, and not herself. She bundled up her body and laid down facing away from the wind, leaving her to her thoughts as she waited for sleep.

* * *

The winds were picking up, a sandstorm was sure to come by nightfall. She'd anticipated a storm, but it came faster than she thought if would, giving her no time to move Eve-n's pod. She had to find a way to protect him _and_ survive a storm out in the open.

All she could think of was to cover him with anything that could protect him from the sand. She fit a trash can over the top, and concealed the sides with container boxes. She weighed everything down to be sure he was anchored properly. She ended up just using the sheet of her hammock to cover herself since she couldn't fit in the shelter she'd made for him.

* * *

After seventeen hours of dark clouds, sand, and powerful wind, the sandstorm ended.

The bridge was covered in sand, but the winds had died down, the dust settling.

Something stired in one of the dunes of sand. Wally dug herself out, getting as much sand out of him hair and suit as possible. She was completely unfazed by the idea of surviving being buried alive. She'd done this hundreds of times.

She dug the trash can out of the sand. And there he was, right where she left him from the storm. No sand seeped into the makeshift shelter, and she seemed satisfied.

* * *

She sat cross-legged in front of the pod, still anticipating for him to wake up. Her patience, however, was being put to the test. After Wally thought about it real hard, she came up with another way to help Even wake up. Unfreeze him with technology! He froze when the pod encased him, so she'll just have to reverse that by deactivating the pod. Though she knows absolutely nothing about the inner workings of a cryogenic pod, she was sure it wouldn't be_ that_ difficult. She examined Eve's pod for any access point.

The cryo-pod's surface was flawless. It was a transparent metallic cylinder with no power source, internal lines, systems, or controls― just a symmetrically designed tube. She had to admit looked like very interesting technology, but it didn't stop her from scolding it for keeping her from Eve-n.

She continued to run her hands across the surface, trying to feel for any sort of nick. But there was nothing. The only things she had to work with were the pulsating beacon, the faint outlines of an opening, and a crowbar. It would have to do.

Wally gripped the crowbar firmly, using it to not so gently pry the contraption open. A small section finally popped off. Inside was a battery cell, a circular disk with a green light flashing on and off, and frosted CO2 lines linked along the edges. It had to be the pod's cryogenic supply that kept Eve-n frozen in place. She pulled off her pacemaker's charge cable from her belt. Her best chance would be to short-circuit the pod.

She linked the cable to her pacemaker. Its alternator unit should give enough charge to deactivate the device. Before she continued, she thought for a moment, thinking of finally getting to wake up Eve-n.

She thought about what to say to him, and how he will react. Would he chew her out for wakening him? Would he kill her? Or would he embrace her for saving him from being frozen for no reason? The last thought caught her attention. Maybe he was unintentionally frozen, so unfreezing him would make him thank her, hug him and kiss her, and then happily ever after! That warmed Wally's mind, giving her the motivation to go ahead and see what would happen,

_ZAP!_

Wally was instantaneously confused. One, she was on the ground a few yards away. Two, her entire body (especially her chest) stung and smoked slightly, and three, _"What the heck just happened?!"_

She looked up and her questions were answered, but her idea and fantasies were backfired. She'd been zapped and knocked off her feet by the cryo-pod's automated defenses. A few thousand volts was too much to be overpowered by her pacemaker. She checked herself over, looking for injuries, but she seemed relatively unharmed.

"_Let's not do that again."_ She sighed in relief and slight disappointment.

* * *

Wally had just finished engraving _WALLY + EVE-N_ onto the side of a trash can with her laser, smiling in delight. She and the frozen Eve-n sat side by side on a secluded bench overlooking the dried up valley of the Hudson Bay. It was an absolutely beautiful sunset. Through the polluted atmosphere, the chemicals in the air altered the colored light in the sky. Rays of purple, crimson and orange shone through clouds and smog on the horizon, bathing Wally and Eve-n in a warm light.

"Aw." Wally coo'd at the site of the falling sun. It looked so pretty.

Throughout the years, she'd never really just sat down and_ looked_ at the sunset. She just regarded it as an indication of the end of a work day, a relaxing reminder. She always knew it'll be the same thing the next day, another day of meaningless labor. But now, with Eve-n in her life, and learning about love, the sunset really reflects everything she had longed for ever since she watched _It Only Takes A Moment_. It was something very safe and precious; everything she could ever want or need.

She looked to Even on her left. The most wonderful source of warmth and love in the universe was right next to him; yet it felt unreachable. She placed her left hand on the pod, over where his right hand was. It was the closest she'd get to hold his hand, that magical gesture that could instantly fill the void of her lonely heart. She looked into the closed eyes of Even. He looked dead, and it scared her. What if he was just laying in there slowly dying? She felt a pang in her heart.

"Don't die." Though her lips she breathlessly poured out her heart with those two simple words. Her puppy dog eyes reflected the longing she felt as she sniffed lightly.

_"If only he were awake."_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized her hand was stinging badly. She tugged it towards her to inspect it, only to find it stuck to the pod.

She tried harder.

"Ouch..." Her hand hurt and stung even more. Frost had stuck it to the pod's surface.

She gave a hard tug, and still nothing but pain. She gives it one last hard tug, falling backwards off the bench as her hand came free.

She whimpered as she held her pink hand to her chest. It looked like the beginnings of ice burn. The surface of her skin throbbed lightly as her eyes began to water. She lied there till the sun disappeared, nursing her wound.

* * *

Nighttime fell on the sector, all was peaceful. The light winds and a cool air outside soothed the sun-beat earth.

Outside of Wally's truck, she'd set up the old TV screen and Eve's pod so they could enjoy the night. She was playing a match of Pong on the TV, the broken down game console miraculously still working after all these years. The score is _Wally - 8681, Even - 0._ Though he was frozen, she just put another controller in front of him to make it seem as though he was at least there, but just not participating in the match. Wally just went with it, merely anticipating his revival.

It was getting late, her mind nagged her about getting back to work tomorrow, it was a routine that'd been imprinted into her; _must complete your directive._

But she couldn't give up on Eve-n! There are plenty of things she could still try! Like…

Wally tried to think of another alternative of freeing him, but she'd done everything from waiting, jump starting, short-circuiting, courtship, and gentle encouragement.

She glanced over to Eve-n one last time to see if any of her efforts worked.

Just the hum of the beacon.

Nothing.

She slumped to the ground, sighing in defeat. She finally gave up.

"All for nothing..." She whispered to herself, blinking away tears as she rubbed the eyes with the back of her palm.

As rare a peaceful night like this was on Earth, the dark and calm chill reflected her hopelessness. Not a single living thing stirred, and she felt like it was the worst night of her life. She felt that lonely feeling again.

* * *

Wally decided that since there was no need to waste any more effort in attempting to wake up Eve-n, she would return to her normal duties of garbage collecting. If she couldn't wake him, the only choice would be to wait. Even if that wait was a very, very long time.

She finished packing her usual things as she headed off to work, pausing once to take one last look at Eve-n. In some unconscious part of her mind, she still clung to the fading hope that he would miraculously unfreeze when she looked at him.

But, same as always, he sat frozen solid. He isn't going anywhere or doing anything soon.

The more rational part of her mind was slowly shattering whatever hopes she had left in her. She sighed once before slowly continuing to work, Hal following close behind. A look of pure gloom was on Wally's face, her eyes were pink from a week without sleep and her tears.

* * *

**Holy crap I finished editing and realized just how long this story is going to take.**

**UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH **

**this chapter was horribly difficult on me. so sorry if it seems incredibly messy ugh idek anymore uisfnsfasdvevf oh god I'm so tired goodbye**

**sorry of chapters 10-14 suck, i was totally bulling my way through them**


	11. The Reconnaissance Ship

_**WALL******__******·**_Y belongs to its respectful owners.

* * *

Her movements were slow that day. Normally she could shovel and compact several cubes in just a minute, but minutes seemed like hours as she came near to finishing her first trash cube in 10 minutes of lazy scooping. She'd sapped the area where the buttons where, hoping she'd press the right one. Evidently it was the right one, as the noise of grinding metal began emitting from the old machine. She sighed, sliding him back down the side of the compressor till him bottom hit the ground. She felt like there was literally no energy left within herself to carry out her duties. Even Hal sensed his master's unrest, as he plopped down next to her and rested his head on her thigh.

She absently stoked him as she pulled out a zippo-lighter from her front pocket, flicking it on just like Eve-n showed her.

Wally just stared at the tiny little flame, thinking of the evening they spent together just looking at interesting objects. It was the first time she'd interacted with another human being in forever, and it was a boy no less. But the few minutes she'd spent with him were the most eventful and happiest in her life. She'd felt truly alive.

She remembered seeing his face, the image of a boy that could strike so much affection into her, making her feel immeasurable love for him. She remembered his blue eyes, looking at them when they talked for the very first time. She remembered how he felt up-close, his warm skin making her ache to be held by him, or ate least feel the touch of his hand on hers. But no matter how close as she got, he felt like a world apart.

She remembered his laugh, and how cute he was when he tried to hide it. It made her love making him laugh as much as possible. She thought of the moment when she'd tried to hold his hand, how she came so close to feeling the warmth of them. But she'd cowered away at the last second, just because she was afraid Eve-n didn't feel the same way and would kill her if she dared try.

She thought of the way he was now: cold, lifeless, unresponsive; maybe lost completely.

"_What if he never wakes up?"_

The question resounded in her mind. Though he was there physically, Wally felt more alone than ever. She felt like she was left without a world, without a life, without a reason…

An earthquake reverberated through the city. She snapped back into reality, the accelerating wind blowing the lighter's flame out. But she knew something was out of place. Earthquakes never caused such strong winds.

A familiar roaring sound echoed from somewhere, "_A building collapsing? Is that whats causing all this?"_ She wondered.

Hal was on his feet and barking at the light emerging from the sky. The light of rocket engines, Eve-n's ship had returned.

Her mind immediately alerted her of what that meant.

"No!" She stood up.

Wally had never run faster in her life. Even faster than when her life was endangered by sandstorms, falling towers, floods, or any emergency that involved her own safety. No, she was running because _he_ was in trouble. She'd nearly forgotten about Hal, who was struggling to keep up.

Her worst fears were confirmed when the giant recon ship that Eve-n had arrived on landed next to the bridge. She was almost there, but the rocket's side had opened up a cargo bay facing her truck.

"EVA-N!"

A pang of fear came over her as she saw a robotic arm reach out and grab Eve-n's cryo-pod, retracting it into the cargo bay. He was leaving— no, being taken away.

"_EVA-N!_" she screamed, lungs burning and heart racing.

She refused to sit back and lose him forever. No! She was going to get to him, tell him that she loved him, and _hold_ _his _**_hand_**. _Even_ if it takes forever to free him, and _even_ if she dies trying

Wally knew what she had to do, she must get onboard.

But as she reached her truck, she heard panting that wasn't. She looked back to see Hal run-in along with her. She skidded to a stop as she reached the truck, turning around and addressing him.

"_No!_" she commanded, stopping Hal in his tracks. She shoed him up the ramp of the truck.

"_Stay!_" she said sternly, pointing a finger at him. He seemed to understand as he sat down. She hurriedly pecked him on the nose, bumping their foreheads together.

She whipped around, the sound of the ships engine getting ready for lift-off snapping her into a panicked hurry. Eve-n's ship would launch any minute.

She jumped off the ramp of the truck, sprinting after Eve-n. She nearly ran over the edge of the bridge, trying fruitlessly to grab onto his pod with her outstretched arm. The pod was retracted into the ship, and Wally realizes that there is only one way to get on. She was gonna have to jump. It was a 100 meter drop to the dried up Hudson riverbed; to certain death if she missed.

The cargo bay doors began closing. Wally panicked, mentally and physically racing against tremendous odds.

She had no time to contemplate further. She ran back a few feet, swerving around and boosting her speed with all her might as she sprinted like a mad man. She outstretched her arms and jumped.

She barely made it. She landed in the cargo hold as the bay doors sealed shut behind her, the locks clicking in place with a hissing sound.

She stumbled up to a standing position, her feet throbbing from the impact as she looked all around her for his pod.

"Eva-n?" she cried out to him.

Noticing a ladder to her left, she clumsily dashed over. Clamping her hands down, she tried to steadily climb to the higher decks where her best chance of finding Eve-n's pod was. The pain in her feet was worsening, and her feet slipped every step she took. She gritted her teeth and pressed on.

A series of whirling sounds rung in her ears as the ship's ignition systems and fuel-supplying turbo-pumps powered up. Wally didn't have so much a second to prepare herself for the deafening blast that resounded throughout the hull. The sound enveloped her body, making her body tremble in ways she never thought possible.

The rocket boosters ignited.

Wally could only cling tightly to the support latter for dear life as the ship lifted off. She screamed in terror as the g-force racked onto her body.

* * *

Back on the ground, Hal cowered for cover as a pillar of smoke, dust, and heat spanned out in all directions. The rocket engines ignited in an earth-shaking roar of fire.

A column of white-hot flames stretch into the sky as the reconnaissance ship rose clear off the ground and into the sky. Shortly before going supersonic, a cone-shaped visible shockwave formed around the hull of the ship, and moments later an ungodly crack of thunder resonated through the sky as the ARV broke the sound barrier. Slowly, the recon ship arched its very visible trajectory to the east as it flew higher and higher. The sound of its mighty engines fell into faint whispers of rumbling in the sky.

All was quiet again as Hal came out from the cover of a collapsed freeway sign, only to see the curved arch of smoke that was already fading in the wind. He looked higher to watch the now tiny moving speck of the rocket disappear into invisible pinpricks. If Hal wasn't mistaken, he thought he heard Wally's shrieks that were almost as loud as the rocket engines, both fading out as the ship left the atmosphere.

* * *

**ow ow owowowoowo my head hurts so badly ugh **


	12. The Lone Nebula

**_WALL_****__********·Y** belongs to its respectful owners.

* * *

Wally felt like her vision would fade any second from the incredible g-force. Her arms strained to hold onto the latter, and she thought she might pass out. At least she'd stopped screaming. But her mind was racing too fast and she couldn't process anything around her. She just tightened her grip on the latter, bracing for whatever was to come.

Her eyes squinted open and she glimpsed outside a porthole, and through her warped vision she could see the brown/blue haze of the sky darkening into an inky black. The ship suddenly shuddered, crashing sounds echoing through the hull. Hundreds of _Buy N' Large_ artificial satellites were being blasted away, banging and clanking against the ship at high-speed.

Then, silence.

Wally continued to cling to the latter. Her trembling legs were nearly curled up underneath her, entwined between the metal bars. The sudden dead calm caught her attention and made her peek an eye open. When she saw no signs of impending doom, she opened both eyes fully.

The A.R.V. (Axiom Reconnaissance Vehicle) had cleared Earth's junk-littered atmosphere, its rocket boosters shutting down. Hesitantly, she risked a look outside the view port and was awestruck at the sight of the sky, which was now fully made up of stars. They were more beautiful than she'd ever seen them before, there was no thick brown haze or satellite litter in the sky to filter out all the brilliance they shone. Crystal clear, quiet, magnificent and bright against the vast blackness.

She ooh'd as she took in the tranquility of space, having never experienced such peace and such beauty ever in her lifetime. It was felt as very… relaxing. Content.

Wally looked back down on the planet they'd just left, it looked as ugly far away as it did up-close. Its littered atmosphere glowed a phlegm-like color, highlighting its spherical shape. They were traveling away from it fast, and it soon appear no smaller than a coin. Earth looked far smaller than she'd imagined it, so small that she felt that it, along with herself, seemed almost insignificant. Everything she'd known in him entire existence could be easily blocked away by just holding out her thumb to cover the view of the planet. She felt like as if she and every materialistic matter or concern were completely meaningless, now seeing how small they truly were against the universe.

She failed to notice that she'd let go of her grip on the ladder and hadn't plummeted to the floor. Instead, she floated in the air. She felt… really good, euphoric almost. The weightlessness, the serenity, the brilliant starlight, it all felt like ultimate elation to Wally, like floating inside a womb.

* * *

She savored the trip up to the cargo hold where Eve's pod was stored, the zero gravity taking out all labor. She pretended she was flying like Eve-n.

Wally grabbed hold to the bay's many structural bars, and saw Eve's pod secured into place with others identical to it. There were at least four of them, each containing a frozen human, more vegetation scouts, and they all wore white uniforms like Eve-n. However his pod was the only one with a glowing green light.

She floated over to see him through the pod, but her attention was caught by a another view port a few feet away. She floated closer, pressing her nose against the glass. Outside, Wally could see they were approaching the Moon. It grew as the ARV flew closer.

"Look at that, Eva-n." She said exultingly to his catatonic form. She knew he couldn't hear her, but he was there with her at least.

Wally drank in the breathtaking sight of the Moon expanding beyond her field of vision. She looked from one side to the other, mouth agape in awe. The pure white lunar surface was unevenly riddled with numerous impact craters that ranged from minuscule to gigantic. It was ridged with mountains and dark gray patches of flat plains that spanned for thousands of miles. The surface was a blanket of fine regolith powder, looking indistinguishable from snow.

Passing over a region named _Mare Tranquillitatis_, Wally was close enough to see the ancient _Apollo _landing site.

The gold-sheet skinned lunar lander stood lonely and untouched. protruding out from the ground a few feet away was the flag of the old United States. The bootprints of the astronauts were even still there, imprinted in the lunar soil and preserved by the windless vacuum of space.

But the sight was soon soiled by the out of place _Buy N' Large_ hologram-advertisement sign that flickered on as they passed. It read: _BNL OUTLET COMING SOON!_

It disappeared from view as the ARV traversed it's way over _Mare Crisium_, and soon the brightness of the moon's surface was fading from white, to dim gray, then to nothing but a shadow as the ship passed over the twilight terminator*. The Sun and the Earth disappeared behind the moon's curvature.

A soft pulsation sound vibrated throughout the hull, and Wally felt the inertia of the ships movement as she suddenly floated away from the view port. Grabbing a hold of a railing, she looked back out of the viewport, and saw both the Earth and the Moon shrink away within minutes.

* * *

A day later, Wally realized that she'd completely forgotten about her own survival. She hadn't brought anything but her pacemaker's charger, her cassette player, her utility bag, and him zippo-lighter. That was it.

Her stomach growled furiously for what must have been the tenth time, and she glared at it for what must have been the tenth time. Not to mention she was cold. She was accustomed to the hot temperatures of Earth's sandy and carbon-polluted deserts, not the dry, sub-freezing pure oxygen atmosphere of the ship.

As she searched the ship, she was surprised to discover that there were space travelers supplies, a bunk, food, and water. But no one was onboard, just herself, Eve-n, and the four other frozen human beings. Not only did she feel alone again, but she was trillions and trillions of kilometers from by now home.

She kept her sights between Eve-n, the view outside, and whatever part of the ship she was searching to keep herself comfortable against the thought of being so far away. She had long since grown use to the zero gravity, finding it a blessing to move around so easily, like swimming in air.

She found herself in the control room in the front of the ship, Eve-n still within view from the cargo hold. The cockpit controls and seats were all there, but no one was flying the ship. Wally looked over the control pad, it glistened and glowed with touch-activated holographic screens filled with celestial navigation readouts, engineering/mechanical status', and all kinds of other systems. To Wally, it was incomprehensible. There were _a lot_ of things Wally didn't know about how advanced technology had become since humanity left.

She saw something on one screen that caught her attention, a map. Wally touched it, and a three-dimensional holographic projection of a interstellar star chart appeared. It highlighted the red dot of the A.R.V., and the green line of the already traversed trajectory: from Earth, past hundreds of other star systems , and finally to the outer galactic rim.

A very short red line laid before the A.R.V.'s direction to it's destination, a rather large object hidden in a nebula just beyond the very edge of the galaxy. Wally zoomed in on it and a hologram of a spaceship shaped like an oceanic vessel appeared, highlighted with the numbers _BnL_ _SL-AX-0001_.

An instrument panel pinged a red light for a moment, indicating that something was supposed to shut down.

Then suddenly, a whirling down sound echoed throughout the ship.

Wally looked outside, the A.R.V. had dropped out of warp speed (when had it entered warp speed?), now free-floating in dead space.

Aside from being shocked and worried that something went wrong with the ship, Wally was intrigued when she found the same purple clouds that were on the map right before her. There were hardly any other stars in this direction, them having already passing into the void of intergalactic space, yet there was this lone nebula. And it was a beautiful sight, even compared to everything she'd seen during the voyage here.

A silhouette could be seen through the particle clouds, almost in relative relation with the shadow's place on the map with the highlighted end of the star chart's path.

The engines fire up again, and the ship drifted closer to the nebula and the hidden object within it. Wherever they were going, they were almost there.

But where, or more likely, _what_, is it?

* * *

**_*A twilight terminator is basically a twilight zone or "grey line", which is a moving line that separates the illuminated day side and the dark night side of a planet or moon or whatever._**

**bleg im tired**


	13. MOE

_**WALL******__******·**_E belongs to its respected owners.

* * *

There was something hidden within the purple nebula. And Whatever it was, it was big.

_"A planet? No, it's not round. Maybe a planetoid? Or an asteroid?"_ Wally speculated silently, trying to make out its shape. She could see its dark silhouette just as they were about to pull through the nebula, and it looked strangely familiar.

As the ship cleared through the purple clouds, Wally could see it clearly. She gasped, realizing what it was.

A giant starship.

It must have been five kilometers long and at least seven kilometers high. It was designed like Earth's ancient oceanic cruise liner, with a fat hull that had thousands– maybe _millions_ of view ports. It was pure white and incredibly sleek-looking, with a traditionally designed bow and stern. It also had a sort of engineering steeple jutting out from its underside. There were two massive engines on each side, with propulsive motors a hundred times bigger than the ship she was currently on. Speaking of which, she noticed their ship was approaching the starboard side of the larger ship. Something caught her attention as they approached, she could see that the larger ship bore the unmistakable red circle with the white & blue lettering of the Buy N' Large logo. It was a BnL star-liner, but not just any star-liner, it must have been the flagship; the largest of the fleet.

Wally took note of the name above the logo, and confirmed its familiarity.

_'BnLS AXIOM SL-AX-1001'_

It was the very same ship Wally had seen on the holo-Ads back on Earth, the largest moving object ever constructed by human hands. Wally never believed she'd ever see it, yet there it was, floating proudly in space and staring down at her smugly.

Their ship was only a kilometer away, and already it filled the entirety of her view. She had to crane her neck to stare up at it. It towered over her and she couldn't help but gape.

Her ship slowed down as it lined up next to the Axiom, "Whoa!" Wally pushed away, thinking the two ships were going to collide. She truly felt a bit worried being so close to such a goliath.

The side of the Axiom opened up large sliding doors, big enough for their ship to fit. Wally realized they were beginning to dock.

Two smaller unmanned tug ships emerged from the opened doors, passing around the smaller A.V.R. ship. Wally wondered if she had to do anything. Since she was in the control room, did she had to pilot the ship inside? _"I still better not touch anything…"_

The tugboat-like ships made way for the A.V.R., emitting blue beam of light onto its surface. They seemed to be tractor beams, and they helped guide the ship in. Wally stayed frozen in her place, still floating in zero gravity as she clasped onto one of the chair with both hands and making sure she didn't do anything wrong. The doors to the bay closed with a hiss as the docking bay re-pressurized. The ship came in contact with large locking clamps, and was braced into place with a satisfying clink. The smaller tug ships disengage their tractor beam, and the recon ship slid down a tad as its weight was supported.

Artificial gravity kicked in, Wally felt it as she hit the deck.

"Ow." She landed hard on her butt.

She rolled over and groaned pitifully, rubbing her now sore bottom. As the dull throbbing melted away, she tried to stand, but just fell over instead. she managed to prop her upper body up with her elbows, but they trembled and collapsed under her, unable to support her own weight. She could feel a dull pain throughout her muscles as she continued to try to stand on her own feet. The prolonged journey in zero gravity must have made her muscles feel weak. Well, weaker. But if she remembered correctly from some of her books, her strength should return rapidly in a matter of minutes.

She grasped to the side view port, trying to pull herself up and look at her new surroundings. The inside of the docking bay was unlike anything Wally had ever seen, an environment totally opposite from Earth. It looked clean, brightly lit, sterile, and robotics were everywhere. In fact, she noted that there were no humans present at all, everything here seemed to be unmanned. The only thing un-robotic she had seen yet was Eve-n, and that didn't even count. The thought of Even-n made Wally look over to his pod. She shifted herself and rested her palm against it. she wondered if this ship could be his home.

The deck was suddenly bursting with mechanical activity. Robotic arms, robotic devices, robotic equipment, robotic _everything_ began tending to the recon ship from all directions. She watched in fascination as they refueled the engines, ran diagnostics on the systems, unloaded cargo—

Wait! One of the things being unloaded was Eve-n's pod, along with the other frozen humans.

"Eva-n!" Wally gather her slowly returning strength and crawled her way over to the open hatch. She stood shakily, using the wall for support.

A noise startled her. Looking around, she noticed sounds and movement coming from the deck next to Eve-n's pod, which was being placed along with the other pods.

Searching for a hiding spot frantically, she leapt behind one of the cryo-pods. She listened closely, trying to decipher what the sound was coming from. An elevator suddenly emerged from the deck, carrying a handful of humans.

A four team squad of post-recon cleaners rose with the elevator. They were all dressed in white uniforms and carried sterilizing equipment, such as scrubbers, washers, etc.

One of them, a short teenage boy, stepped to the front of the group. He had short dark hair and wore a bulky white helmet with a red siren on top. The helmet was attached to a darkened transparent HUD that covered his yellow eyes. Donning a white jumpsuit with the name 'MOE' imprinted on his BnL name-tag, he was equipped with a hi-tech microbe obliteration and a container with filled with sterilization fluid strapped to his back. He wore heavy-duty cleaning gloves and boots much like Wally's, only rubber and far more cleaner. He was about a head or two shorter than the rest of the crew, and seemed to be the youngest despite his air of authority. And judging from his serious pose, he was the head of them. He tried to line up the other three behind him, but they were all staring off into different directions, distracted.

"Alright, follow me. Whoa, whoa- _WHOA!_ _Stop!_" He stepped off the elevator but tried to stay in sync with an awaiting path of light at their feet.

"Moe, Come On. It's only a guide path, let's just get the job done!" One crew member with a vacuum device protested loudly, irritated with Moe's strict routine.

"Yeah, quit being such an O.C.!" Another cleaner shouted from the back. A chorus of chuckles spread throughout the three workers.

"Shut up! We do not move unless our path is cleared to go!" Moe spat, glaring at the group behind him. He locked eyes with each of them, daring one of them to speak. When no one did, he pointed two fingers to his eyes, then back to them.

He turned around and they waited in uniform silence. Seconds passed before the direction path to Eve-n's pod pinged and lit up.

"Alright, _let's go!_" Moe signaled them forward to make their way over to Eve-n's now lowered pod.

"Midget." The vacuum cleaner said under his breath, but it didn't go unheard by Moe. His eyes narrowed. He hated people joking about his height, it wasn't his fault he was only 5'3!

"I heard that! It's not funny!" Moe said, nearly shouting as his voice cracked. His glare hardened as the other three began to openly laughed at him.

He shouldn't let it get to him, he had to stay focused and look professional to compensate for the name-calling.

At age sixteen, Moe was the youngest certified crew member on the _Axiom_. He was personally charged with the maintenance and sterilization of the A.R.V., including its imports and exports— basically scrubbing and cleansing all the cargo that went in and out of the ship. He took pride in his job, he took it well— maybe too well. He was pretty much the overseer of the entire A.R.V. docking operations, but he was still ridiculed by his subordinates and fellow crew for a lot of things. From his age, to his height, and most of all, his Obsessive Compulsive behavior; always sticking to textbook rules and protocol, even for the simplest of tasks. They even poked at his fear of germs, and how he would always try to get every last microbe off, no matter what it took.

And that was exactly what he intended to do, _"Stick to the S.O.P. and ensure the cleanliness of this ship!"_ He thought to himself triumphantly, standing at the ready. He ignored the eye rolls the other crew-members exchanged.

Moe activated his Heads-Up-Display (HUD) and began the scanning process of Eve-n's pod, looking for anything that has changed on the pod and its occupants during their missions. He noticed the glowing pulse of Eve-n's beacon, something he'd never seen before. But it didn't concern him, it'll be dealt with by maintenance when they arrive.

He switches his vision over to electron micro-scan, and Even-n's pod lights up in some places as bacterial traces of soil particulates were detected. Dust. He narrowed his eyes, his vision evaluating and reading: "_16% FOREIGN CONTAMINATION."_

Moe was disgusted. Dust was a form of atmospheric and domestic aerosol that could become a deadly respiratory disease carrier onboard a sterilized spaceship.

"_Ooh!_" He said, as if getting ready to scold a small child. He took out his scrubber and scrubbed in professional strokes across the surface of the pod.

The Extraterrestrial Vegetation reconnaissance scouts were among the messiest of shipments, returning from their top-secret destinations, unwittingly bringing back god-knows-what from whatever world they explored.

He finished his last-minute scrub as the others got to work on sterilizing, buffering, polishing, and finishing the pod before moving to the next one.

Wally watched from behind the cryo-pods, still trying to figure out what to do. Her strength had returned quite a bit, so she could move and sneak around. But there wasn't much to hide behind beyond the cryo-pods, which he was already doing. She took a closer look at said cryo-pod, and realized it was an empty one. She shifted her attention over to the cleaners, studying their routine.

"Hm." An idea brewed in her head. She entered the open pod, lying down and closing it without making a sound. As the robotic arm retrieved her pod, she braced herself for whatever was to come.

Moe finished off the third pod, turned his attention to the next as it was lowered down. He activated his HUD.

"What the-" The pod was registered empty, but it had been opened and tampered with recently, and there was something, or someone, inside it. He noticed hand prints on the side, and a movement from inside caught his attention. Someone _was_ inside the pod.

Moe opened the pod, staring blankly down at the girl in front of him.

Wally froze, she'd been found.

Moe just looked at Wally, He'd never seen this kind of person before. Freckles, tan face, hazel eyes, genetics extremely rare to find aboard the Axiom. "Who are-" Before Moe could asked who she was, he noticed Wally's weathered attire. Confused, he activated his micro-scan.

It almost blinded Moe when all of Wally was registered as dust, dirt, crud, grime, oil, grease, and sand.

"_+100% FOREIGN CONTAMINATION."_

His scanner was screaming off the charts, but Moe screamed even louder as he nearly doubled over on top of Wally, which only made him scream more. He was horrified at the presence of such filth and uncleanness. His siren lit up.

"Oh my god! _What the hell is this?!_ No, no, no, so wrong! So dirty! _Very very dirty!_" Moe went haywire, causing Wally to shrink down into her pod in confusion and fear.

"Must clean immediately! _Eradicate any and all foreign contamination!_" Moe pulled out his scrubber, ready to furiously wash down the girl with all his skill and might.

"Ah! G-get away from me!" Wally screamed shrilly, backing further into the pod and missing Moe's scrubber.

"_Stay still! I must clean!_" Moe reached out to Wally, trying to scrub her face.

"Get off me!" Wally shrieked, she fell out of the pod, pushing Moe clean of her.

"_Aaaagh!_" Moe groaned in frustration. "I said I have to _CLEAN_ you!" It was then he noticed Wally's filthy trail left by her body in the pod and on the ground where she lay dazed.

"_STOP MAKING SUCH A MESS!_" Moe bellowed in anger as the horrifying filthiness around him worsened.

"Moe? What the hell is going on?" The other three cleaners stared at Wally and Moe, amused at the site of their neurotic colleague losing his mind at seeing possible the dirtiest thing in his life.

At the far end of the bay, a hatch opened and three men come marching into the docking bay. Two of them were strong, identical looking guards; stewards of the ship. They wore dark, neatly pressed servant uniforms and carried police officer equipment, energy binder handcuffs, tractor beam pens, electroshock batons, taser-guns, and siren equipped peaked caps. The third man was shorter and had less of a build, but wore a BnL Navy uniform. His service name tag read 'MCPO F. GOFER'. His shoulder sleeves bore the enlisted stripes of Command Master Chief Petty Officer; the chief of the boat and head of security.

They marched into the direction of commotion at the cleaner station, and the looks on their faces meant directive.

Said commotion was the heavy laughter of the cleaning crew. Moe was having a hard time trying to keep up with cleaning Wally's every movement on the deck. Her entire body was covered in hundred-fold layers of germs, he was tracking it in the air and the ground.

Moe finishes Wally's last footprint with great speed. "Alright you! Time for me to-"

Wally took another step back out of amusement at the neurotic little guy.

"Oh _come on!_" Moe scrubbed with compulsive precession and speed. Wally watched in fascination, happy that she wasn't the only quirk of the universe.

"Look! Everything Needs To Stay Clean! _UNDERSTAND?!_"

Moe tried to leap for Wally, but having learned of Moe's little weakness, she lightly smacked at Moe's face, leaving a dirty handprint on his cheek.

"Hey-" When Moe finally processes that Wally had just slapped dirt into his face, his mysophopia kicked in.

He lost it as he let out a battle cry before scrubbing his face full force in a panicked frenzy.

Wally giggled along with the rest of the crew, who were laughing their rear ends off. At the sound of new footsteps, she turned to see another group of humans approaching. They looked serious, and Wally wondered if they were after him. That thought had her quickly and quietly jumping back into the empty cryo-pod while everyone wasn't looking. She still had to see where this was going to go.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The cleaning crew instantaneously sobered up, trembling when the realize they were caught goofing off by Chief Gofer.

"I said, what in the hell is going on? _Sailors!_" the Chief had a voice of a drill instructor, sending a spine straightening terror down the worker's backs as they stood at attention, including Moe, the left side of his face still covered by a light layer of dirt shaped like a hand.

"N-n-nothing sir!" Moe stammered nervously, his voice high,

"You know the rules! No insubordinate behavior on duty! _Is That Clear?!_"

"_Yessir!_" They shouted in unison.

"A'ight, Now return to your standby stations immediately, we will be taking over these pods for post-mission evaluation. These cryo-pods and occupants contain highly classified information, now leave!" He shouted gruffly.

"Aye sir." Moe and the three cleaners began marching out of the bay. Chief Gofer pulled out a security chip from his pocket and inserted it into the fifth cryo-pod's side. It chirped negative, signaling that the pod did not contain any biological data.

"Negative." Gofer said apathetically as he moved to pod four. It would seem that he'd been doing this same meaningless routine for a long time.

"Negative." same result for pod four, he moved on to the next.

"Negative." Gofer was about to move on to the next pod when he saw movement in pod three.

"What the?" He jerked his head back, but the figure in the pod was motionless through the fogged metallic casing. Its occupant looked extremely dirty. Scout Three must have muddied himself.

"Eh." Gofer shrugged it off as he moved on to pod two.

Wally sighed quietly in relief, silently reprimanding herself for risking a peek at the human inspecting her pod. She laid back as stiff and lifeless as she could, trying not to make a single sound.

"Negative." Gofer pulled out the chip and plugged it in to Scout one's pod.

"Neg-" Gofer was cut off as a confirmative ping from Eve-n's pod emitted. "Huh?" He stared down at the pod incredulously. A positive, this had never happened, it shouldn't be possible.

"Its gotta be a malfunction." He said slowly, trailing off as his eyes were caught by the pulsating green light.

"My god, is it..." One of the stewards breathed. There was a pause as no one moved, then Gofer spoke in a low gravely tone.

"Yes. It's reading positive." He whipped around, seeming to snap out of whatever stupor she was in as he hastily tapped his COM earpiece.

"_This is Master Chief Gofer in Recon Docking to Command, Charlie Gulf, I repeat, Charlie Gulf. We have a vegetation scout who's recovered a live specimen! This is no bull, I repeat! We have a Code Green!"_ Gofer cried in utmost alertness. At that moment, the entire dock came to a halt as an alarm sounded, all the lights turning green. A few seconds later, Gofer's COM got a response.

"_This is Command to Docking; we have confirmed your findings, now we need further authentication. Report the E.V.R.E.N. scout to the Bridge immediately."_ A monotone voice replied on the other end of the line.

"_Aye Aye." _Gofer switched off his earpiece. He tapped a command onto a holo-compad, and a sort of maglev tram floated up to them. Gofer turned to the stewards.

"Orders are to report to the bridge, we are to bring Scout One to the Captain and First Officer to see if this is legitimate, so let's get to it!"

"Sir, Yes Sir." The stewards tapped a command into Even-n's pod.

Even-n's pod suddenly levitated off the ground and lowered onto the tram., and Wally almost jumped out of her pod when she saw that he was being taken away. Gofer and his guards boarded the tram, and began to hover off.

Wally popped her head out of the pod, looking around to see if the coast was clear before hopping out and sprinting after them as quietly as she could, following the tram to the elevator.

Moe crouched down from his work station on the second level of the dock. He wondered what was up with the pod they'd just found, he couldn't hear the Chief's voice with that damn loud alarm. What is Code Green anyway, and what's so secret about those pods?

But what concerned Moe the most was finding that girl who made a messes. She was unlike anything he'd ever encountered before. She was literally one huge bucket of foreign contaminant, and his compulsion said to clean her no matter what. He spotted the messy girl just as she dashed across the deck and into the elevator with the Chief, the stewards, and the pod before disappearing behind the elevator. Moe watched her disappear- wait a sec', did she leave tracks? His electron micro-scan activated, and the girl's footprints could be spotted from kilometers away in the spotless environment.

"Agh, Forthwrightdamnit!" He cursed, punching at the air around him. Now he had to clean up her trail. But… what about where he was going on his dock? His mind calculated some of his speculations.

_"What if she was after that pod? But if I go after her, I could get in serious trouble for following a secretive device, and not to mention leaving this dock."_

"_FOREIGN CONTAMINATION." _His visor broke him away from thought. Actually, it gave him a thought.

It _was_ his job to obliterate all unsterilized matter on the ship for health safety. In any sense, he'd be obeying protocol. But then he'd have to face the wrath of Chief Gofer. He weighed his options, and made a decision. He double checked to see if the other three had left to their stations. No one was paying attention, perfect. Moe jumped down to the deck, Tensing up as he waited for an alarm. A small buzzer went off, but nothing happened. He untensed and looked around, expecting stewards to come out at any moment and tackle him. When he saw no sign of danger, a feeling of excitement danced up his spine. He bounced on his heels feverishly, before beginning to scrub away violently.

* * *

**STAR SHIPS**

**WERE MEANT TO FLYYYYYYYY**

**HANDS UP **

**AND TOUCH THE SKYYYYYY **

**omg sorry ****I feel like i said the word ship a billion times in this**

**also, go check out SchifferCake on DeviantArt. I'm changing things around and basing the characters appearance's a bit off her humanized Wall-e pictures. She has one of M-O, AUTO, and GO-4**

**check em out yo **


	14. The Main Deck

_**WALL·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**_

* * *

Chief Gofer waited tensely as the elevator passed deck after deck, his mind running a mile a minute. He tapped his foot anxiously as he looked up at the elevator holo-screen. From the docking station they'd just left, the main deck was still thirty levels up. Not to mention they'd still have to travel a kilometer forward through the deck after they left the elevator. As much of a technological wonder the Axiom is was, he hated having to travel so far through it's maze-like passages. _And_ he'd have to go through passengers once he got on deck, something considered very unpleasant by most of the crew. At least he had an independently running tram. It made its own directions instead of the pre-lighted paths for the civilian hover chairs. It sped things up a lot.

He glimpsed behind him, thinking he heard a sound. There was nothing, just the obedient stewards standing at attention and patiently waiting to transport the scout pod. He shook his head, turning his focus back to the elevator door.

* * *

Wally hid behind the transport as the Chief looked back. He sniffed, shaking his head and turned back around. The rest of the elevator ride was silent and smooth. She could only hear her muffled breath through her palm that covered her mouth

She looked up to the catatonic form of Even-n through the chassis. Wally rubbed her hand in small circles on the side of the pod, like she was petting him.

"_It's going to be alright, Eva-n, I'm here to save you." _

The elevator doors opened, drawing Wally's attention as the tram speedily made its way out of the compartment.

"Aah!" She yelped, jumping up as she realized Gofer's tram left without her. She had to think quickly, the distance between her and Eve-n's pod was growing fast.

"Oooooh boy." She looked at the speeding traffic, gulping. The road was too narrow on the sidelines, she would have to go into the flow of traffic.

But the traffic was chaotic, all the vehicles passed and missed each other by mere inches as they constantly change directions. She couldn't even see the pod anymore, and Wally began to panic.

In the direction that seemed to go up a slope, there was a sign that read: _AFT MAINTANENCE CORRIDOR-TO–AFT PASSENGER CORRIDOR._ Under it was a tram with a familiar cryogenic pod. Wally nearly fainted in relief.

"Eva-n!" Wally Moved to run but stopped as she remember the traffic. She looked around wringing him hands, unsure of what to do. In a last-minute decision, she slapped her hands over her eyes and slowly slid a boot forward into the incoming traffic. A tram collided into her shin and swerved sideways, colliding into another. A domino effect took place as tram after tram piled over one another.

Eyes still closed, Wally bounced on her left leg as she held her shin in her right hand, letting a harsh whine escape from her throat. When the pain in him shin dulled, she opened him eyes. Seeing no traffic she immediately ran through the intersection after Eve-n, oblivious to hover trams still piling up behind her.

Wally continued to run up the sloped passageway before reaching another set of hover lines, but they seemed different. Instead of the white lighted paths she'd seen just a moment ago, these were blue. She noticed a another strange type of hover vehicle in front of her, and she increased her speed to see what it was.

The vehicle seemed to be some sort of hover chair. And sitting in it was a… creature. A big creature. A really, really big creature. Wally nearly tripped and face planted on the floor at the sight of the thing. What _was_ it?

_"Wait a minute,"_ Wally noticed the peach colored skin, the face, and it's features of a human body. The strange beast was actually a human.

It was certainly the fattest human Wally had every seen. It was a male BnL passenger, and he looked like a giant infant that was four-hundred pounds of raw blubber. He wore a red jumpsuit made of a strange material that bore the BnL logo. His arms and legs were short and stubby, like they were never meant to be used for anything except sitting there and looking like Jell-O. "_Is that even a possible weight for humans ?" _Wally wondered as she took in the appearance of this odd new being.

The man was reclined in the chair, which seemed to be automated as it guided itself along the blue-lighted maglev lines on the floor. A holo-screen was presented right in front of his face, double speakers mounted on his headrest and blocking his peripheral vision. Completely lost in his own world, he talked to someone on his screen.

"Look man, I've been in my cabin all morning, so why don't we say we hover over to the driving range and hit a few virtual balls into space?" He sounded bored out of his mind.

"Nah, we did that yesterday I don't wanna do that." The other man projected on the holo-screen griped.

"Well then what _do_ you want to do?"

Wally was so lost in looking at the man that she almost didn't notice the exact man he was talking sat right next to him. She just stared at the two, puzzled

"I dunno, somethin'."

"Huh," She made a noise of fascination before slowing down her pace as she reached the entrance to the Main Deck. She was awe-stricken at the sight before him.

The corridor was bustling with human activity. There must have been hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands of other humans. They are all in hover chairs, all wearing the same red jumpsuits, all with holo-screens in their faces, and all _fat_. The floor was crisscrossed with hover lines, creating a maze of perplex directions for hover chairs. Wally wished she had more eyes as she tried to look at everything.

She carefully made her way past line after line of hover-chairs towards another concourse, where she'd try to get in the same direction of the traffic flow. She realized that not one person had noticed her yet. Who couldn't? She must've been the skinniest and filthiest human aboard the Axiom, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Yet everyone remained oblivious to their surroundings, all glued to their holo-screens and trapped in their own virtual realities.

Wally saw one woman complain she was hungry, and from nowhere a small hovering robot was at her side, holding an unbelievably large three Litter cup of a liquid food. The cup was placed in her open hand and she gulped it down. The woman barely had to move a muscle, if she had any.

Wally looked all around her. People were either ordering food, playing games, or chatting. They all amazed and disgusted Wally at the same time, how could people live like this?

She ran through another tunnel labeled, _AFT PASSENGER CORRIDOR -To - MAIN DECK_. The lit end of the tunnel shone brightly as Wally approached it. The light blinded her for a moment, but when her vision returned, she gaped at what she saw before her: the main deck. It was like a city-sized mall, a half metropolis half consumer-goods shop inside a giant starship.

A female voice echoed throughout the vast open space, "_BUY N' LARGE, EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO BE HAPPY. YOUR DAY IS VERY IMPORTANT TO US!"_

"Hey drinkbot!" Wally snaps back to focus when she realized someone was addressing her. She looked up, a man to her left in a hover-chair was trying to hand Wally his empty cup, unaware that Wally was not in-fact a drinkbot.

"Here, take the cup." Wally backed away a bit, but the man asked again.

"I said, take the cup." He sounded like he was whining now. He tried to reach out further to Wally, finally breaking his eyes away from the holo-screen in front of him.

"Uh-"

"Come on! Take the cup- Whoa!" He reached out to far and fell to the ground. His baby legs and arms couldn't reach the floor in his position, so instead he just flailed his limbs like an upside down turtle. Wally hesitated, then grabbed the drink out of his hand like she was told.

Red lines appeared under Wally's feet, and immediately two stewards brushed past Wally, nearly shoving her over. They stewards redirect the flow of the stopped traffic around the man, who craned his neck to look up at the stewards.

"Uh, stewards, hello? A little help? Please?"

One steward turned to the man on the floor, regarding him with an apathetic face. "Please remain stationary sir, a service bot will be here to assist you shortly." He said in an obviously practiced line, turning away and avoiding looking at him.

"Uh, anybody? Help?" He looked around crowd, but no one paid him attention. Wally felt a pang of guilt for the man. She could've just taken his cup and he never would've fallen over. The two stewards, as broad and strapping as they were, weren't doing anything much other than making sure that these people got to their oh-so-important destinations on time. He must feel pretty embarrassed for causing their delays, and no one else was even offering to listen to the poor guy, they just passed him by. Wally decided to take the matter into her own hands, but not before stuffing the jumbo sized cup into her utility bag out of her curiosity.

She gently pushed her way through the stewards, picking up the man by the back.

"Whoa! Wha- Whats going on?!"

She grunted as she strained against the his weight. She'd lifted plenty of heavy cubes before and had developed a practiced lift, but nothing like this man's mass. However she managed to lift him high enough to plop him back onto his hover-chair. The man groaned as he landed on his belly.

"Are you alright, sir?" Wally asked the fat man.

He looked up, surprised as he saw Wally before him.

"Uuuh… yeah… thanks." he replied, sounding hesitant. He had short blond hair, light freckles, brown eyes, and clearly didn't know how to respond to the filthy girl before him. So instead he just stared at her like she was the strangest person he'd ever seen.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Wally." She introduced herself, trying to shake his hand. It felt awkward with her mechanical hand against his bulbous palm.

"Uh, Jon." He seemed confused, like he couldn't get his bearings. He must've been in a virtual stasis for a long time, isolated from the outside world like Eve-n.

_Eve-n!_ It hit her like a ton of bricks, the amazing sights of the ship had made Wally almost completely forget she was searching for him.

"Eva-n!" Wally blurted out, frantically scanning all directions for him.

"Uh, no, it's Jon."

Wally spotted an open maglev monorail in the center of the deck lobby. She zoned in on the familiar pod attached to a tram boarding the monorail, with Gofer and his steward escort aboard.

"Eva-n!" She sprinted after the monorail, already forgetting Jon and leaving him even more confused.

"Uh, bye... Wally." Jon awkwardly waved farewell.

The monorail was about to leave, and Wally gunned it with whatever strength she had into her legs to make it. Just as the last car was about to pull out, Wally leapt successfully, but landed harshly on her side. She winced as she pushed herself back up with her arms, noticing the monorail picking up incredible speed as it cruised down the central parts of the city-ship.

Everything was so bright and clean, and the sterilized air was far from the toxic stench of garbage she'd grown accustomed to. It tingled her lungs to breathe in the pollutant-free environment. The whole ship was full of humans, alive with the sounds of music and cheerful voices booming. So much so that the happy noises were deafening to her, her ears sensitive after spending decades in perpetual silence.

Wally's attention was drawn to the many jumpsuit fashion holo-Ads as the ship's voice came on.

_"ATTENTION AXIOM SHOPPERS, TRY BLUE, IT'S THE NEW RED."_

"Ooooh…" The passengers next her actually noticed something out of their holo-screens. They pushed a command in on their chair's keypad and their red colored jumpsuits turned blue. They went back to chatting as if nothing had happened.

"Whoa." Wally was fascinated by how much technology had changed these people, just having to lift a finger to get what they want.

When she turned her sights to the front end of the monorail, she could see Eve-n's tram. She began to make her way over to him, but another obese human blocked her way, a red-haired woman busy chatting on her holo-screen. She tried squeezing through to the other side. She was nearly halfway through when the woman's chair backed up and pinned her to the wall.

Wally squealed as her body was squished . She flailed him arms, trying to slip out. She managed to free herself back to where she was originally, falling on her butt and flinching as her tailbone collided with the ground. She looked up to the woman, who was too busy to notice anything around her.

"_Date?_" she scoffed, "Don't get me started on the date. Every holo-date I've been on has been a _virtual_ disaster!"

"Excuse me ma'am?" Wally tried to gain her attention as she pushed herself up to a standing position, but the woman remained heedless to her attempt.

"…If I could just meet _one_, one who wasn't so… _superficial._"

"Ma'am?" Wally tapped on her headset, but she still didn't acknowledge her.

"I mean, there are no good men out there!"

"Ma'am?" Wally raised her voice slightly, now trying to pull off the woman's headset.

"I Know! I know! Because I scrolled through them all- " her headset shorted out as Wally accidentally broke it off. "What the?" She gasped, her holos-creen flickering off and her jumpsuit color defaulting back to red. Wally backed away, thinking she'd done something terribly wrong and was about to feel the woman's wrath.

But she didn't yell at Wally, in fact she hadn't even notice her yet. Her green eyes darted around as she took in the area around her, mesmerized by the passing cityscape of the Axiom. I was as if she'd seen the outside world for the first time.

"Um… Excuse me? Ma'am?" Wally whistled to get her attention.

"Huh?" She looked down and her eyes met Wally's. She looked just as confused the man, Jon; unsure of what to do and say in the presence of the odd girl.

"Can I move to the other side? Please?" Wally asked politely, pointing towards Eve-n.

The woman looked at her for a second, following Wally's finger to the other side of her chair, the vacant spot next to a cylinder mounted on a tram. She slowly realized the girl was asking her to move back.

"Oh! Oh, um, sure, go ahead!" The woman's seat hovered back slightly as Wally pushed through.

"Thank you, miss…?"

"Mary." the woman introduced herself.

"Wally" she gestured to herself as she waved a goodbye to Mary, making the last few steps to Eve-n's pod.

* * *

**Sorry if I got lazy editing this, I do plan on coming back to polish it up a bit more.**


	15. Bridge Lobby

_**WALL·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**_

* * *

The monorail passed through another tunnel, above it a sign that read: _MAIN DECK – To – LIDO DECK._

The Lido deck was a massive artificial paradise, with hundreds of floors of beach house styled living quarters that formed a ring surrounding a vast circular swimming pool. Adjacent spas and holographic palm trees were spawn about. There were hundreds of other passengers here, but none of them were in the water. They all sat at the poolside under the shade of umbrellas, food-drinks in hands and eyes glued to their holo-screen.

The monorail came to a stop in the front of the Lido Deck where there was a large BnL logo on the floor and an entrance to the Bridge Lobby. Wally looked above the entrance to see a towering spire. At the top was a windowed observation deck built into the ceiling, it must've be where they were going.

Meanwhile, Mary and the other passengers left the monorail. The other passengers go about their business on their path lines as Mary took in her surroundings. She moved about freely, fascinated at everything she saw in the massive ship.

She gasped as she approached the Lido Deck.

"I didn't know we had a pool!"

* * *

Eve's tram entered a vast hall in the base of the control center spire. It was mostly empty except for a single receptionist desk in front of the elevator to the bridge. It was guarded by an impenetrable blue force field with holographic letters scrolled over it reading: _BRIDGE ACCESS- AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY._

The tram stopped in front of the desk, and Wally peeked over the pod to see why they stopped.

At the desk was a blank faced woman with black hair. Him hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she was rail thin like Wally. She wore a white BnL Navy uniform that seemed to hang off him thin shoulders. She was typing on a thick keyboard with no visible holo-screen, her fingers moving at a snail's pace.

Chief Gofer coughed to get her attention, but she was engrossed in the keyboard before her, her eyes seemingly lodged down permanently.

"Excuse me." Gofer croaked, clearing his throat. The woman looked up dimly, staring at the chief with dull eyes

"My apologies Master Chief Gofer," she didn't sound very sorry "What can I do for you, sir?" She saluted him, but the movement seemed stiff.

"I need to get to the Bridge, it's urgent."

The typist looked at the pod, an eyebrow twitching up slightly.

"May I ask why, sir?" she asked.

"That's classified; I'm under orders from Commander Auto to report to him immediately."

She sighed, "I understand Sir, but I am required to ask for authoriza-"

"I said I was ordered to report to the Bridge by the First Officer immediately, and that means now!" Gofer barked.

The typist merely looked at him before punching in a command, the security field guarding the elevator deactivating. Gofer drove the tram right past her and into the elevator.

The woman was just about to return to her original duty when she noticed someone clinging to the back of the tram. She stared at the girl, this time her eyebrow raising fully.

"Hello." Wally said quietly, waving at her.

The woman looked taken back, unsure of how to respond. But before she could, the elevator doors closed as it rose towards the Bridge.

She stared at the spot where the girl used to be, before looking down at her own boney hand. She waved it once, a look of total infatuated crossing her features.

* * *

**I didn't edit this one as much, because it was pretty short and didnt seem like it needed much editing anyways.**

**AND AWWW WALLY MADE A FREIND KINDA SORTA AWWW**


	16. Captain on Deck

_**WALL·Y belongs to its **__**respectful**_ owner.

* * *

50 meters, 100 meters, 200 meters; the transparent elevator rose higher and higher. From her position, Wally was facing the Lido Deck, and the farther up they went the more of the ship they could see. She could see from the base of the lobby to the very rear of the Main Deck, and her mouth opened in wonder. Unlike working atop of the trash towers on Earth, the elevator had hardened glass to prevent her from falling, and she found that the spectacular site of the deck had lured her away from her fear of heights such as this.

Suddenly the view went dark; they must have reached the top of the tower. The elevator door made an automated ping sound as it opened to show that they had risen in the middle of a dimly lit room. The air sent chills across her skin as the tram slowly hovering into the Bridge. The room was circular, and it felt as if air-conditioner was on high and blowing from every direction. On one side there was a wide glass window facing out into space, and on the other side was a vast view-port. It overlooked the bright interior of the Axiom, a stark contrast from the room at hand. Wally looked around, every surface seemed as though it had been furiously cleaned and polished down. Hundreds of multicolored control consoles surrounded the walls in a large circle, filled to the brim with dials, gauges, charts, readouts, buttons, and switches. All around her soft beep would sound at random, but otherwise the room had a very quiet, very soothing atmosphere. She continued her gaze around the room, and something caught Wally's eye- or rather, someone.

A sole figure manned the helm, facing away from them and out into the inky blackness of space. She stared at the man with curious eyes as the tram came to a gentle stop. Chief Gofer stood at attention.

"Master Chief Gofer reporting, Sir!" He saluted the man, who slowly turned to face them. He stood 6ft tall, and looked to be in his early 30s. He had a strong, lean built body that stood rigid under his pressed white BnL naval officer's uniform. Gloss black uniform dress shoes caught the light as he halted to a stop. He was spotlessly clean, not a single speck of dust or lint dirtying him. His broad shoulders bore the ranking insignia of Commander. On his head he wore an embellished BnL naval, his pure white hair combed back sideways across his scalp. His gun-metal gray eyes complimented his charming, cleanly shaven pale fac. A pink scar ran over his right eye, and a faint red dot could be seen within its pupil. It appeared to be a prosthetic.

He strolled over to the tram with perfectly straight posture, walking with a metallic military officer's pace stick that had tiny buttons along its grip.

"I've brought the scout as you requested, Commander." Gofer straightened his spine out as he spoke, straightening his collar.

"I see." His voice was deeply monotonous and unemotional, much like his eyes. His voice unnerved Wally, who snuck away from the tram as Auto approached.

"Are you positive this reconnaissance cryogenic pod registers a legitimate finding of a specimen?" He asked, a cryptic emotion passing his features for a brief moment.

"Affirmative, I initially believed it to be a malfunction, but their systems never had problems, so I assumed it to be an actual find." Gofer replied.

"You cannot presume these cryo-pod's subroutines are not prone to defect, Master Chief. Therefore that's the reason I ordered you to bring it here for further verification."

"Understood, Sir." Gofer replied apprehensively. Auto retrieved his own security chip from his pocket and inserted it into Eve-n's pod.

A few seconds pass as his chip scanned and double-triple check the pod's systems. It pinged positive, and Auto's eyes remained unemotional even the rest of him froze.

"It is confirmed, the finding is authentic. Scout One has indeed retrieved a live photosynthetic organism." He didn't sound very excited.

"If that's true, then... that means..." Gofer trailed off, his voice down to a whisper.

"Affirmative." Auto nodded, his voice also quiet. "It means we must initiate Directive Alpha 1-1-3."

Wally watched the exchange between the two from the far end of the room. They'd lowered their voices, and she guessed that whatever they were talking about was very important.

"...then you know what we must do..." Is all that she could make out from their hushed voices. Auto returned his voice to a normal volume. "I will notify the Captain."

Wally panicked when the tall man headed in her direction.

Her mind went blank for a second, unsure of what to do, before she noticed a small circular enclosed space. She clambered away, backing into it as she keeping her eyes on the man. Her vision was obscured when doors appeared from nowhere and closed the exit. She looked around in alarm as she felt a descending sensation before realizing she was in another elevator.

Barely a second passed before the doors opened up again to reveal a dark room. Hesitantly, she crawled out clumsily from the elevator as she tried to regain her bearings. A long snore from across the room, startling her as she froze in place. Slowly, she inched herself forewords until she came in contact with a wall. Wally tried to mentally locate the source of the snoring as she stood and felt her way along the wall.

Auto's voice suddenly came over the room's P.A. system.

"Captain, this is the Commander, I apologize for disturbing you sir, but a situation of utmost priority has arisen and you are needed on the bridge as soon as possible, sir. Auto out."

Wally froze in her tracks. Was she about to get caught?

The lights turn on slowly and dimly. Two large windows were on each side of the room, one looking out into space and the other into the Axiom. The window looking out on the interior of the ship seemed depolarized to keep the light out. As the cabin lit up, she could get a full look at the space around her. The room was nautical themed, with models of starships, paintings of ancient human sea-going ships, BnL Navy flags, and celestial charts lining the walls and desks. Whoever lived here must've been an important crew member.

Wally saw a row of holographic portraits on the wall. She walked up to it, curiously taking in the appearance of each person. They all wore the same white BnL naval officer's uniform, each with a plaque inscribed with their names and years of service underneath the frames. Starting from the first portrait, Wally's sight scroll over each picture, each occupant fatter than the last.

The window depolarized, flooding the room with light as an alarm buzzer sounded. She turned to see a large man right beside her, snoring on his bed. The rotund human had short crew-cut dark hair, thick eyebrows, and was so fat his chin and neck disappeared into his torso. Unlike the rest of the passengers, he wore a white BnL jumpsuit. His bed appeared to be a reclined hover-chair that was missing of its holo-screen.

Wait a second. Wally looked between him and the sixth and final portrait hanging on the wall. _'Captain B. McCrea 2775 - '._ They had the exact same face. _"This man is the Captain?" _Wally looked at him in befuddlement.

He stirred, his sleep disturbed by the noise. Unconsciously, he reached out to snooze the alarm, mumbling in his sleep. Wally was only a foot away from his bedside as she tried to back away from his large hand that prepared to strike the alarm, which was actually on the opposite side of the bed.

Too late, the Captain sloppily whacked the side of Wally's hip where her cassette player was strapped, turning it on.

_"...Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there!"_ Wally cringed as it turned on at max volume.

"_ALL HANDS ON DECK!_" The Captain shot straight up in his sleep before falling back limp against his hover-chair.

"Turn off! Turn _off!_" Wally pleaded to her recorder, panicking. She Pound her fist against its side once, and it turned off.

The Captain's chair rose into a sitting position, and Wally thought for sure she'd been caught. She recoiled and prepared for him to sit on her. But instead two robotic arms appear out of the cabinets behind the hover-chair, a beautifier unit and a messaging unit. They both began brushing his teeth, trimming his hair, patting down his back, and even dressing him. Throughout all this, the dozed Captain struggled to open his sleepy hazel eyes. Wally looked at his plump toes and ineptly messaged them, trying to blend in. The Captain giggled, wiggling his toes in her hands as she continued to rub the chubby digits. The robot arms retreated back into the wall, having fully prepped and dressed the Captain. He had the same Captain's uniform and embellished cap as the portraits did, but the original uniform was so tiny on him that it was just draped over his shoulders, only one button at the middle able to fit his giant neck.

A lighted path appeared on the floor as his chair hovered toward the elevator Wally entered from. As he reached the elevator, he yawned loudly, and she used the chance to quickly dash behind his chair. The doors closed and opened again a few moments later as they reappeared on the Bridge.

The Captain clapped his hand twice, and the whole room responded, lighting up. A coffee maker appeared out of a console, pouring a freshly brewed cup as Classical music played softly over the sound system.

"Captain on deck!" Commander Auto and Chief Gofer stand at attention and salute, but the Captain just floated by them, too drowsy to make any sort of effort as he hovered his way over to the nearest source of caffeine.

Auto attempted to brief the Captain. "Sir-"

"Coffee" He cut Auto off.

Auto waited patiently behind the Captain, who took his time as he reached fruitlessly for the cup. He pressed a button that slowly pushed his chair forewords. The hover-chair squeaked as it raised, like it was laughing at the situation.

"Sir, the annual-" Auto was cut off again by the Captain giving him the hand. He gingerly held the coffee in his other hand, bringing it to his lips and gulping down the hot liquid. He needed this stimulant to do his boring routine, because he'd been doing this job for a long, long time.

"Protocol Auto. First things first.

"Understood, sir." Auto showed no signs of impatience.

"Computer! Status report!" The Captains said aloud to the room. In an instance, his hover-chair whooshed over to a row of consoles (specifically those concerning the conditions of the Axiom.)

His chair slowly moved along the holographic monitoring panels as he brought the ship's A.I. online to relay him the status report.

"Mechanical systems?"

"_UNCHANGED - NO MALFUNCTIONS SQUAWKED._"

"Reactor core temperature?"

"_UNCHANGED - FUSION DRIVE WITHIN POWER LIMITS._"

"Passenger count?"

"_UNCHANGED - 1,550,000 SOULS ABOARD, NO BIRTHS OR DEATHS REPORTED._"

"Regenerative food supply?"

"_UNCHANGED - ARTIFICIAL ORGANIC CROPS AT CAPACITY._"

"Jacuzzi pH Balance?"

"_UNCHANGED - ALL SPAS INDICATE pH at 7.0._"

Meanwhile, Wally sat hidden in the elevator as she eyed Eve-n's pod near the other end of the counsel. Gofer was turned away and Auto was following the Captain. She tried to formulate a way to get to him.

"Atmospheric conditions?"

"_UNCHANGED - 77% NITROGEN, 23% O2, FULLY PRESSURIZED_."

"And laundry service volume?"

"_UNCHANGED - NANO-FABRIC JUMPSUIT STERILIZATION FLOWING NORMALLY._"

The his stopped at the end of the system's panel. He sighed through his lips and ran a finger through his short hair. On this ship, nothing ever changed. Hardly anything ever broke or was in need of repair or replacement. Everything was state-of-the-art and kept in top-notch condition for prolonged journeys in space. But that bogged down the Captain. Everyday would be like this, and there was nothing to do but live in excessive luxury.

Auto brought up another screen, displaying the Axiom Reconnaissance Vehicle scout's data. One of them was glowing green.

"Okay, Auto, all systems check out green. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes sir, the annual terrestrial vegetation reconnaissance has -"

The Captain's attention was drawn away from Auto and to a screen displaying the time.

"Twelve-thirty!?" He was wide-awake now, "Auto, why didn't you wake me for morning announcements?"

"Forgive me, Sir, but you insisted on sle-"

Before Auto could respond any further, the Captain's hover-chair shot across the cabin to the side facing the ship's interior. He tapped a large dial indicating time of day, swinging it over from 12:30 PM to 9:30 AM. Out in the main deck, the entire ship responded with the artificial sun moving at high speed from mid-day to sunrise, food kiosks changing from lunch to breakfast. All hover-chair traffic and entertainment activities came to a halt.

"Honestly, it's the one thing I get to do on this ship." He sounded the announcement blow whistle that resonated throughout the ship. A live fiber optic video feed broadcasted him on everyone's holos-creens, even on the holo-Ads and the ceiling. He began his routine announcement.

"Well, good morning everybody, this is your good ol' Captain McCrea speaking, and would like to welcome you to day 255,642 aboard the BnLS Axiom. As always, the weather is a balmy 72 degrees and sunny, and uh-"

He noticed the recorded date on the ship's Earth-time based chronometer, it read: _1231:16 hours, JUNE 27th, 2805_: exactly 700 years, 0 months, 0 days, 0 hours, 31 minutes, and 16 seconds since the ship launched.

"Oh, hey, I see that the ship's log is showing that today is June 27th, 2805, our 700th anniversary of our five year cruise! Well, I'm sure our forefathers will be proud to know that 7 centuries later we'd be..." he exhaled, "...doing the exact same thing... they were doing..."

"So! Be sure next mealtime to ask for your free..." His screen brought up the pronunciation feature. "...Sep-tu-a-cen-ten-ial cupcake, in a cup! Wow, look at that! Also, today we have a-"

The Captain was drawn away from his broadcast when an unknown button flashed on his console. It was green and had the same plant icon as Eve-n's beacon.

"Um, Auto, what's that flashing button?"

The Captain switched off the broadcast, leaving the confused passengers to go back about their daily business.

Auto saluted the Captain, who waited patiently.

"Sir, It was just the matter I was about to discuss, sir; for it concerns with the protocol of the annual Extraterrestrial Vegetation Reconnaissance. That device, there, activates the systematic procedures upon the event one of our scouts discovers and returns with a live specimen of biological life forms."

Auto motioned to Eve-n's pod as he walked over to deactivated the energy binders holding it in place to the tram. He pulled out his data-pad with Eve-n's recon findings.

"What's that doing here?" The Captain pointed at the pod.

"It is E.V.R.E.N. Scout One's explanatory cryo-pod, Sir. Scout One was sent to Earth, assigned to an overlooked region for the quinquennial evaluation; our long-range sensors have detected its subspace beacon and the Return Vehicle has brought him back. And most importantly, Scout One has returned with a positive finding of photosynthetic life."

"Positive?" He breathed, "Impossible..."

"Yes sir, we initially believed this report to be an error, we've already cross-referenced the pod's network for any subroutine defects. But our diagnostics have found no evidence of system flaws whatsoever. The scout has indeed found a live biological."

"Are you sure?" The Captain asked. Auto typed in the code to the pod's holographic keypad as he spoke.

"Well, Sir, let's ask him ourselves."

He punched in the last digit and the pod hissed open. Inside, Eve-n stirred, slowly regaining consciousness.

Wally's heart leapt into here throat. Her eyes widen with pure joy, and she suddenly no longer cared about being caught. After weeks of seeing him lifeless and frozen, she'd nearly forgotten what it was like to see him actually _alive_. Quietly, she made her way behind the central elevator to get closer to them, holding her breath.

Eve-n awakened and rose from stasis in just mere seconds. His eyesight returned at an alarmingly fast rate, and so did his disciplinary instincts as he recognized his superior officers around him.

"2nd Lieutenant Eve-n of Vegetation Recon reporting, Sir!" He said, saluting the Captain and Commander.

"At ease, lieutenant. The A.R.V. retrieved you after we intercepted your pod's distress signal, activated via your neural implants upon the discovery of any life you may have found. And as unlikely as statistics allow, it appears you have found positive plant life on Terra-3 of Sol." Auto said.

Eve-n's head was still hazy, and he struggled to think and relay the information. His memory was coming only back to him in small fragments, an inconvenient side effect of the unfreezing process.

"Yes... yes, my assigned directive Alpha One dash Zero One was to Earth, specifically Sector NA-001. North America - City 001, formerly known as New York."

"The capital city of the Buy N' Large government?" the Captain asked.

"Affirmative, I was assigned this area because it was often disregarded to find any life near trash-barren lands. I even inspected the Axiom's launch site; all of it is as structurally intact as it was when the last of humanity left Earth in 2105. But I believe it was within a week of my search, I came into contact with a seed-ling plant somewhere in the 'Hudson Bay'. I inspected it and bio-analysis clearly checks it out as a plant that processes photosynthesis of CO2 and oxygen for breathable air. " He finished in a professional tone, shoulders back and head up.

"But why search the very center of the planet's most heavily polluted area? After all, the capital is where the trash crisis all started." The captain pressed on, hovering closer to Eve-n.

"Well we have not surveyed the area over the last several decades sir, and conditions do change in that kind of time period. Of all the other sectors my fellow scouts believed likely to find anything compatible, I thought it was most likely to find things in places overlooked, mostly trashed cities or former population centers as opposed to open spaces of deserts or tundras."

The Captain took in the information, letting it sink in before speaking again.

"So your official conclusion means the complete survey is a success, and the planet can support complex life?" He sounded incredulous as he spoke, looking from Eve-n to Auto.

"The planet's environmental condition is still poor overall, but it's technically habitable."

The last word _'habitable'_ hung in the Captain's head. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"And you are absolutely sure of this?"

"Yes, sir, that is my official report. I even have the specimen in my container with me, its solid proof that as of now, planet Earth is once again a life bearable world." He said, chest slightly puffing out.

A few seconds passed before Auto responded. "I concur with the lieutenant's statement, Captain."

"As do I, Sir." Gofer replied as well.

Eve-n's face remained stoic, but his insides were cheering. _"Yes!"_ He triumphantly thought. At last, something worthy and important! His second directive A1-02 was now accomplished, only one more to fulfill!

The Captain remained silent, looking down in disbelief. He shifted his gaze back to the flashing green button.

"But... no scout's ever come back positive... before..." He said, at a loss of how to react to all the information now swimming in his head.

"Well, I have now, sir." Eve-n replied in an almost proud tone.

Auto stepped forward, "Sir, you no doubtingly know what this means and what needs to be done at this point..." He eyed the same button as the Captain, "...but the decision to proceed is up to you."

The Captain hesitated for a moment. Though he hated his daily routine, it felt safe. Leaving to an unclean planet without the sterile luxuries felt too dangerous.

But as Captain, he had to do what needed to be done.

He pushed the button.

An alarm sounded in the cabin, the Captain nearly fell out of his chair, and Wally almost yelped loud enough to give away her position. Blast doors and metallic shades covered all the windows and doors, darkening the room.

A holo-screen appeared before the helm, the Buy N' Large jingle sounding.

_"ROOM SECURE, COMMENCING TRANSMISSION."_

The screen changed to a man in a fine business suit standing before a presidential podium. His unmistakably cheesy smile was all it took recognize him.

The late Shelby Forthwright, CEO of BnL.

"_Greetings! And congratulations, Captain. If you are watching this message, that means your E.V.R.E.N. scout, or 'Extraterrestrial Vegetation Reconnaissance and Evaluation Neurosis' scout, has returned from planet Earth with a confirmed specimen of ongoing photosynthesis. That's right! It means it's time to go back home!_"

"Home?! We-we're going back?"

Everyone in the room was intently watching the pre-recorded message, except Wally. She was taking the opportunity to slowly creep her way over Eve-n while the room was distracted.

"_Thanks to the hard-worked efforts that our company's workforce made here for 'Operation Cleanup', our home world has been successfully restored to a life sustaining status. And by golly, that means we can initiate 'Operation Recolonize'._"

Wally froze when a sound came from the console she was hiding under, the Captain and Auto's attention were alerted by it and head over her way. Did she trip a wire? Strangely, nothing happened. She stuck her head out for a peak just in time to see the Captain and Auto pick up a red book that emerged from a sealed storage container. It looked old, like it had never been opened before. The Captain blew away the dusty exterior of the tome to reveal it as an operation manual. The Captain's attention turned to the screen as simplistic step-by-step animated illustrations appeared.

"Just simply follow this manual's instructions to place your retrieved specimen, into your ship's holo-detector, and the Axiom will immediately navigate your return to Earth; it's that easy!"

"Huh." the Captain and Wally utter simultaneously, it seemed simple.

The Captain, Auto, and Gofer all had their backs to Wally as they watched the presentation and message. She looked over to Eve-n, who was standing by himself in the back corner of the room. The stewards had already left, and Wally saw her chance. She carefully snuck her way over to him.

"_...Now due to the effects of microgravity, you and your passengers may have suffered some 'osteoporosis', or in medical terms: 'slight bone loss'." The CEO chuckled at the illustration of the degraded human body in zero gravity. "But I'm sure a few laps around the ship's jogging track will get you back in shape in no time..._"

The Captain stared down at his short chubby appendages.

"We have a jogging track?" He asked Auto.

"_...And if you have any further questions, just consult your operation manual. On behalf of Buy N' Large, your world's greatest and only Superstore, this is CEO Shelby Forthwright, signing off; see you back home real soon!_"

The screen blanked out and read, "_END TRANSMISSION_." The Captain stared down the book in hand as he read the cover.

"Op-er-ate, Man-well."

"It's 'Operation Manual', Sir." Auto corrected, but he was ignored

"Best get started, I guess." The Captain held the book out, and spoke to it aloud thinking it to be voice activated.

"Man-well, relay instructions!"

Nothing.

"Man-well?" The Captain inspected the book closely for a switch or button to turn it on. Auto waited patiently as the Captain held the book up to his ear and shook it. After a few moments he interjected;

"Allow me, Captain." He stepped forward and merely opened the front cover, an unreadable expression on his face. He stepped back with his arms behind him.

The Captain looked absolutely fascinated as he looked at the object in his hand from every direction.

"Wow! Would you look at that, paper that can hold and relay information. Genius!"

This re-colonization thing is going to take awhile.

Eve-n continued to stand eagerly in the corner of the cabin, waiting for what his superiors would have in store for him when they needed to carry out the task of returning to Earth. While he waited, he tried to recollect more foggy memories of his trip. It was coming back in pieces, but at an annoyingly slow pace.

He was gradually able to recalled his joy flight, destroying a ship in anger, finding the plant, and staying in the home of... His mind struggled to remember the girl he'd met. The surviving cleanup worker who followed him around who he'd almost killed several times...

Wally! That was her name.

Eve-n recollected meeting the meager girl who was stuck on that planet, working and surviving it her whole life. There had been something odd about her, she seemed to look at him in ways that made him wonder what was going on in her mind, about what she saw in him. The last thing he remembered was freezing up after he took the plant from her. It must have been at least three weeks since then, and he wondered what she was doing now.

A tap on his shoulder drew him out of his train of thought. He looked over to see the familiar face of a filthy cleanup worker.

"Not now, Wally."

He tried to remember what he'd been think— _"WAIT! WALLY?"_

His mind nearly blew a fuse and his heart stopped altogether.

"Hello, Eva-n." Wally waved with a smile; she looked like the picture perfect definition of happiness. Eve-n however was too frozen in shock and disbelief to answer. He no more than gaped down at her

"Eva-n?" Wally asked, her eyes growing in question. Seconds seem like minutes as she waited for him to answer. Finally, his mind spoke its only thought.

"_What are you doing here!_" He half whispered half yelled. Before Wally could answer, Eve shushed her and none too gently shoved her under a darkened console as fast as he could.

"Eva-n? What are yo-" Eve-n grabbed her mouth, muffling her speech. He frantically looked around, checking to see that no one was paying attention.

He turned back to her, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He said in a low voice, whispering as loud as he could.

Wally tried to explain behind his grip over her mouth, but he went on.

"You can't be here, understand? Do you have any idea what they will do to me?"

Wally, however, wasn't paying attention to his words; she was looking up into his blue eyes. Even when upset his eyes were still stunning. She sighed through her nose dreamily as he ranted about how much trouble they were going to get in. She had missed him so much.

"Okay, Eve-n, lets take a look." The Captain called from across the room, where he and Auto were still reading the book.

Eve-n snapped around instantly at the mention of his. But before he did, he pushed Wally as far back as he could under the sideboard.

"Let's see here, step one - voice command to ship's computer: 'Confirm acquisition.'"

"_CONFIRM ACQUISITION_." The computer repeated. The bridge sprung into activity. Green lights illuminated the ceiling, and at the center, a cylindrical device emerged. Blue lights appeared and scanned the bridge in a 360-degree rotation until it locked onto Eve-n's sample container.

The device maneuvered its way over to Eve-n, positioning itself over him. Mechanical arms reached out from the device and snatched the container from the surprised boy. Another arm with a small microphone reached out to an equally startled Captain.

"_VOCAL AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED_."

"Uuh...".

"Uuh..." it repeated his response. "_PATTERN IDENTIFIED: McCREA, BENJAMIN H. CAPTAIN, BnLS AXIOM; AUTHORIZATION ACCEPTED_."

Another arm lowered from the device, pressing a sequence of codes into the container. The Captain held up the manual to shield his face, Wally peeked out from the console, and Gopher held his breath. Everyone on the Bridge braced themselves for whatever was inside.

The container's top opens to reveal nothing.

"_What?_" Eve-n gasped, stunned.

"Huh?" The Captain looked even more confused, "Where's the thingy?"

"Plant, Sir." Auto corrected him.

The Captain opened the book, unintelligibly searching through it for an answer. "Plant, right, right. W-Where is it?"

With their backs turned, Eve-n looked around, his mind racing in confusion. Did it fall out? No, those containers are sealed shut. He continued to wrack his brain for an answer. Someone could have removed it, but it was in his pod with him. The only person who possibly could've...

He stopped for a second, remembering something. His thoughts turned from confusion to anger, anger specifically aimed at the only other person who'd seen the plant before he came back to the ship.

"Wally!"

He turned to her, grabbing her by the collar and yanking her out from under the console.

Wally looked frightened; puzzled why Eve-n was turning against her. She yelped as he lifted her up off the ground, looking underneath her and over her shoulder for something.

"Where is it? Where is it!" He searched her utility bag, oddly finding nothing but a jumbo size lunch-in-a-cup. Wally watched in alarm as he searched through her pockets, patting down the sides of her work suit, and looking through all and any hiding spots. Whatever he was looking for he didn't find.

"What are you looking for? Eva-n?" He doesn't pay attention to her, instead he rifled through his utility belt, pulling out his holo-scanner and searching around the room.

"Eva-n?" She asked innocently.

"Find the plant!" He practically yelled at her, making her wince. She frantically began searching around, just as confused about the whereabouts of the plant as he was. How could it have just disappeared into thin air?

The Captain and Auto turned back around, and Eve-n jumped back to his spot and stood at attention, Wally still searching around behind him aimlessly.

"Lieutenant, did you truly find a plant, or are your claims false?" Auto asked questionably.

"No! Not at all, Sir! I-I _know_ I found that plant, it was an Ailanthus Altissima, a Simaroubaceae tree seedling that was planted in an old boot. I swear on my life I had one in that container!" Eve-n retorted belligerently.

"Why don't we scan the inside of the container itself to be sure, it could have just fallen out." The Captain suggested. Auto pulled out his specialized chip and inserted it into the chamber of the container. Eve-n waited tensely.

It pinged negative after a couple of seconds.

"Bio-analysis shows that this pressure sealed container experienced no recent presence of a biological specimen. The only plausible explanation to the lieutenant's claims of his missing plant is that the lieutenant had not found a plant at all." Eve-n scoffed at Auto's flat statement.

"So, then...we're _not_ going back to Earth?" The Captain asked Auto.

"Negative, Sir."

"I guess, uh, that means things go back to normal, huh?"

"Correct, Captain."

The Captain happily snapped the book shut in his hands, "Well, False alarm!"

"_FALSE ALARM_." The computer confirmed the command as all systems returned to their usual settings. The arm device withdrew into the ceiling and the blast shades retracted, flooding the room with light.

"How could this have happened?" the Captain ask to no one in particular.

"If I may, of all the considerable possibilities to the issue, I conclude that either the lieutenant must have misidentified what he thought was a plant, forgot to place it in the container if he even found one in the first place; or his neural implants must have malfunctioned and caused him to enact the protocol, or lastly, he could just be falsifying all of this."

Eve-n was losing whatever patience he had left against this accusation.

"I would never lie, let alone misidentify a plant. I have an unmatched academic honesty record, I have graduated top of my class in the E.V.R.E.N. training program. I have mastered the fields of Astrobiology, Anthropology, Agriculture, Excavation, Microbiology, Physiology, _and_ I have mastered Botany to the point I can name every plant, family, order, genus, and species from heart! And about my health: I have surpassed all the physical health screenings before each and every mission! I have never been sick in my life!"

"Then therefore, the only logical possibility left is that you may never have found a plant and must have lied to us, Lieutenant; you have an unprecedented foundation of knowledge to the regard of evaluating biological life, have never committed any academic dishonesty, and are the most physically suitable for the directive. On the contrary, it does not mean you are never completely dishonest or vulnerable to making a mistake or becoming ill, you are human after all. And there is no other way for us to verify you are telling us the truth, so just the declaration of your finding in itself is self-explanatory; it could range from a delusional side effect of prolonged suspended animation, or it could be job-induced stress. Besides, though these containers cannot possibly be forcibly opened, their encoding subroutines can still be manipulated with to indicate a positive finding. And as for your neural implants, one could also access their interfaces to trigger a protocol command to fabricate a source of proof to justify your acquisition."

Auto's monotone words silenced Eve-n from defending himself further. There is no way he could match up to Auto's computational reasoning to claim what he was saying is true.

"Then... I guess, he made it up out of stress." The Captain said, slowly understanding everything Auto's accusation.

"And regulations state that when it comes to dishonesty, a scout's personal health, and the re-colonization protocol, a very serious protocol that changes our way of life no less, it is an act of unhealthy dishonorable conduct, which carries consequences." Auto turned to the Captain for a penalty.

"Uh, yeah that's true I'm afraid, Lieutenant. But since it could be anything from outright lying or just personal health concerns altogether, I recommend that you are to be sent to the Ward for evaluation. Your reconnaissance status and rank shall be revoked until I overrule it otherwise."

Eve-n's mind scornfully mulled over his sentence: evaluation and demotion. He was to be sent to the ship's medical center to undergo a series of physical examination and psychological diagnosis and processing. Great.

"But Sir, I'm-"

"No buts, Eve-n. You _will_ undergo the evaluation, and that's an order." The Captain said in finality. Eve-n slumped over in defeat, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Gofer, go ahead and escort the lieutenant to the Ward." The Captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Gofer saluted, taking Eve-n by his arm to walk him over to the transport.

"Have them run diagnostics on everything from implants to interface, make he isn't—_AAAAHH!_" Everyone on the Bridge jumped in surprise at the Captain's staggered yelp. They followed his pointed finger to Wally, who was still thoughtlessly searching around for the plant.

Noticing the room had become quite, she looked up and froze like a deer in the headlights. An awkward minute of silence passes, and the only noise was Eve-n hand hitting his face.

"Hello." She walked innocently up to the stunned Captain, shaking his still pointed hand.

"I'm Wally."

She let go of his hand, leaving a considerable amount of dirt on it.

The Captain just stared at his palm, unable to respond. Auto raised an eyebrow at the strange girl before him, and Eve-n's hand was still over his face, which was tingeing pink in embarrassment.

Auto turns to the baffled Captain.

"Do you want me to call security, Sir?"

"Um..." He continued to stare at his hand, "Have, uh, 'Wally' cleaned."

Auto looked at him in what might have been puzzlement, but carried out his orders none the less.

"Aye, Sir. Chief, escort this woman to the Ward as well, they'll know what to do."

Gofer grabs a confused Wally and sets her down in the tram next to Eve, handcuffing her with in a pair of energy binders.

* * *

**jesus christ what the hell that was like 6000 words oh my god**

**sorry if this sucked yo**


	17. Define Earth

_**WALL·Y belongs to its respectful owners.**_

* * *

The typist's mind wondered. Her duties as a receptionist had become even slower since she'd seen that strange girl. She had… what's it called… _'waved' _at her; a sort of greeting or farewell that was hardly ever used now a day. She looked down to her thin hand, _'waving'_ it once more.

The elevator doors to the Bridge lobby opened, and out of her peripheral vision she could see Chief Gofer's tram hover off gracefully. As she looked to see the tram leave, she noticed the very same girl from before, her hands bound in front of her with energy binders. Along with her sat a Scout, who didn't seem pleased at all. The girl noticed the typist and waved at her as best she could, and she enthusiastically waved back. The girl's smile brightened and she waved even more as her tram disappeared out to the Lido deck.

* * *

Wally waved back at the nice lady at the receptionist desk who'd been kind enough to not raise alarm when she saw her clinging to the back of the tram. She waved her another friendly goodbye, to which the woman happily returned.

As they leave the lobby, she turned her attention to Eve-n, who looked irritated beyond measure. She wasn't exactly sure why, because she hadn't been paying attention to what him and the tall man were arguing over, too busy looking around for the plant. Whatever it was, it made him upset, and she didn't like seeing him upset.

"Eva-n?"

"Do not speak to me." He didn't even look at her. Wally pressed on.

"But, Eva-n, what's wro-" He elbowed her in the side to silence her.

"Ow!" She whined.

"Shut up!" His voice was sharp.

She realized that whatever it was he was upset over, it must have been something she did wrong. But she wasn't sure exactly what she did wrong; she did what he told her to do. So why was he angry?

She sat there in disappointment, watching Eve-n as he glared at the passing walls.

* * *

The Captain stared at the dirt on his hand, wondering how something that filthy could've been present onboard his sterilized starship.

"Odd."

"Sir?" Auto heard him from the helmsman station.

"Oh, it's- just this day has been interesting, more so than any day in that regard. A false plant alarm, and that strange Wally. I've never seen someone like her before"

"Neither have I, Sir. I took the liberty to do a manifest search of all possible passenger and crew names. And so far, the name Wally, Wenda, or Wilma has not appear within any of the ship's records."

"How about where she's from and like… what she is? Hazel eyes are hard to come by, freckles even more so"

"I most certainly do not know, Captain."

"Hm." He droned thoughtfully to himself.

"Oh, well, the Ward will let us know further about. I'll be headed down to my room Auto, you have the con."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Auto saluted him as the Captain's hover-chair disappeared into the elevator. Auto returned to the helm.

Down below the Bridge, the Captain activated his personal supercomputer; A giant 4ft by 8ft holographic screen that appeared out from a desk-like console, similar to that of the control panels on the bridge.

"Computer, analyze."

The Captain placed the dirt specks into a circular sample container. They levitate into place as the computer analyzed them. A moment passed by as the screen brought up teraflops of scientific information and graphic illustrations of dirt.

"_ANALYSIS: FOREIGN CONTAMINANT. SUBSTANCE IS A THREE-PHASE SYSTEM OF MINERAL BODIES COMPOSED OF VARIOUS COMBINATIONS OF NATURALLY DERIVED SOLIDS..."_

Even relayed as a simplified explanation, the computer went on and on. The Captain zoned out, tired and wanting to call it a day. Besides, the Ward would bring up the information about _'Wally'_ and this dirt stuff. Hopefully it shouldn't be too boring…

"…_SUBSTANCE IS MORE COMMONLY REFERED TO AS: SOIL, DIRT, DUST, OR EARTH."_

The Captain's train of thought came to a complete stand still at that word.

"Earth?"

_"This dirt came from that girl… perhaps… she's from Earth?" _He thought, tapping his chin.

He eyed the globe at the corner of his room. Yes, Earth had been uninhabitable for centuries, and it still is based off his Scout's report. But Eve-n did have a point; over long periods of time a planet, or at least a part of a planet, can change.

He'd never really seen what Earth looked like, or what the true value was of its biological life. He was taught about it in elementary school; about humanity's heritage from this planet and the known facts of the trash crisis that lead them to where they are today. But he wanted to know more about what the secret was behind its importance of supporting life bearing. Sure they have their ships, cramped as they are, but as for a whole planet, what's so special about it?

"Computer, new search; define: Earth."

The screen went blank momentarily, before new images began to appear. From various farmlands, to fertile mineral soil, food crops, fresh greenery, misty rainforests, snow-capped mountains, lush wildlife, warm desert sands, landmasses, geologic elements, biospheres, and dozens upon dozens of other images fill the screen in just seconds.

"'_EARTH' – THE THIRD PLANET IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM, THE ONLY KNOWN PLANET IN THE UNIVERSE CAPABLE OF SUPPORTING COMPLEX LIFE. THE TERM IS ALSO APPLICABLE TO THE SOLID SURFACE OF THE WORLD, AS DISTINCT FROM THE SKY OR SEA."_

"Wow." The Captain breathed

So this is where they came from. Compared to the void blackness of space, this is just too new and inviting to ignore.

He spotted one image in the corner that caught his attention. A view from a white sandy beach, overlooking something called the _'sea.'_

"Computer, define: Sea." Information flooded his screen, and he was more than content to read it all.

"'_SEA' – A LARGE BODY OF WATER, ALSO A SYNONYM FOR THE TERM 'OCEAN', AN EXPANSE OF SALTWATER THAT COVERS 71% OF THE PLANET'S SURFACE, AND SURROUNDS ITS LANDMASSES…"_

The Captain sat glued to his screen; this has definitely not been a boring day for him.

* * *

**sort of a boring chapter, but get ready for some excitement in the next chapter yo**


	18. The Medical Ward

**_WALL-E belongs to its respectful owners._**

* * *

Moe scrubbed and sterilized over and over, just as he had been doing for the past few hours. It took a while to do heavy-duty procedures such as this; he had to be precise in his deep cleaning to obliterate every single microscopic bacterium.

That filthy girl had left her dirty boot tracks all the way from the Docking Bay, to the service elevator, and down the Aft Maintenance Corridor. And God knows how much farther that yellow suited weirdo had gone, and how much foreign contamination she'd left behind.

"_FOREIGN CONTAMINANT." _Moe's HUD repeated for the hundredth time.

"_I know!_" He screamed at his visor's HUD.

He furiously scrubbed harder and harder on every footprint he came across, his building frustration fueling him.

"_FOREIGN CONTAMINANT."_

"I know! It's disgusting, and I will clean it!"

The HUD continued to repeat the identification of foreign contamination every few seconds. But Moe's sights were set on the dirty boot marks, never breaking away or getting distracted.

Moe cut across a maglev path line. Without looking of course.

"Hey, Look Out!" The driver of a freighter screamed, stopping abruptly a mere foot from Moe. A chain reaction occurred as more hover-vehicles crashed into the freighter. He paid no attention to the traffic pile-ups ensuing in his wake, nor to the drivers as they fell out, holding their heads and groaning.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" One of them yelled.

Either Moe didn't notice or didn't care, as he continued to scrub away defiantly. All he knew was that he had a duty to fulfill. The only thoughts crossing his mind where those pertaining of how far had that girl traveled, and how many boot prints had she left. He figured he'd find her soon enough if he kept to her trail. And when he found her, she was going to get the cleaning of her life.

…Moe failed miserably to notice Wally and Eve-n's tram passing right by him towards the medical center.

* * *

Wally silently watched Eve-n from the corner of her eye; they had been sitting in an awkward stillness for almost an hour. His angry expression had dimmed, but he was still acting pretty sour towards her. To keep herself busy, she poked and prodded at her side where she'd been elbowed, confirming that there would be a bad bruise.

Setting aside physical injuries, her mind was aching from an hour of contemplating how to try speaking with Eve-n. She peaked at him, and he shot her a sidelong glare. Averting her gaze, she settled for bringing her legs close to her chest and resting her head in the space between them.

"_Oh, how much longer till we get to the Ward?"_

Several minutes pass before the hover-tram slowed to a stop. Wally's head shot up to see they had reached a set of doors that read: _'AXIOM MEDICIAL CLINIC AND EVALUATION CENTER'_

The doors opened to reveal a vast well-kept facility lined with rows upon rows of individual holding cells.

Wally looked around as they entered, each of the cells entrances were blocked off by transparent force fields. The Ward was full of bustling activity of patients, some sick, others mentally ill. The doctors, orderlies, and other staff members were running around trying to tend to each one of them.

Two doctors in white coats walk up to the tram, greeting Chief Gofer and Eve-n, who didn't answer back.

"Hello, Chief, I assume this must be the Lieutenant you wanted us to examine?"

"That is correct Doctor, it's a long story but I believe you were already briefed about the incident up on the Bridge."

The doctor pulled a holographic pad from his lab coat and began to type on it.

"Yes, we received a short documented report. We will run a few tests to find out if its any psychosis to worry about. And whom might this young lady be?" he pointed towards Wally.

"We're not sure, but we believe she is an unregistered passenger. She says her name is 'Wally'. The First Officer has relayed more information stating that she does not exist on this ship or any other ship's records."

"She is an unregistered passenger without legitimate identity?'" One of the staff asked.

"Yes, she also managed to sneak up into the Bridge; which is a major security breach. Therefore we sent her here for confinement until notified otherwise. The Captain also wants her bathed."

The doctor eyed Wally and her grime covered form, "I see, well we'll run a DNA analysis to find out who she is… and we shall give her a bath."

The doctor chuckled at Wally's filthy appearance, and she felt mildly offended. He typed a command into his data-pad and two red holographic arm straps appeared.

"Well Sir, go ahead and leave them with us and well send the Captain some results regarding these two."

"Thank you, Doc." With that done, Gofer ushered Wally and Eve-n off the tram before departing from the medical center.

The doctors place the red arm strap around Eve-n's right arm. It was a psychiatric patient identification strap to let others know his location, a sort of tracking device.

"Alrighty Lieutenant Eve-n, come with me." One doctor took him over to another room, giving him an injection for the examination. Wally grew worried when she saw this, and tried to call out to him.

"Eva-n," She was ignored.

"Okay Miss, eh, _'Wally'_, lets get started." The second doctor cleared his throat. He gently began to give Wally her strap and a small sedative, but Wally panicked and moving away.

"G-Get away from me-"

"Stand still, I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to strap Wally again, but she continued to struggle.

"Don't be so difficult!" He was nearly wrestling her now.

"Stop!"

"Oh dear me, I'm going to have to use a sedative." He murmured. Wally had a look of terror on her face as doctor began attempting to jab at Wally with the small needle.

Just as he got a clear shot to Wally's arm, she kicked the doctor's hand, forcing the needle into his neck instead.

"_Ouch!_ Hey! That Really, _really_… really… herr… ooooohh…" He fell to the floor, unconscious. Wasting no time, Wally hoped over his body and ran off into the Ward after Eve-n.

However, a crazed looking woman stopped her in her tracks. She had pink-dyed haired with light blue eyes, and large earrings that clanked when she moved her head. She wore a beautician jumpsuit, and was either high on sugar or having a mental breakdown. The woman began aimlessly applying makeup to Wally's face at an incredible speed.

"What can I do for ya'? Aaahh, j-j-just a t-trim? Just a trim? A trim? Trim? Uh-huh!"

Wally was trying to break free from the mad woman, but the white powdery make up kept getting in her eyes. The woman stopped her frantic applying and held up a mirror to Wally's face.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart!"

Wally gasped at the hideous sight of her with lipstick, mascara, and eye shadow applied all over her face. It looked so freakish she almost giggled. She turned to the crazy woman, who looked at her half-insane/half-pleading for a response.

"I-It… looks… really good." She replied, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Two orderlies, tall and strapping men in white, grabbed Wally by the arms and dragged her to a holding cell.

"H-Hey! Let me go!"

"You can play Barbie with Perdie later- as soon as she takes some cosmetic lessons." One of them laughed as they dragged Wally away, Perdie breaking down into tears.

"Hey, that was rude!" She frowned up at the two men. They ignored her however, and just dropped her into a tiny cell.

"The doctor will be along shortly, as soon as he wakes up from the little coma you put him in. You're going to be given a genetic examination… and one helluva' bubble bath girlie!"

As they walk away laughing, a blue force field rose and sealed Wally in.

"Let me out!" She angrily pounded on the transparent wall. She heard a noise behind her and she whirled around, pressing her back and arms up against the force field.

She saw two other patients in the confined quarters, both with red armbands like her. One was covered with paint stains, and appeared to be a carpenter. Paint nearly soaked him head to toe from his white coveralls to his face and unruly hair. He held a multicolor-select paintbrush and was mumbling to himself as he stroked color after color wildly and illegibly onto the wall. His hand would randomly twitch violently and splash paint spots onto Wally.

The other patient was a dust-covered janitor; his curly light hair almost appeared grey from the dust. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a mounted vacuum and extendable broom hooked onto his back. His watery green eyes appeared puffy and red, and he seemed to be down with a cold. He wheezed and puffed into his hands, trying unsuccessfully to muffle his rasping.

"Um…" Wally began tentatively, but before she could speak more, the janitor sneezed violently, spraying dust and spittle all over Wally.

Wally wasn't one to complain about being dirty, but she looked down in dismay at herself. On top of all her usual grime were paint, makeup, and spit. She unbuttoned the top half of her coverall and brought it around to scrub hard at her face. When she cleaned off most of everything, she deftly tied the sleeved around her waist, leaving her in her rundown tank top.

After rubbing his nose for some time, the man spoke.

"Oops," he coughed, "I-I-I'm tho thowy about that." The cleaner apologized; his accent thickened by a stuffy nose and diminished English.

"I-It's alright."

He sniffed loudly, clearing his throat, "I'm Victor, but every body callth' me Va-Qum becuth I…" he pointed to the obvious cleaner strapped to his back, "…vacuum a lot."

"My name's Wally." She shook Va-Qum's hand.

He pointed to the crazed painter, "And that's Vingo, he likes painting, but he gets a little too crazy with nuthin' to paint."

Wally looked outside the transparent force field, "What is this place?"

"It's a bad place, you go hea' when yur sick and need'a get better, but the doctors are pretty harsh."

Wally looked around, there were cells filled with handicapped patients, all wearing red arm straps. Each cell was specifically designated for a certain diagnosis the doctors were addressing. There was a cell full of 'Self-Abuse' patients, who were just servants hitting themselves with trays. Another cell labeled 'Obsessive-Compulsives' was filled with tennis servers and golfers hitting balls in random directions.

But one that got Wally's attention was the 'Volatile' cell. Inside was a massager flailing his arms and legs in all directions, spinning and slamming his fists into other patients and staff members. Ten orderlies rushed into his cell, struggling furiously with him to pin him to the floor. Before he could break free of their grasp, one staff member strapped a energy-binding straightjacket around him, restraining him securely. He still resisted, trying to attack the orderlies with all his power, but they pull out an electroshock baton and stun-struck him into submission. They half-laugh in relief.

The energy barrier to 'Foreign Contamination' cell, her cell, deactivated. She looked up to see the very same doctor that tried to sedate Wally entering, a bandage around his neck.

"All right Wally, before we can bathe you I need to take a few tissue samples for your DNA profiling analysis upon the Captain's orders."

The force field reactivated, leaving her trapped in the cell with him. He pulled out a small needle to extract a blood sample.

Wally backed away from him.

"It's okay, I just need to take a sample. It won't hurt you… I promise." The doctor said softly.

She looked up at his kind smile, and reluctantly offered her left arm out to him. The doctor inserted the needle into Wally's vein, hushing her when she made a noise of discomfort. At that exact moment, Wally noticed Eve-n being escorted behind a fogged glass door, above which read: _'DIAGNOSTICS AND EVALUATION'_

* * *

Eve-n sat on one of the hospital beds in the Evaluation room. He looked around; it was a big circular room with individual exam stations. Each had a bed, a table, and a rack of medical equipment and tools. The patients are openly visible, the only thing offering them privacy the foggy glass door. There were already several tests being conducted around him. One man in the station next to her was screaming his head off as the doctor's tried to take an umbrella from him. In another station, a female EMT with stress-induced panic attacks was trying to properly deliberate a crash test doll.

"C-C-C-Clear! _Clear!_" She closed her eyes and placed the deliberators on the dolls face; it caught fire.

Eve-n felt so embarrassed and out of place here. He couldn't stand to be around these… these… rejects. They were so far below him, he didn't deserve placement with these hindered menial workers. He was an E.V.R.E.N. scout with an I.Q. of one hundred and eighty, the best of the best.

It was all injustice, he was telling the truth. He _saw _the plant and even brought it with him to the ship. But the commanding crew was against him.

If they agreed to have him committed to mental care, whether he was proven sane or not, this incident would permanently go into his records, thereby tainting his flawless service. And this so called 'misconduct of his duty' could end up with at the very least a court martial, and if not he'd just lose his position as a Scout.

He cursed the Commander for sending him here, he cursed the Captain for being convinced by that oh-so-smart First Officer, but most of all, he cursed Wally for being the cause of all his troubles- for somehow stealing and losing the plant.

No matter how curious he was to fathom how she even got onboard the ship and why, he was going to make her pay dearly for this degradation.

"Alright, Lieutenant…" A naval psychopathologist said cheerfully, preparing his test and while he gathered his neural equipment. Judging from his jovial attitude, he could be nothing more of a pediatrician, much to Eve's further embarrassment.

"…Let's see if we can figure out what's up with you today."

"Like I said before, I am not losing my mind!" He exasperatingly said.

"I understand you don't want to do this Lieutenant, but we can only be sure you are clean by running a full physical diagnosis."

Eve-n sighed, he was right. "Fine, let's just get it over with."

"Okay then, let's start with the physical."

Without a word, Eve-n took off his utility belt and plasma rifle, removing his anti-gravity boots and the back mounted suit-systems control piece, setting them down on the station entrance table. He stripped off his nanotech-bodysuit, leaving him in his underwear and revealing the perfectly tuned light skin of his tight athletic body.

The doctor felt his body up and down with an apathetic expression on his face. He inspected for any cryo-generic frostbite, abnormalities with his catalytic thyroid augmentation, or deformities with his skeletal or muscle growth alteration.

"Okay, no freezer burn, elephantiasis, or runaway marrow growths. Now let's check your senses."

He pulled out an eyesight test card, and without instruction Eve-n tested each eye, reading off every letter accurately with his enhanced vision. The doctor rifled through a nearby drawer, pulling out a U-shaped metal stick. He gave it a tiny flick and Eve-n's hyper-tuned hearing detected it.

"Visual acuity and sonic reception checks out. Let's take a look a look at your neural implants."

He pulled out a cable from a medical console, gesturing Eve-n to tilt his head forward. Separating the hairs on the back of his head, he revealed a tiny biodegradable data-port. It was the size of a dime, and appeared to be surgically implanted into the base of Eve-n's skull, wirelessly linking to his cerebral cortex's networking interface chip. The doctor inserted the sharp-looking cable into the data-port.

* * *

Wally watched Eve-n's silhouette move about through the fogged glass as. Her doctor had already attained her blood and skin samples, even performing a retinal memory scan on her. The very same doctor tilted her head down slightly, tugging out her ponytail. He thumbed through her unkempt tresses of hair, searching for a healthy hair follicle to complete the DNA collection for analyzing.

_'What are they doing to him?'_ she wondered as she watched his shadow remove his bodysuit. The silhouette of a doctor then blocked her view. He was moving all around Eve-n and pulling out strange tools. When he pulled out some kind of cabled sharp tool, Wally became alarmed.

The doctor's silhouette took the tool and appeared to stab Eve-n in the back of the head with it.

Wally gasped, shooting up and accidentally hitting the doctor in the face with the back of her head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

With the cable inserted, Eve-n felt nauseous.

The examiner typed a few commands in the console, preparing for a full scan of his neural sensual chip's condition and his emotional-neurochemical physiology.

"Alright, just stay still. This may feel a bit weird, but it's ticklish."

He tapped the final command, and the cable lit up as artificial bioelectricity process and feedback signaled into her brain. The foreign sensations in his mind trigger endorphin stimulation, causing him to practically double over laughing.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAH! STOP! HAHAHA! THAT- HAHA! TICKLES! HAHAHA!_"

* * *

From outside, Wally listened to the sound of Eve-n screaming, a look of horror on her face. She watched as his form lit up, like he was being shocked.

"_Eva-n!_"

Wally frantically looked around, trying to find a way out of the cell

The doctor pulled the out cable from Eve-n's neural data-port.

"Well, you're not suffering from any of the augmentation side effects or any space adaptation syndrome; nor did I find any indication of cryo-generic induced psych delusions or any forms of task-related stress. You don't appear to be making any information up albeit by lying either."

Eve-n was still chortling from the testing side effects as he spoke,"Hahaha, I-I-Haha I told you! Haha…"

"Well, Lieutenant, it's odd that Command would send you here for something that you didn't do."

"I know." Eve-n finished his laughing fit. "I know I found something and brought it back with me. I never make stories up or misidentify something I know to look for. The plant I had was most likely lost from… no, was _stolen_ and lost from me." He was referring to Wally. Not only did she take away the proof he had that Earth was somewhat habitable, but also his only chance to bring of bringing the human race back to it, his chance of becoming the hero of humanity lost.

The mere thought of her made his anger resurface. All feelings of euphoria had dropped, and he felt nothing but fury.

* * *

Wally pulled out the cutting laser from her prosthetic arm, and began to sliced through the force field emitters. It short-circuited as Wally cut the vital wiring, and the barrier deactivated. Having been leaning on it, she fell face-first to the ground, landing on her cassette player. The impact jolted it to life as _Put On Your Sunday Clothes _suddenly blared from the machine.

Everyone in the medical center stopped and stared at the source of the sound. Ignoring everything around her, Wally scrambled to her feet and darted towards the diagnostic room.

"_I'LL SAVE YOU! EVA-N!_" She let out a mighty battle cry as she charged the glass doors. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact.

* * *

"Okay, Eva-n, you're all go-"

_CRASH!_

The glass door shattered, showering broken glass in all directions. Eve-n and the doctor jumped in shock, before confusion overtook their faces at the sound of _Hello Dolly _music.

"What the hell?" Eve-n knew that music. He turned to see Wally on the floor, groaning.

"_Wally?_" She was the last person he expected to do something like this.

Wally shot up from the ground, quickly thinking up her battle strategy. Spotting Eve-n's plasma rifle on the console table, she grabbed it after a split second of hesitation and started aiming at all the medical staff, trembling.

"_Stay back, you! Let him go now, or I'll shoot!_" Wally turned to Eve-n, keeping the gun pointed at everyone else.

"Eva-n! Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"Wally, put the gun down! I'm getting a medical exam, what the hell are you doing here?" He yelled, beyond irritated by her drastic intrusion.

"I saw from outside, these people were torturing you, I came… to rescue… you…" Her words trailed off as her face turned to that of confusion as she looked around.

"Oh." She realized with sudden defeat, taking note of all the medical equipment and Eve-n's appearance, he had no injuries or any inflicted wounds. The rest of the staff in the ward in the suddenly realized Wally had a weapon at hand.

"Look out! She's got a gun!"

An orderly lunged for her, but Wally turned around to see him coming. Panicking, she raised the plasma rifle with her eyes closed.

"_WALLY NO!_" Eve-n leapt for the gun in Wally's grip. Just before he could stop her, she pulled the trigger. A burst of superheated plasma shot out. The wrong way.

Wally realized too late that she was holding the gun backwards. The ionized gas projectile streaked across the Ward, hitting a bullseye on the facility power generator. It exploded into a cascade of sparks, white-hot debris, and plasma residue.

Everyone in the medical facility stared at the damage, before turning their attention to the source of the shot.

"Uuuooohhh…" Wally's mind froze in fear; she shrunk down where she stood, slowly silencing her still playing cassette player without looking.

"...Oops."

** "**_WALLY!" _

Before Wally even knew what hit her, Eve-n punched her square in the face. Albeit a weak punch, it was still enough to send her slamming into the wall. Eve-n stood there with his teeth and fists clenched tight. Every ounce of him felt total fury and humiliation, all pointed towards one stupid, cowering, feeble garbage girl before him.

An electric noise startled Eve-n out of his angry torpor.

The doors to the evaluation ward whooshed open, all the holding cells' force field deactivating. The consoles and lights go out with a fleeting mechanical whine. All the inmates and staff look at each other stunned, the facility's power generator must have short-circuited from the blast.

Va-Qum broke the silence.

"_We're fwee!_"

There was a short moment of total stillness, before the entire medical facility exploded into chaos. All the patients rushed out into the Ward, cheering in pure joy. The doctors, staff, and orderlies were tackled before they could even react.

"Wally! You fweed us!"

The mob of inmates turned towards the diagnostics lab. They ran through the broken glass, shattering it more and stampeding over doctors.

"Outa the way buddy!" Va-Qum and Vingo brush eve-n aside as everyone rushed towards Wally.

Wally was even more confused. She was still seeing stars after her impact with the wall, and now she was getting lifted off the floor by hundreds of patients onto their shoulders.

"_Three cheers for Wally!_" Va-Qum and Vingo exclaim.

"_Hip hip, hurray!_" Everyone cheered as they all charged out the entrance with their savior.

* * *

Eve-n was left in the medical Ward all by himself, speechless at the ensuing disaster just caused by Wally. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

Eve-n got dressed as fast as he could, putting his nano-suit and utility belt back on. He realized Wally still had his plasma rifle, which only rekindled his anger and fueled him to fly out after the mob- after Wally. He had to keep that nuisance from hurting herself or someone else. She was danger incarnate, a court martial, career ender, and the death of him.

* * *

**Holy moly I actually finished this**

**I don't know why, but this one was painfully hard to complete. **


	19. CAUTION: ROGUE PERSONEL

** WALL-E belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

The ship's security network was a beehive of activity. The Stewards of the Axiom were mobilizing in response to the Ward outbreak.

The stewards are all genetically engineered clones of each other, created for the purpose of having an obedient, mass produced multitasking crew force. They each had the same cloned DNA and attributes: the same height, the same build, the same uniforms, the same looks, the same voices, even the same personalities. The only differences among them were assigned ranks.

A twenty man squad armed for riot control ran down the Aft Maintenance pathways at high speed, ordering aside all other maglev traffic. A steward Sergeant came over the COM earpieces of the on-the-move peace officers, briefing them.

"_Code 5150, I repeat, we have a Code 5150 in progress! The Medical Center has been compromised by a recent psychiatric patient outbreak. Reports have stated that the inmates have overwhelmed the orderly staff and disabled the facility defenses after a destroying the local power grid, triggering the alarm. All of the 351 registered patients have escaped and are being tracked via their homing straps. ALL of them are now roaming the Primary Maintenance Corridor together. BE ADVISED: Use extreme caution, for one of the inmates is armed with a plasma-based weapon and extremely dangerous. Your priority is to find this detainee and arrest him/or her. Then take control of the escapees A.S.A.P. before any more public or crew disorder ensues! Understood?"_

"AFFIRMATIVE, SIR, WE ARE OSCAR-MIKE!" They all replied in unison, making their way towards the breached medical facility.

* * *

The psychiatric rejects stampeded their way across the service corridor, cheering everyone they came across and looting everything in their way. Maglev freight lines came to a halt, reversed, and even toppled over in the face of over three hundred wildly running inmates.

Wally didn't know if she should be confused, scared, or excited. The blurry side effects of being punched in the face were still dazzling her enough to make her think slowly on what was going on around her. She was right smack-dab in the middle of disturbing the peace, and the commotion they caused with the stewards sounded serious. She must be in very big trouble. But she'd freed these people from those mean doctors in the Ward, and it felt good that these people were now roaming free because of her.

The mob of celebrating patients made a hard left around a corner.

"HALT!" A voice echoed throughout the hall.

The mob stopped so suddenly, Wally fell from their shoulders. She landed hard on her bottom, still clasping Eve-n's plasma rifle.

"Oh my." Perdie said impudently.

Wally looked up to see row upon row of identical Kevlar-clad armored stewards; at least twenty of them, forming a human-barrier. They each had a flat palm stretched out, signaling for them to stop. Wally sat frozen on the ground. She was outnumbered and being threatened with force by _these _guys. She was in very, _very_ big trouble. Wally's hands and knees shook, and she hid her face behind the plasma rifle, like a guilty child facing an accusing parent.

With their rebellious drive all but destroyed and reverted, the mob tried to separate themselves from Wally in order to be spared whatever punishment.

"Uh… she did it!" Va-Qum and the rest of the mob stepped back, pointing at Wally. The stewards look back at her, and they finally notice the plasma rifle.

"You! Surrender your weapon!" The lead steward commanded Wally, pulling out his stun gun. The other stewards place their hands over their own weapons, ready to electrify Wally on the spot if she budges an inch.

Wally cowered before the unmoving stewards. "_Why me?"_

* * *

From down the corridor, Eve-n rushed down the rioted maglev pathways the mob traversed. His mind was boiling mad at how Wally could stupidly cause so much havoc. She stole his weapon that inadvertently released highly unstable people, she got several people injured, and lots of vehicles destroyed. What's that idiot goanna do next?!

He turned a corner and he found that the mob had stopped, along with Wally who sat helplessly on the floor. He'd found her, now he can end all this and nothing worse can ruin his day.

All the patients were suddenly pushed out of the way, and Wally was surprised to see Eve-n pop out and start after her.

"Wally! You give me that gun, _now!_" He angrily attempted to pry the weapon from her grasp, but she quickly backed away from him. He looked really mad, which did not go unnoticed by the lead steward.

He must be the now armed and extremely dangerous detainee they were after. "You, Citizen! You are in violation of the Axiom Peace Code, cease your hostility at once!"

Eve-n was busy ranting at Wally, the Steward shouted again.

"Citizen! This is your final warning! Cease hostility at once, or you will be subject for arrest!"

Eve-n yanked the pistol from her arms. The steward tapped the earpiece-mounted camera, focusing on the aggressively posed Eve-n. He hoisted his plasma rifle in a threatening manner, Wally and the reject mob looked fear-stricken in the image; he looked like he was holding them hostage.

* * *

"_CAUTION: ROGUE PERSONEL."_

In an instant, his photo presented itself on every holo-screen throughout the Axiom, from every advertisement, every direction sign, every deck, every hall, every room, even to every hover-chair.

His photo appeared on the data-pads of the stewards. The ship's computer echoed the rogue human warning, and Eve-n saw the picture of him holding Wally and the mob at gunpoint.

His mind was pushed past its limits, the indescribable anger for the turn of events had him growling and fiery eyed at Wally, sending shivers down her spine.

"_WALLY!_" He was about to turn on her when the lead steward barked his orders to the squad. "He is deemed dangerous, arrest him, immediately!" They readied their tractor beam binders.

Eve-n realized what was about to happen. He grabbed Wally by the collar, activated his anti-gravity boots, and flew past them at neck breaking speeds. The stewards were all knocked over by the shockwave of Eve-n's sudden departure.

The reject patients watched them disappear in amazement. They had stood up against the stewards! And if the one who freed them could do it, so could they!

"WE'RE A FREE, LET'S REVOLT! REVOLT!" Their drive to rebel had returned. The surrounded patients catch as Va-Qum charged past the stunned stewards.

All hell broke lose, the rejects stormed from all directions, spreading anarchy everywhere they went.

* * *

Eve-n navigated the pathways as best he could without trying to hit anything. He flew past freighters and crewmembers who recognized him from the wanted image and pointed him out. As he flew past obstacles, Wally got scrapped and beat along the way. Eve-n didn't pay any mind to her safety he was too furious at her and too busy escaping to think. Even though he was moving fast, he can't outrun the rejects and stewards in these tight turn halls, the tattling crew around him weren't helping. either.

At a split-second moment to think, he dove into a viewport.

* * *

Eve-n peeked out from the viewport they ducked behind, they'd lost their pursuers. He sat there for a moment, clutching Wally's mouth to silence her and contemplating his next course of action. But he was having a hard time thinking straight, his day had reached a new low despite all impossibility.

"_All because of this senseless, injudicious, dyspraxious Wally!"_

His thoughts subconsciously made him clutch Wally's mouth harder. Her pained muffles of protest distracted him, drawing him out of his angry stupor, "_Quiet!_" He whispered harshly.

He looked outside the viewport. They were near the ship's docking bay and the entry & evacuation decks, which were lined with emergency escape modules.

Wait! He got an idea, one that might solve all his problems, or at least his biggest one. He picked up Wally and headed for the nearest turbo-lift.

* * *

Wally stood next to Eve uncomfortably in the elevator. She held a hand over her now swelling cheek where she'd been punched. The tension in the air was extremely thick, and Wally could feel the anger radiating off of him. His eyes haven't changed from the hate filled beautiful blue irises ever since they left the Ward, like he was going to kill her any second. The silence between them was becoming more and more unbearable with each passing second. She felt she had to do something to break the ice, she wanted something to just happen than rather wait to be snuffed out by Eve-n.

"_CAUTION: ROGUE PERSONEL"_ Their Wanted image appeared on the screen in front of them. Oblivious to what it meant, she was excited to see herself and Eve-n on TV. Who knows, it might make him excited too. "Ohh, Eva-n, look! We're on televisio-"

Without warning, Eve rocketed his bare fist into the projector screen. Wally yelped in shock as the screen exploded into a shower of sparks, metal shards, and glass. He even put a dent in the wall behind it, and his fist was bloodied. Eve-n was beyond infuriated, maddened, enraged, and crazed.

He was ticked off, and ticked off at her.

Wally shrunk down to the floor as far away from him as she could, and she dared not make eye contact with the worsening angry expression of Eve-n. This was the worst day of her life, the one she cared for so dearly seemed about ready to pulverize her at any given moment.

She looked back up at the destroyed screen. She thinks she won't die too painfully… hopefully.

* * *

**didnt get as much editing in as i would've hoped. oh well, ill come back and finish this.**


	20. Axiom Escape Vehicle

** WALL-E belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

Wally and Eve-n's turbo lift stopped at the main Boarding and Evacuation levels of the Axiom. The elevator doors opened and Eve-n stepped out soundlessly, guiding Wally through the barely lit hallways. The air smelled stale, and dust coated every surface. They go through a vast corridor lined with bright emergency doors. The entrance they approach slid open as if for the first time, creating a slight screeching sound as its unused gears and railings grind together. Eve-n entered the dark room, and like the hallways of this level, the room was also old.

He approached a console and began to toy with its controls, trying to get it up and running again. Wally just watched him from behind, wondering what he was doing.

She was confused. Wasn't he going to smash her skull in like he did to that projector screen? As much as she knew Eve-n, he would usually destroy anything that annoyed him in the most peculiar, instantaneous ways; usually by brute force or just blasting the nuisances on the spot. So why are they here?

Well, nothing made sense today. A lot of Wall's confusion was centered on Eve-n in particular. Ever since she saw him after he awoken from cryo-sleep, his moods had been all over the place. After weeks of imagining what kind of happy reunion they would have, this was the very last thing she'd either want or expect.

Her gaze lowered to his bloodied hand hanging limp at his side. Wally thought back to _Hello Dolly_. She held her own hands together gently, or as gently as her prosthetic arm would allow. The feeling of her hands entwined made her feel somehow better. She looked back at Eve-n's hand; maybe she could hold his and ease his pain and make him feel cared for. It occurred to Wally that this must be the right moment to hold hands.

However, the room sprung to life before she could do anything. Ceiling lights activated to reveal an evacuation bay, yellow emergency directory arrows lighting up on the deck and the walls, all pointed to an opened hatch at the end of the room. She peered inside the bright interior of the Axiom Escape Vehicle. Inside was a circle of twenty crash-harness seats, terrestrial survival gear, and emergency Extra-Vehicular Activity equipment.

Eve-n turned to Wally, his expression blank. He didn't say anything at first, and Wally just looked between him and the hatch, wondering what to do.

"Get in." Eve-n pointed to the escape pod. Wally's looked to him, puzzled. '_Why does he need me in there?'_

Eve-n figured Wally didn't understand, but he was too impatient to clarify anything for her. He tried to remain calm and keep the explanation simple.

"I said, get in. It's going to Earth." He pointed to the screen above. It projected a celestial map with the coordinates to Earth from the Axiom_._

Wally looked at the hatch and then to the screen.

"Oh! Umm... ok." She finally understood, and happily strode into the pod. She took a seat, clasping her hands together expectantly and patiently like an obedient child. She looked back to see Eve-n still at the entrance.

"Well… are you coming?" She patted the seat beside her.

He shook his head, "No, I am not."

"Huh?" Wally's eagerness suddenly vanished. "_What? He's not coming?"_

"W-Why not?"

He pointed to the plant symbol on his suit. "Because I need to follow my directive, I need to find the plant."

"The plant?" She tilted her head, "But, I-I thought you have it already."

"I did, until you stole it and lost it." He hid his bitter disposition towards her.

Wally put the pieces together. "_So that's why he's so angry? I lost the pl-"_

"W-W-Wait a second! _I_ stole and lost the plant?" She stuttered, affronted at his accusation.

"Yes. And that's why I'm sending you back to Earth."

"B-But I didn't take it! It was frozen along with you in your pod the whole ti-" She was cut off.

"Well no one else but you had seen the plant, so therefore you're the only one who could possibly have taken it." He jeered, "Unless you can tell me where it is or what you did with it, I don't need you around anymore."

He turned around and walked back to the console. He'd had enough of Wally playing innocent with him.

She hesitated, looking down as she spoke quietly, "Is that why you are so mad?"

Eve-n stopped dead in his tracks. Clearly Wally, in all of her never ending sincere curiosity, truly didn't understand the trouble she'd caused him throughout her presence on the Axiom.

He turned around in a flash, fire in his eyes as he snapped at her, "Yes, Wally, that is why I am so mad!"

He's lost whatever calm he had left as he approached Wally with an accusing finger pointed at her. She shrunk down as he stepped closer to her. With his finger he poked every accusation into her shoulder as he spoke.

"You _stole_ and lost the plant! Got me court-marshaled! Sent me to the ward! You broke in and practically saw me naked! You made _other_ people see me practically naked! Allowed every clinically insane convict on the ship escape! Caused a riot! Almost _killed_ someone! And worst of all, _you took away my chance to bring this ship back to earth! And reduced me into a wanted criminal and a laughing stalk!"_

Eve-n stared her down, burning holes into her with his fiery eyes before turning his back to Wally. He headed back to the launch bay console.

Wally sat there shrunken in her seat, distraught, dejected, and at a loss of words.

"I'm sending you back to Earth and that's final. And good riddance too, I don't need you around to make my life even worse than you've already made it." He said in a stern and insolent tone.

She could only look up at him desolately as his infuriated words echoed in her mind. They both knew she was clumsy and disaster proned, but he had gone too far, blaming everythingon her. She was on the brink of tears.

Eve-n moved over to the control console, readying the ship to send her away.

_"No! I am not going back!" _She felt an awakening when she realized that in a few moments, she would be sent back if she stayed in this pod. She didn't have time to cry now, she had to take action.

_"I'm not going to let him boss me around! And I am _not_ going lose him forever because he decided to be mean!"_ A new emotion ran through Wally, one she thought she would never relay or express towards Eve-n. She exited the pod, walking taller than she'd ever felt before.

Eve-n was just about to start the launch when he noticed Wally strode up next to him.

"Get in the escape pod, Wally." His voice was final, but she responded in the most unexpected way he could imagine.

"No."

Eve-n looked at her, taken back. Did she just disobey him? His confusion didn't last long, for sudden boiling anger was took control of his thoughts.

"Wally! Get in the pod! _Now!_" His voice rang in her ears, but she held her ground.

"I said no, Eva-n! I didn't steal the plant. And I'm very sorry that I've been so clumsy, but I'm not going anywhere for doing something I never did!"

"I'm warning you! Get in that pod _this instance or else!_**" **He growled at her. Wally saw his hand trail over the grip of his plasma rifle, the safety switched off.

She knew it would be suicidal to stand up to someone as temperamental as Eve-n. but she had to stick up for herself, even if it was against him. But Wally hesitated for a moment; his final warning meant life or death, so she answered as calm, firm, and as clearly as she could, summoning up the courage not run away.

"Eva-n… I'm _not_ leaving this ship."

It happened too fast. Wally realized she was shoved against the wall, starring up the barrel of Eve's plasma rifle, before being struck in the head and knocked to the ground. He kneeled over her, pinning her body to the deck with one knee and his arm pressed into her throat in a combat lock stance.

**"**Fine! Its better if I just kill you now! Everything will go back to normal!**"** He spoke through gritted teeth.

She struggled to breathe so she could speak. When he moved his arm off slightly to allow her air, she spoke, braving her fear of obliteration.

"Eva-n, please… I really mean it, I had nothing to do… with taking… the plant…" Her hands clutched tightly to the arm as he increased the pressure, "I gave it to you… don't you remember… when you were in my home… back on Earth? When I showed you all my things… and the plant?"

Eve-n listened silently, taking into account her calm demeanor and honest voice. But despite how defenseless and innocent she appeared he could only concentrate on his index finger. Just one small movement of it and he could end the source of his turmoil once and for all.

"The plant was a gift _for you_, Eva-n… I would _never_ want to take something… I gave… back from you."

His finger froze just centimeters away from pulling the trigger, all the rage and hate instantly fading out of him at the last sentence she spoke. Eve-n's expression softened as her words sank in, and he took in the true acuities of purity in her hazel eyes. She never blinked, stuttered, nor trembled as he gazed down at her.

Deep down, something told him that she was telling the truth.

A question brewed within Eve-n's mind, he was still mulling over her words.

It all seemed to make sense now; he'd neglected to take into account Wally's harmless and kind-natured demeanor. But something about all this didn't fit. It was something about Wally, not just why she would give away something as rare as a plant to him, but rather why she was still here with him. After all the mishaps and chaos that transpired, after all the harm he inflicted on her and the accidents she caused, what influencing force had her stuck by his side throughout everything?

* * *

For Wally, seconds seemed like hours as Eve-n crouched over her, unmoving and weapon trained between her eyes. He finally removed his elbow from her throat, and broke the silence.

"So then… what did you come all this way? For… me?" He murmured in question. His voice was barely above a whisper, but Wally heard him as loud and clear as thunder. She was quite for a moment, gingerly rubbing her neck as she met his eyes timidly. She opened her mouth to speak.

The turbo-lift in the bay corridor chimed. Wally and Eve-n's eyes broke away from each other and rapidly snapped towards the sliding elevator doors. Someone was coming.

They looked at each other in alarm, and Eve-n jumped off Wally in time to shut the room down. The room darkened, the hatch closed, and all emergency lights and consoles deactivated. They dashed for the corner of the room, crouching down. Holding their breath, they prepared for the worst as they hear the bay doors open.

Footsteps entered the room, only one person by the sound of it. They had the evenly paced tapping of formal dress shoes, a footstep belonging to that of a high-ranking official.

The unknown figure approached the main console, right behind where Wally and Eve-n were hiding. The person tapped a few commands in, and the launch bay illuminate again. The light was enough see the unmistakable Master Chief of Security Gofer. They both gasped, covering each others mouths when they did. He entered the pod, carrying something hidden from view in his other hand.

Eve-n turned to Wally, "_Chief Gofer?"_ He mouthed soundlessly to her. She answered with an equally confused look

They both lean over the side of the console, attempting to watch what the head of the steward security was doing down in the evacuation levels.

Eve-n's breath catches in his throat, and Wally looked in the direction of his line of sight, coving her mouth as she saw what was in Gofer's hand. He held the old ratty boot with a seedling of planted within itis if he didn't want to be anywhere near it.

"The plant!" He whispered quietly. The plant had been neither stolen by Wally nor lost by Eve, but rather most improbably by the third highest-ranking officer of the Axiom.

Gofer placed the plant in the middle of the deck, retracting his hand away and wiping it with a handkerchief, as though it had germs. Wally and Eve-n quickly ducked behind the cover of the hatch when the he looked in their direction. He looking around suspiciously, making sure that no one had been watching

Wally peaked back over the counsel, endeavoring her best to spy on Gofer undetected. Eve-n glimpsed over to her, and something arose in his mind, Wally _was _telling the truth.

She was an innocent victim of his mislead wrath; this entire time she had been paying for Gofer's crime through him; though ill-tempered physical punishments.

A wash of overwhelming guilt came over him when he remembered their confrontation just a minute ago, he had been just moments away from blowing her head off.

_"What is wrong with me?"_ He mentally perturbed himself over his thoughts. He had almost killed, no, almost _murdered_ an innocent girl.

Gofer turned and exited the pod. Wally and Eve hid further away from the hatch as Gofer headed back to the main control console. Eve-n kept an eye on his every move…

…Completely unaware that Wally had stealthily snuck into the escape pod to retrieve Eve-n's plant.

Gofer checked the outside of the launch bay for any witnesses, shifting his eyes around shadily. He then activated the external release sequence, shrugging off on how it was already activated.

_"He's getting rid of the plant!" _Eve-n thought, turning to Wally —but she was nowhere to be seen.

_"Wait. Where's Wally!?"_ His question was answered when he looked over to the pod, where Wally had picked up the plant from the floor. "_She's going to be launched!"_

"Eva-n!" She mouthed wordlessly in triumph, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

_"WALLY!" _He thought desperately.

Too late, Gofer pressed the manual launch command. The sub-light engines engaged and blasted the escape vehicle away from the Axiom into deep space.

* * *

**WEEEEEWW chapter TWENTAY**


	21. Rescue

_**WALL**_**_·Y belongs to its respectful owners._**

* * *

Gofer hastily shut off the launch alert system, not wanting it to alert anyone. All was quiet as he took one last look at the escape pod shrinking into the distance.  
He turned to leave, swift striding out of the launch bay to avoid any witnesses. Eve-n emerged from behind the cover, too worried to care about avoiding detection.  
"Oh, no." He dashed over to the viewport hatch and looked in horror to see Wally rapidly dwarfing and disappearing into space. He tried to think, _"What should I do?"_ She was getting farther and farther away by the second, _"What should I do?!"_  
Eve-n looked around in desperation, his mind far too strained for quicker coherent thinking. He spotted the service airlock. That's it! He had go after her! As fast as he could move, he hastily ran back to the control panel, pressing a few buttons and auto opening the latch to the extra-vehicular survival gear. Eve-n frowned when he saw that there was nothing but bulky spacesuits. "_No, no time._" He began to panic. _"Come on, come on, come on! Think!"_ His mind raced for another answer.  
"Wait!" He dug back farther into the stock of E.V.A. equipment, "Ah-ha!" Flickinger Field generator gloves. Small plasma-window emitters built into a special glove that created an invisible energy shield around a person's body. It would enclose a breathable atmosphere around the wearer and allowed them to operate in the vacuum of space without a full-body suit.  
He thrust one of the gloves onto his hands and activated the force field. A faint aura of energy surrounded his whole body, sealing him from the outside and equalizing itself with normal air pressure. Not wasting any time, he entered the service airlock, bypassing the depressurization sequence. Without a moment's hesitation, he manually opened the outer hatch.  
He blasted out of the airlock, the escaping air catapulting him into space at high velocity. He straightened his body out as if he were diving into a pool as his nano-suit's spaceflight mode automatically activated. Hid HUD showed that the escape pod was already 20,000 meters from the Axiom and was accelerating at an alarming rate. He neurally diverted more of his suit's power to his antigravity boots, leaving a contrail of blue light in his wake.  
He slowly surpassed the pod's speed, gradually gaining on it. His pursuit in her was relentless. He had to save an innocent victim.  
19,500 meters, 19,000 meters, 18,000 meters…

* * *

Wally had no idea what had just happened. One second she was looking at Eve-n, holding the plant, and the next she was pinned to the pod's hatch, her high pitch scream cutting through the air as her pod sped away from the Axiom. It could've been seconds or even hours before the pod began to slow. A computerized voice filled the cabin as the pod nearly stopped altogether.  
_"CRUISING SPEED. YOU ARE NOW FREE TO MOVE ABOUT THE CABIN."_  
Two thumps sounded as Wally and the plant none too gracefully fell to the deck. She lay there for a moment confused as she tried to piece together what just happened. Grunting, she shakily heaved up half her body to see out the view port. She froze as she saw the Axiom speeding away. A small bump made her lose her grip and fall back to the floor on her elbows. She took in a sharp intake of breath at the dull pain that shot up her arms.  
Elbows numb, she scrambled to her feet, looking around for what to do. Looking in the direction of the control panel, she dashed for the piloting controls. She had to get back to ship.  
Wally grabbed the steering yoke, but it wouldn't bulge. She pulled harder, but still nothing. After slamming her fists down to the controls in desperation, the controls still don't respond. "Come on!" She fought frantically with the controls, but realized that Gofer must've set them to autopilot.  
"Dang it!" Wally looked over all the controls, searching for something to regain steering. She had no idea how to fly this thing. The control column displayed incomprehensible amounts of useless information. No overrides, no communications, and no manual controls were displayed on the touch-sensitive panel.  
A sudden alarm emitting from a device caught Wally's attention. She looked closely at it, it was an already pressed button surrounded by a red pulsating dial counting down from sixty to zero, already approaching twenty. Her expression froze in terror when the computer read it out.  
_"SELF-DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED, T-MINUS 20 SECONDS."_  
She yelped, her heart beginning to pound like a jackhammer in her chest. She was going to die! She frantically pressed the button, trying to stop the sequence, but nothing happened.  
"Uh, uh- computer, deactivate! Deactivate it!" That didn't change it either. In desperation, she began to press every button she saw. There had to be a way to shut it down. But all this did was launch flares, inflatable rafts, parachutes, and turn on windshield wipers. It appears that nothing can stop it. The sequence was set in motion and irreversible.  
_"DANGER: T-MINUS 10 SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT."_  
Wally was beyond terrified. There was only ten seconds left till her eminent death, "Wait!" Hidden by the latch was a sign labeled 'EMERGENCY GEAR.' Underneath, attached to the wall, was a row of at least five gloves.  
"10… 9… 8…" Faster than she'd ever moved before, Wally grabbed a glove from the spacewalk equipment. She hysterically slipped one onto her left hand and pressed a large button over the wrist, which she presumed was the on button. She grabbed a fire extinguisher and prepared to exit.  
"…7… 6… "  
"Wait! The plant!" Wally whipped around and grabbed the boot, clasping it tightly to her chest. Not bothering to put it in her bag, she dashed for the hatch with her fire extinguisher at the ready. With any luck, she could clear the blast radius in time.  
"…5… 4…" Her heart dropped to her stomached as Wally realized she couldn't pry the door open. She pulled with all her might, but nothing. She banged on the hatch with the extinguisher, screaming. But she was trapped.  
"…3… 2…"

* * *

4000 meters…  
Eve-n's nano-suit had diverted all its circuital energy to propulsion, and his antigravity servos were beyond maximum capacity. But still he soared through space at a thousand meters per second, gaining on Wally.  
3000 meters…  
Hope began to build up in his chest as he got closer and closer.  
2000 meters…  
The pod was just within reach.  
1000 meters…  
He was overcome by triumph. He can save her. "Yes! Almost there!"  
A flash of bright light stopped Eve-n dead in his tracks. His eyes went wide in shock as a gasp ripped from his throat.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait. I've been studying for finals and I don't really need this done till next year, but that doesn't mean I'll slack off or anything. once exams are over I'll get back into the flow of things **

**Review bbys**


	22. Under Starlight

**I'm so sorry ;w;**

**this chapters only half done, but I though I'd go ahead an upload what I have as an apology for making you guys wait for so long.**

**get ready for some fluffies**

* * *

Eve-n remained floating in place several kilometers from the Axiom. He gazed in complete shock at the rapidly dissipating explosion. Its oxygen-deprived flames and white-hot debris faded in with the glimmering stars of the Milky Way.

His breathing came out in shudders as his body turned cold in disbelief, not even the spectacular view of the surrounding nebula and the distant galaxy could draw him out of his stupor. He had just witnessed that pod and its occupant get blown to smithereens instantly. He felt queasy, like he'd just been punched in the stomach.

He'd seen her die; he'd just seen Wally die right before his eyes, despite how much his brain tried to refused it.

"No… no…" He shook his head, looking towards the dispersing rubble as though it could give him solace and tell him that what he'd just seen was a lie. It did no such thing. The debris merely floated away into every direction that wasn't his, deserting him as the sorrow abruptly crashed down upon him. He could feel his heart grow heavier and heavier as the seconds ticked by. He clutched his chest, gripping the fabric there as hard as he could between his fists. Anger stung at his eyes as reality slowly set into stone around him.

He'd been too late; he hadn't been fast enough to catch up and save her. Worse, if he had not conceived the idea of sending her away in that abominable vehicle for problems she never caused, if he hadn't been so ill tempered with her to begin with, he wouldn't have sent her to her death.

He hesitantly made his way towards the larger remains of the pod, as if he were still trying to go after her.

Eve-n spotted something flying in his direction from the field of scattered wreckage. It was approaching fast, leaving trails of powdery white crystals behind it. Eve-n ignored the fast approaching object. He wasn't the least bit concerned about it at the moment.

It whizzed right past him towards the Axiom, just scraping his ear. He could've jumped out of his skin at the abrupt proximity and sudden cry of his name− wait, his name?

Eve-n flipped around and immediately recognized the somewhat charred figure using a fire extinguisher as a propulsion device, who was frantically waving at him.

"WALLY!"

He let out a mixed noise of relief and joy, his gut-punching remorse fading away instantaneously. Wally was alive and well.

"Evaaaaa-n!" Wally shouted in delight as she zoomed past Eve-n, waving all the while.

He seemed to be calling out to her, although she couldn't hear anything over the fire extinguisher. But just the sight of him was comforting enough after what had just happened. She was overjoyed to see him.

Wally had emerged from the explosion unscathed. She was a bit shell shocked and singed around the edges, but she'd managed to open the hatch at the last second. She'd been practically hyperventilating after she escaped, but the moment she saw Eve-n, her universe fell right back in place.

She was still flying away from him, so she let go of the extinguisher's lever to stop, but continued to drift forward slightly. She pointed the extinguisher's hose behind her back and pressed the lever, the force rocketing her right back the way she came; zipping past Eve-n again.

She let go of the lever and pointed the extinguisher the opposite direction, which slowed her down until she came to a stop. She was surprised at how much movement she could do in space with the extinguisher. She flew past Eve-n again, this time slower and with a rather peeved look on her face as she again missed.

Eve-n tried catching her, flying towards her only to overshoot as well. He turned around to see Wally a few hundred meters back

She waved at him to stay put, having learned how effective short-controlled burst were for the extinguisher. She gently squeezed the lever several times, slowly and clumsily flying her way over to him. She got immense joy out of flying in space with this simple device. She toyed around with it as she navigated her way to Eve-n.

Just as she got within arms reach of him, she was so preoccupied with the extinguisher that she inadvertently sprayed the crystallized white powder at Eve-n to slow herself down.

He chuckled slightly from seeing her so happy with such a materialistic object like a fire extinguisher.

Wally played around with it still, bursting it in several directions and changing her position around in the zero gravity. She decided that this fire extinguisher was much better than the one back on Earth.

"Wally." Eve-n grabbed onto her shoulders with both hands to get her attention. Her clothes her definitely burnt, though not as badly as he'd originally thought. She still wore her coverall hallway down and tied around her waist, and he noticed a few burn marks here and there, mostly on her arms. But to be absolutely sure she was overall all right, Eve-n looked over Wally for anything sustained during her escape. He grabbed her chin, pulling it this way and that as he searched for major injuries. Other than her still-present shakiness, she wasn't too badly burnt or seriously harmed, thanks mostly to the protective force field-like properties of the gloves. He sighed in overwhelming relief, a huge load lifted off his shoulders knowing that she wasn't too hurt.

At least from the explosion.

He noticed her fading bloodied nose, the gun-whip bruise on her head, choke-lock marks on her neck, and a rather tender looking bruise developing on her cheek

For a moment, Eve-n thought how she'd received the painful marks and why Wally hadn't complained about them. He was unable to understand these injuries until the adrenaline of the previous faded completely. Slowly, a multitude of memories that came back to him, starting off with the feelings of shame he felt back in the escape pod launch room. Then he remembered what she did to back when they left the Bridge, when she'd thought he needed rescuing from the medical ward, the stand-off in front of the security forces, the turbo lift, and their argument in the A.E.V. bay that took place just minutes ago.

He finally remembered that all of Wally's injuries were inflicted by him.

He remembered how all this time she'd been telling the truth, all this time she'd done nothing more than follow him around like a puppy, and all this time she'd never so much as touched the plant she gave him, let alone steal it. But he'd taken out his all his frustrations on the poor girl, physically and emotionally. Worst of all, in the escape pod room, he had nearly taken that her life from her, almost murdering her on the spot for standing up for what she rightfully thought she had the right to say.

A slight constriction in his throat formed as, again, a wave of crushing regret flooded into Eve-n. He'd never thought he was capable of bringing himself low enough to harm and even consider killing an innocent person for nothing.

"Eva-n?" Wally touched his arm. He did nothing, so Wally just stared at him, wondering why he'd checked her for injuries and then started to look at her weird. He just hovered in front of her, looking back with reflective eyes, lost in his own mind.

Eve-n pulled Wally towards him and his arms embrace her thin body. He practically buried his face in her shoulder, too ashamed to look at her. Rather than smelling rancid, as he had used to think, she had a neutral, musky, almost pungent scent to her.

"Whoa." Wally was taken back by the sudden display of… affection? She honestly wasn't really sure what to call it. It was neither a proclamation of love nor any display of fondness. It felt… melancholy, but with a hint of sweetness.

Unlike all the other times of she's made physical contact with him, this felt very soft, gentle, and didn't hurt. His nano-suit felt smoother than the most malleable natural material. She was even surprised how he avoided paining the delicate bruisings across her neck. She felt, for lack of better words, snug. His warm body felt nice against the cold of space. But Eve-n stay tensed, the apparent grief persistent to obscure him.

"Wally…" He spoke quietly, trying his best not to breathe down her neck as he hid his face.

"…I… I'm…" His voice was muffled against her shoulder, but the words he spoke sounded distressed. Wally had never heard him speak like this before.

"…I'm sorry… I'm… so sorry."

Wally was even more confused. Wasn't he happy to see her alive?

"S-sorry? For what?"

His shame intensified. While she was totally naïve, Wally seemed to take whatever he dished out at her with total ease, always picking herself right back up afterwards. Eve-n couldn't even begin to explain how she could be so benevolent in tolerating him.

"For being so…" He tried to think of the right words to say, tried to think of a way to put everything he'd done to her into words. It wouldn't just be a single-fitting descriptive word, no, but a word in itself that could articulate all the terrible treatment he's shown towards her.

"…so…"

_"Mean, terrible, and awful are too simple. Unfeeling, gruesome, overly emotional− no, too complicated."_ He wished he could say them all at once, but he wanted only to sincerely and simply apologize for his inconsiderate cruelty.

_"Inconsiderate. Cruelty_."

"…so… inconsiderate... so horrid, so... stupid. I've been such a fool to hurt you so much, Wally… and… I'm truly sorry, that I... nearly tried to− tried to..." Eve-n had to force it out, "...to kill you."

"Wally... forgive me." He finished in a very silent plea, holding her tighter. He wanted her to know that he'd never hurt her again.

_"There is no need to forgive." _She just returned his embrace, wrapping her around his chest, stroking his hair− like what she did to Hal whenever it thundered down on Earth. Eve-n was a boy like Hal, so it should probably work the same.

Eve-n felt her small rough hands (vaguely noticing her lack of gloves) around his back, returning his hug and even stroking his hair. He felt downright unworthy of her kindheartedness, but he felt his tension ebb away at her gentle touch. He made a noise like he wanted to continue talking, but Wally hushed him.

They met a mutual acceptance and understanding as they stayed in peaceful silence. But now that Wally had fully grasped all prior situations, she felt rather upset how the quality of Eve-n's day had been degrading more and more since he'd awoken. Wally had always admired how incredibly strong he was, both physically and mentally, and seeing him like this (as enthralling as it was to see his human side), she couldn't bear to see him breaking like this.

She felt sympathetic for him, wishing for anything that she could make his life a little less miserable at that moment. She squeezed herself against him slightly, unsure of what else to do, when she something press against her stomached. She loosened her hold and looked down, the top of her head bumping to a stop at his collarbone. She realized that it was the plant, currently held in place between them.

Her expression lit up, and her prosthetic hand slipped from around Eve-n's back and grasped onto the base of the boot She had completely forgotten she still had it with her. Eve-n either doesn't notice or doesn't care that she was suddenly distracted and moving around; he just grunts and pulls her back.

"Eva-n, look." She pulled away again and held up the plant for him to see.

He blinked and looked at it, not registering what was in front of him, before his eyes shoot wide open.

He too had completely forgotten about the plant. It had been completely out of his thoughts since he'd believed it was incinerated along with Wally.

"Wally!" He instantly let go of her and took the plant in both hands, placing it in his bio-stasis container. His face was absent of any signs of distress, and was now shining with pure joy, and expression Wally had never seen before.

"OH, _THANK YOU!_"

Wally recoiled in surprise when a jubilant Eve wrapped around her thin frame in a vise-grip hug, spinning round and around as he clutched to her.

He continued to thank her over and over again, laughing in what sounded like disbelief.

She squealed in delight as he spun her, returning the tight hug and resting her head over his shoulder. She was dizzy and elated all at the same time, the starlight and violet nebula swirling all around her. She closed her eyes, falling into a state of pure elation as she let the radiant scent, smoothness, and warmth of her loved one's happiness fill the rest of her senses.

They stopped spinning but remained in a cozy embrace. Wally lifted her head up smiling, her hazel eyes making contact with striking blue. His crystal clear irises shone the brilliance of his gentle face, outmatching the astronomical view of the purple stardust clouds around them and the twinkling swirl of Milky Way behind him. She was pleased to see him happy, just the way she wanted him to be.

Eve-n couldn't think of a way to ever show this girl enough gratitude. Any thoughts of guilt were completely gone from his mind, his primary problem of recovering the plant totally resolved; he could complete his directive.

His lips curled into a pleasant smile when he realized their faces are only inches apart. In the sudden spur of the moment, he had thought of a way to truly show how much he thanked her.

Eve-n released Wally from hid crushing hug, and raised his slender hands to cup her jaw.

_"Huh?" _ Wally looked at him in curiosity. "_What's he doi-"_

He raised her head up and pressed her lips to his.

Her mind went blank and her body froze like a statue. Her heart rate quadruple the second after she felt what she believed was Eve's slightly chapped lips against her own. She nearly fainted upon the realization that she had touched the very edge of paradise.

He had kissed her.

Eve-n broke free of the kiss, making a teasing 'mwah' sound as their lips separated. His face again mere centimeters from Wally's, hands still cupped on either side of her chin. He noticed with a grin that her ears had turned dark red, and she seemed to stare out into nothing.

He let go and she began to float back, free floating in space as she held her face bashfully in her hands to hide her embarrassment and to keep herself from squealing.

Eve-n thought he heard the sounds of suppressed titters and what seemed to be a pacemaker trying to keep up with her now irregular heartbeat. She seemed to be stuck between wanting to freeze in shock and wanting to girlishly giggle. It must've been Wally's first kiss, not that he really ever expected her to have had a first kiss before. It was technically his first as well, and he was glad he saved it for someone who deserved it, even if it was a simple thank you smooch

He flew over to Wally, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and shake her out of her comatose-smitten state.

"Wally."

She was shaken from whatever daze she was in and looked up at him shyly, a sweet smile on her face with her hands clasped behind her back. He couldn't help but smile back at the brightness that glowed from her face.

Eve-n looked back towards the Axiom. Now that he had the plant, he could head back and personally show the Captain that he was telling the truth.

"I think we should go, I'll take you with me." He turned back to Wally, reaching out for her to hang on to him.

"I think I'll fly with you, Eva-n." Wally brought up the fire extinguisher. "I've always wanted to fly like you."

Pointing it sideways, she pressed the lever and spiraled into accelerating circles before shooting off towards the Axiom.

Eve-n watched her as she let out a cry of joy, relishing herself with her newfound power of flight. She was going every which way with the extinguisher, akin to an energetic child on Christmas morning. He laughed as he chased after her, heading in every direction _but_ back to the ship.

He shrugged off his previous desire to get back to the Captain. They have all the time in the universe. No more escapades, arrests, or directives to worry about at the moment. He kicked up his antigravity boots to match the speed of her extinguisher.

_"Wooohoooooo!"_


End file.
